


Hold Me Tightly

by JAJAngmyeon



Series: a part of our universe [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Jihoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Nesting, Omegaverse, Soonhoon - Freeform, love is an illusion!au, mentions of physical abuse, omega!soonyoung, there’s smut but im still a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAJAngmyeon/pseuds/JAJAngmyeon
Summary: All his life, Kwon Soonyoung thought he’s an alpha because of that stupid diagnostic exam back in middle school. Not until he encountered Alpha!Lee Jihoon on the night he started experiencing his very first heat.





	1. new moon

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> — this is based on this beautiful manhwa “love is an illusion”
> 
> — pls always check the tags first before continuing. 
> 
> — i am in no way justifying the mentioned topics on the tags. if uncomfortable, pls stop reading.

Lee Jihoon scrunched his nose as he inhaled a very familiar scent. He stopped walking, his eyebrows knitted.

“What’s wrong, Young Master?” His right hand man, Mingyu, asked him.

“You told me, it’s gonna be a no-omega party.” Jihoon glared at him.

“But it really is.”

Mingyu took a piece of paper from his pocket and held it out in front of Jihoon. “Look.”

He pointed at the ‘ **For alphas and betas event only** ’ written on the invitation.

Jihoon swatted it away. He could never be wrong. That sweet scent. It’s the scent he hates the most in the world: Omegas.

Moreover, it’s a scent of someone going in heat. He roamed his eyes around the hall and looked for potential omegas lurking.

“Whoever that is, he or she is very brave to walk inside a room full of alphas when he or she’s in heat,” Jihoon muttered to himself.

Mingyu sniffed into the air like a dog. “I can’t smell anything, Young Master.”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re a beta, Gyu. Will you stop doing that?” He pointed to Mingyu’s sniffing. “And please don’t call me young master. You know I hate it.”

Mingyu stood straight and saluted. “Aye aye Young-“ Jihoon glared at him. “I mean hyung—nim?”

Jihoon just groaned. Kim Mingyu is hopeless. He went inside the venue and sat on the couch. He can still smell the pheromones and it’s getting stronger.

“I’ll get you some food.”

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung froze when someone pulled him from behind and sniffed him. He felt shivers ran down his spine.

“W-what are you doing?” He immediately pushed the guy away.

“That’s you, right?” The guy asked him.

“What?” He asked back, confused.

“You smell so nice.”

Soonyoung just looked at the other incredulously. “Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“It’s brave of you to come here, omega.” The guy put his finger on Soonyoung’s chin. The latter immediately swatted it away.

Soonyoung gritted his teeth when he heard what the guy just called him. He laughed sarcastically. “Omega? What the hell? I’m an alpha.”

The guy just laughed at him. “Your pheromone says otherwise.”

Soonyoung’s hands curled into a fist. “Do you want me to show you my test result?”

The guy just smirked. “If you insist that you’re not an omega, how about you go near that dominant alpha over there. Let’s see if you’re gonna be safe.” Soonyoung followed the guy’s finger pointing at someone.

On the couch, he saw a guy, his both arms sprawled on the armrest like a king. He saw the guy brush his hair upwards beautifully and he almost swoon.

Too bad, he went back to his senses. “Are you saying he’s an alpha? And a dominant one? He’s tiny. Tell me a better lie.”

The guy is about to say something again but Soonyoung started walking away. He’s so done with whatever bullshit that guy is telling him.

He felt his phone vibrated and when he saw that it’s his best friend, he immediately answered.

“Kwon Soonyoung? Are you gate crashing again?” His friend shouted from the other line.

“Lee Seokmin, stop screaming at your best friend’s poor ears challenge: failed,” Soonyoung deadpanned. “I told you I have to find a cute omega right?”

“That’s pathetic.”

“You don’t understand how I feel. You’re a beta,” Soonyoung replied to which made his best friend whine from the other line.

“Betas may not have unique scents but we have feelings too!” Seokmin retorted. “Anyways, make sure you’re not caught again. And please, pay me back my money, you freeloader!”

Soonyoung took his phone away from his ears. “I love you too, Seok. Bye~”

  
He looked around the vicinity again. “Fuck my recessive genes. Why can’t I smell anything?”

He went to the washroom and took the alpha-pheromone infused perfume from his pocket. It costed him almost a month’s worth of salary.

He stared at his reflection on the mirror. He’s an alpha. That’s what the test result said so.

In middle school, everyone thought he’s gonna be an omega because according to them, he’s too soft for an alpha. He has this fluffy cheeks and a very cute personality. He’s the target of bullying too.

So when the test results showed that he’s indeed an alpha (but a recessive one), he flexed to everyone who judged him. The bullies even stopped bothering him. His classmates started loking up to him.

Being an alpha is a blessing. He can’t imagine his life being a target of disrespect forever if ever the results indeed showed that he’s an omega.

“Listen, Kwon Soonyoung. You have to get yourself an omega tonight,” he said to himself as he sprayed more perfume on his body.

He suddenly froze when one of the cubicle door opened and revealed the alpha from earlier.

He’s shorter than him. He has this intimidating aura but Soonyoung has to admit—he is beautiful.

But he really looks like an omega to him. He thought of hitting on the stranger when he suddenly felt dizzy.

He felt hot all over his body, heat surging inside his system.

Jihoon looked at the guy weirdly beside him. He figured the scent is coming from him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jihoon asked Soonyoung who’s holding onto the sink for support, his other hand on his head.

“I—yeah, I just felt dizzy. And it’s hot all of a sudden.”

“This is why you shouldn’t have come here in a place full of alphas when you’re an omega,” Jihoon mumbled to himself but Soonyoung heard it.

“For the nth time today, I’m an alpha, Sir!” Soonyoung managed to let out despite his head killing him.

Jihoon is pissed off. How dare this omega lie to him.

“You look more like an omega than me,” Soonyoung added that made Jihoon so mad. He pinned the other guy against the wall.

“Well, you stink. Your pheromones are everywhere and you’re going through heat right now,” he said through gritted teeth. “Do you really think your perfume can hide it?” Jihoon laughed sarcastically.

Soonyoung shut his eyes. He can’t take the feeling anymore. It’s too painful. His insides are burning. He needs something.

Or someone.

“H-Help.”

Jihoon shook his head for a moment. He didn’t know what’s gotten into him but he took the other man away from the party.

Lee Jihoon, what are you even thinking, he asked himself as he drove his way to his condo unit.

With an omega. Great.

Soonyoung staggered on his steps. Jihoon carefully tried to help him stand up with his one arm on his shoulder as they went up to his unit.

“Look here, omega. I can’t believe you’re going through your first heat cycle at this age but you won’t tell me where you live...”

“I fucking told you already that I’m not an omega,” Soonyoung weakly growled.

The other just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I have some pills in my unit. It might help you.”

Lee Jihoon isn’t the type to care about other’s business so he really doesn’t know why he’s doing this.

When they reached his unit, he quickly made Soonyoung lie down on his bed as he went and find his medicine kit.

He took the pills his brother gave him. His brother believes that Jihoon should always be ready because he wouldn’t know when he’ll take home an omega.

Jihoon just groaned when his brother told him that. It’s because he really despise omegas. Not just omegas but this whole secondary gender bullshit.

When he went back to his bedroom, he saw the omega wincing in pain, his face all red.

“I-I feel like I’m dying,” he said. Jihoon saw the other touch his own crotch. “I’m so wet down here.”

Jihoon froze at the sight. It made his cock twitch inside his pants too.

No, Jihoon.

Just no.

He repeatedly told himself.

Soonyoung’s pheromones are all over his room. Jihoon tried covering his nose but he can still inhale the stranger’s scent.

He threw the pills to Soonyoung. It hit the other’s head.

“Take the medicine, idiot.”

Soonyoung looked at him with hooded eyes. Jihoon told himself to run away.

“For the nth time, I’m not an omega,” Soonyoung firmly told the other. “Damn, you’re someone who doesn’t even know me...”

Jihoon took several brave steps near the omega. “Well, at least I’m not an idiot who doesn’t even know my own body. You denying the fact that you are an omega won’t change anything!”

Soonyoung took the medicine and threw it back to the alpha.

The other growled. He went on top on Soonyoung, unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants.

“W-What are you doing?”

“I’m checking!”

“What the hell?” Soonyoung managed to blurt out despite all the pain.

Pale skin.

Small genitals.

He is indeed an omega.

Jihoon’s pants suddenly felt tight when he saw the other’s dick dripping wet with pre-cum.

  
Soonyoung tried to get up when Jihoon suddenly yanked his legs up and inserted a finger inside his hole. “W-what are you doing?” he weakly said. It’s followed by a moan.

‘Why is it lessening the pain?’ Soonyoung thought.

Jihoon inserted another finger and it made Soonyoung a moaning mess. It...felt so good to him.

Jihoon’s mind is a haze. He just let his instinct take control of him as he continued finding the other’s prostate with his fingers.

He heard Soonyoung moan and it sounds so beautiful, he quickly thrusts his fingers inside of the other again.

Omegas have the ability to self-lubricate so Jihoon didn’t have a hard time doing this as he started quickening his pace.

Few more thrusts and he finally found it.

Soonyoung’s moan can be heard all over the room when Jihoon’s fingers found its way to his prostate.

Soonyoung felt good. Some of the pain he felt earlier are now gone. But he’s craving for more. It felt strange. His whole body felt strange.

When Jihoon pulled his fingers out of Soonyoung’s hole, the latter groaned with the sudden lack of sensation.

He’s definitely craving for more.

“That’s your prostate. Male omegas can get excited when their prostate is stimulated,” Jihoon explained like a Science professor.

“If an alpha’s semen gets in there, you’ll get pregnant.” Jihoon looked at the other’s body. He may be taller than him but he has no muscles in that body. It’s full of fats. “But seeing you, I think you’re a recessive one, so you don’t have to worry about being pregnant.”

Soonyoung’s tears started streaming down his face. “No way, don’t be ridiculous...”

“See. You’re an idiot who doesn’t even know your own body,” Jihoon scoffed. He was about to go when he felt a hand on his wrist.

When he lookedback at the omega, he’s looking at him with those eyes again.

The omega’s eyes, it’s small and slanted. Despite its size, why does it holds so much power on Jihoon especially when the other told him, “Don’t go.”

The reason why Lee Jihoon hates the whole secondary gender concept is because for him, it added to the never ending list of the reasons for the society to discriminate someone.

When you’re an alpha, a dominant one, and an heir of an entertainment company, you are the target of people who has nothing to do but leech off of you to uplift their status in this society.

Back in middle school, the age where the test results are given to know your secondary gender, Jihoon kept his societal status a secret from everyone.

He made sure nobody knows that he’s the youngest son of the largest entertainment company in their country.

Jihoon is tired of people befriending him only because of his family’s background.

Everyone in their class predicted him to be an omega. It’s because he has this built and height that according to them isn’t alpha-standard.

The society and their bullshit standards.

But Jihoon didn’t really care. His family is very strict on choosing an alpha heir and if he’s an omega, he’ll escape from inheriting the company. Jihoon will be able to work with his own music.

There’s also this girl whom he liked back then. She’s sweet, and beautiful but sadly, she never really talks to him.

Not until the test results are out and it showed that he’s an alpha. The girl suddenly started being all clingy and flirty towards him. She even asked him if they should date.

Jihoon was beyond disgusted. From then on, he thinks of secondary gender as pure instincts only. He couldn’t understand the point of being tied to someone just because of their pheromones.

It’s all for satisfying their needy nature, he thought.

_It’s void of love. Love is only an illusion in this universe._

So what he couldn’t understand is why. Why is he drawn to this omega in front of him?

This omega whose slanted eyes is hazy with needs.

Lee Jihoon is usually a man of self-control. He really wanted to go but the when the other purred and let out a needy “Please.”, the next thing he knew, he found himself unbuckling his belt as he slid it down his legs. He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his white chocolate toned abs.

Soonyoung’s mind is hazy but when he saw the other’s body. He can’t help but swoon and admire the beauty in front of him.

Jihoon went on top of him. He lowered himself as he whispered to the omega’s ears. “What you’re asking me is really dangerous. I’m very sure you’re gonna regret this tomorrow.”

Soonyoung let out a pained, “Just t-take the pain away, please.”

With his answer, he bit the other’s ears. Soonyoung let out a moan. Jihoon continued nibbling his neck and collarbones. Soonyoung shut his eyes, his mouth half-open with all the pleasure.

Jihoon reached for his boxers as he discarded it like the other clothes on the floor.

His cock burst free from the material straining it from a while earlier. It slapped softly against his abdomen. Soonyoung’s cock twitched more at the sight.

It’s his first time seeing a cock that large. When he looked at his own, he just wants to hide.

Alphas really do have larger genitals than omegas and he’s a fool for thinking that he’s just a late bloomer and it’ll still grow.

All his thoughts vanished when Jihoon wrapped his hand tightly around soonyoung’s leaking cock.

He arched his back with all the pleasure.

He needs more.

He definitely needs more when he felt the heat shoot up from his insides and pierce him like tiny needles.

“I-I need you...inside,” Soonyoung pleaded. Jihoon is still pumping the omega’s cock in his hands in fast pace.

Jihoon saw the need in the omega’s eyes so he went on top of him again as he reached on his bedside table to get a packet of condom. He carefully slid it down on his own dick.

“Are you really sure about this?”

“I’ve told you already. Just take away the pain,” the other groused.

Jihoon’s cock is slowly hardening and his knot is forming. He carefully inserted it inside the omega’s puckered hole. Soonyoung shrieked when he felt the other inside of him.

He bit his lips hard. It’s big...and painful.

Jihoon saw the other’s eyes glassy with unshed tears so he leaned down to him and planted a kiss on the other’s untouched lips.

Soonyoung kissed sloppily. Jihoon figured this omega has zero experience doing it. He kissed the tears away hoping it could lessen the pain as he grinds down the omega’s hole.

Soonyoung put his arms around the other’s body, his fingertips biting into the flesh of the other’s bare shoulder as he felt the alpha rocking inside him.

Jihoon drinks every single moan and gasp that escapes from Soonyoung’s lips as he quickens his pace.

It quickly turned into cries and screams when the alpha found Soonyoung’s prostate.

Both of them felt pleasure unravel on the lower part of their stomachs. Jihoon’s knot is fully formed.

God, the omega felt so good around him, Jihoon thought.

Soonyoung let out a breathy moan when he felt something warm filled inside of him. He followed soon after.

All the heat and pain gone. He felt the other slowly pulling his member out of him as darkness enveloped him and he never felt that safe all his life.

Jihoon felt a sudden surge of melodies and notes inside his head when he pulled out of the omega’s body.

The omega lost consciousness. He carefully cleaned their bodies as he tucked the other with his blanket.

He never felt this good in years.

He ran to his studio, just left of his bedroom as he started putting up all the notes that he suddenly think of.

After a long slump, Jihoon finally found his will to write a song again.

He tried to convince himself it’s not because of the omega in his room right now as he wrote the lyrics.

But failed miserably when he saw what he had written.

‘ _At this moment I breathe you in_ ’

_‘I can’t control myself’_

‘ _You seeped into my min_ d’

“Fuck, you’re doomed, Lee Jihoon,” he told himself as he slumped his back on his swivel chair.

 

                   ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon heard a sound of door slamming as he slowly opened his eyes. He fell asleep inside his studio again.

He looked at the screen in front of him. He finished a song. He actually managed to finish a song and all the events of last night flashed back to his memory.

‘Omega.’

He hurriedly ran to his room but felt his heart sinl when he found no one. The omega’s pheromones, a scent of strawberry, now gone.

The omega left. He doesn’t even know his name. Jihoon didn’t know why he suddenly felt empty because of that.

 

“Young master!” Mingyu opened the door to Jihoon’s unit. When he saw the other standing safely there, with only a towel hanging around his waist, he felt relieved.

“What happened to you? Why did you suddenly disappear?” He asked as he examined his young master’s face.

“Call Jisoo and Cheol. Let’s have a band meeting,” the alpha said. Mingyu’s eyes lit up.

“Don’t tell me...”

Jihoon just nodded. “I finished a song. We’ll finally be releasing a single.”

Mingyu excitedly called their other band mates. It’s been months since Jihoon wrote a song. He can’t believe “ ** _Shut Up_** ” will finally come back.

Jihoon, despite his family owning an entertainment company, decided to put up a band of his own. Hong Jisoo and Choi Seungcheol are his college friends while Mingyu insisted that he’ll join so he took him in.

“They said yes, young master,” Mingyu told the other. “By the way, we have a gig at ‘ _Counting Stars_ ’ tonight.”

Jihoon nodded. Mingyu was about to walk away when Jihoon stopped him. “Gyu.”

“Yes, young master?”

“I want you to find someone.”

 

                   ☕️☁️🍓

 

“So, you’re telling me, you’re not an alpha? But an omega? You became an omega overnight?” Seokmin slapped his best friend’s arm as he laughed.

“Do you really have to laugh at my misery? What kind of best friend are you?” Soonyoung buried his face on his palms.

“What kind of best friend am I? Well, I practically raised you. I’m your best friend who’s kind enough to let you stay at my dorm and feed you, you ingrate!” Seokmin snapped. The other groaned. “Anyways, I’ve always think your friend down there looked small for an alpha so...” Soonyoung smacked him.

“That hurt! I told you betas have feelings too.”

“What should I do now, Seokmin?” Soonyoung asked as he continued crying.

“What do you mean ‘what’? Then, find a rich alpha that could help you get through your heat cycles. Someome told me heat cycles are pretty nasty.” Seokmin answered like it’s the most obvious thing.

Soonyoung’s sobs got louder. “About that...”

Seokmin rubbed his back. “What? What happened?”

“I actually...”

“You what?”

“I got through my first heat...with someone.”

Seokmin slapped his back too hard, shocked. “What?!”

“We did it,” Soonyoung said as he bawled.

“Did he force you? Did he hurt you? Tell me, I’ll call the cops.” Seokmin stood up, ready to go to the police station when the omega grabbed his wrist.

“Is it counted as ‘forced’ if I told him to take the pain away?”

Seokmin slapped his own forehead. “Why am I friends with an idiot?”

Soonyoung sniffed and started crying again. “I fucked up, Seokmin.”

“Do you even know his name?” Soonyoung shook his head. “Then  better. You won’t be able to meet each other again,” Seokmin said, comforting his best friend. “You know what? I’ll just help you forget what happened.”

Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “How?”

Seokmin flashed his wide smile, as bright as the sun. “We’re going to a club,” he excitedly said as he shook his booty on Soonyoung’s face.

  
Seokmin and Soonyoung arrived in front of a club. The beta showed the alpha bouncer his ID and they finally went in.

“There’s this popular band that’ll perform later. For now, I’ll buy you a drink,” he said as they both sat on the bar stool.

The lights went off. Soonyoung almost spit his drink in shock. When a spotlight turned on and it focused on the stage, he saw a familiar figure.

That alpha is there, standing with a guitar.

“Ohh~ they’re here. That’s the band I’m telling you,” Seokmin said beside him. “They’re extremely popular. Even more popular than most idol groups today. I don’t know why they always refuse to sign on any entertainment company.”

  
Soonyoung froze for a moment but sighed in relief when he saw that only the spotlight will be turned on. That means the alpha won’t see him there.

Not until he saw the other sniffing in the air. He turned his head towards Soonyoung’s direction.

The alpha smirked.

“It’s impossible, right? It’s not like he can really smell me,” Soonyoung whispered to himself as he watched Jihoon still looking at their direction.

Seokmin heard him. “Do you know Woozi?” He asked his best friend while sipping his drink.

“Woozi? That alpha?”

Seokmin looked at him, amazed. “Wow, you can sense alphas now?”

Soonyoung just rolled his eyes. “Of course not.” He said, still looking at Jihoon. His voice is beautiful, he thought.

‘But his sex voice is more beautiful I think,’ Soonyoung thought and he almost choke on his drink. Why did he even think of that?

“Woozi is hot right? I like him. Although I like Mingyu better,” Seokmin pointed at the drummer. “We’re both betas.”

The song is almost ending when Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s direction again, squinting his eyes.

“I-I really think I should go, Seokmin,” Soonyoung stuttered as he saw Jihoon walking down the stage already.

“Why? We just finished a song, Soonyoung. I told you it’s my treat,” Seokmin tried to stop him but Soonyoung insisted.

“My head hurts. See you later, Seok.”

He ran as fast as he could away from that club. Of all people why does he have to see that alpha again.

He was about to walk again when someone tapped his shoulder. When he looked behind, he saw a middle-aged man.

It stared at him like he’s some kind of meal.

The man is drunk. He slurred with his words. “What is a cute omega doing here?”

Soonyoung gulped nervously. He tried escaping but the grip of the man is tight on his shoulder. “I-I’m not an omega.”

The man laughed hysterically. He pulled Soonyoung closer to him.

“But you smell so nice, baby boy.” It sent shivers to Soonyoung’s whole body. He suddenly felt weak. “Let’s go have some fun. I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Soonyoung tried to scream but no voice is coming out of his mouth. “Let go of me.” The man is now dragging him to a dark alley. “Sssh~ sssh~ We’re just having fun,” the man said as he started touching Soonyoung.

A tear escaped Soonyoung’s eyes. Fuck this body. Fuck him and his secondary gender. Fuck this world.

He decided to shout one last cry of help when he saw a familiar figure standing on the end of the alley.

He’s still the same alpha he saw a few minutes ago, except that his eyes are darker and his face, unreadable. He also inhaled a burning scent that he figured is coming from the guy who just came.

“Let go of him while I’m still asking nicely,” Jihoon said through gritted teeth.

The man stopped touching the omega as he turned his head at the direction of the voice.

“Who the fuck are you to interrupt me?”

Jihoon grimaced. “Me? I’m your fucking nightmare.”

The next thing Soonyoung knew, the man who’s trying to harass him is now lying face first on the ground after receiving that headbutt from Jihoon.

Soonyoung just sat there on the ground, hugging his knees. Tears are streaming down his face.

This is one cruel world.

“This is why you shouldn’t have run away from me.” Jihoon tried helping Soonyoung stand up.

The latter just swatted his hands away. “Stay away from me. You’re just like them,” Soonyoung told him.

“What? I’m just trying to...”

“How did you even find me here?” Soonyoung asked, voice laced with fear.

Jihoon creased his forehead. “Your pheromones are strong. You shouldn’t walk around here alone. There are lots of alpha here in this area that can be dangerous for you.” He looked at the drunk man on the floor.

“At least he’s not someone who took advantage of someone in heat,” Soonyoung retorted.

Jihoon looked at him, mouth agape. “Excuse me? When did I...” He turned his back to Soonyoung then looked at him again. “You clearly told me to not go.”

“I wasn’t in my right mind. You should’ve stop me.”

“I tried but you told me to help you stop the pain. Why...” Jihoon bit his lip. “Look, I’m sorry. What happened last night is a mistake. But I clearly didn’t take advantage of you.”

Soonyoung knows that. But he just wants to lash out on Jihoon. His situation sucks.

Overnight, he became an omega. Now, he’s back to being the target of harrassment again.

He hates it.

He hates his life.

He crouched down and started crying again. “I hate my life.”

Jihoon crouched down next to him. He contemplated if he’ll pat the other’s back.

In the end, he decided not to do it. He didn’t want the other to be scared again.

Instead, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around the other. Soonyoung was surprised when he felt something on his shoulders.

“Let’s go back to the club. Your friend is still there, right?”

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

 

“Ya! Idiot. What happened to you?” Seokmin worriedly asked when Jihoon and Soonyoung finally arrived at the club.

Soonyoung just looked down. “Why didn’t you tell me you know the members of ‘Shut Up’?” He whispered.

Mingyu, on the other hand, is eyeing Jihoon’s bruise on his forehead. “Young master, why do you have...”

The alpha swatted Mingyu’s hand. “Tell everyone that’s helping you find that omega I’m telling you to stop. I already found him.”

Mingyu looked at Soonyoung. “Don’t tell me, he’s that...”

Jihoon just nodded.

The beta looked at Soonyoung from head to toe. He can’t find anything special at him. So, he couldn’t understand why his master took interest in him.

“Where do you live? We can drop you off.”

“No thanks.”

“Yes, please.”

Soonyoung and Seokmin said in chorus.

The omega cleared his throat. “No need for that.”

“But...”

Soonyoung started walking away, dragging Seokmin with him, before Jihoon could even protest.

“Apparently, that omega’s habit is running away from me,” Jihoon said, watching the other walking farther away from him.


	2. sunrise

“Why did you reject his offer? You’re really an idiot. You can’t even afford bus money,” Seokmin huffed as they walked towards the bus stop.

“He’s that alpha,” Soonyoung told his friend, his voice quiet.

“What alpha?” Seokmin asked, his tone still pissed off.

“The alpha I spent my first heat with,” Soonyoung answered, his head hanging low.

Seokmin looked at him incredulously. “What?!” He stood up, rolling his sleeves. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Wait, let me just punch him.”

The omega stopped him. “What’s the use? It already happened.”

He sighed, feeling exhausted because of everything that happened.

“If I could just change my secondary gender, it would be great,” he said as he looked up.

Just like a joke, he saw an ad on the waiting shed’s roof.

‘ ** _Want to be converted into an alpha and rule the world?’_**

Soonyoung quickly took the flyer and put it in his pocket.

“What’s that?” Seokmin asked, an eyebrow raised.

The omega suddenly hugged Seokmin. “I finally found an answer to this nightmare.”

Soonyoung broke the hug when the bus finally arrived.

When they entered Seokmin’s dorm, the first thing that he did is pack his things.

“Don’t tell me, you’re going home to your father?” the beta asked, still confused.

The other just rolled his eyes. “I may be an idiot but I’m not that stupid to go back to that hell.”

His best friend sighed. He knew how Soonyoung really hates his father. He witnessed all of the latter’s attempt to harrass his friend when they were younger.

He is also the reason why Soonyoung ran away from his own home. “That’s good. But can you at least tell me where you’re going?”

The omega put a hand on Seokmin’s shoulder. “Don’t you trust me, Lee Seokmin?”

The other shook his head. “I trust you, but not your impulsive decisions.”

His best friend groaned. “I hate you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Seokmin shrugged. “So, you really won’t tell me?”

“Just trust me when I say I’ll be able to rule this world. All the alphas out there be damned,” Soonyoung said, proudly.

“You just gave me more reason to stop you, Soonyoung,” Seokmin protested.

“Don’t worry, I can handle myself, Seok,” the other insisted.

“Says someone who almost got harassed earlier. God, Kwon Soonyoung. Can you just stay here? All my talks about you paying me back and you being a freeloader are just jokes.” Seokmin tried to block the door.

The other just smiled. “My dark days will soon be over, Seokmin,” he said as he walked out of Seokmin’s door.

The beta shook his head. He couldn’t do anything but fish out his phone and dial a certain number. “Hello? This is Kwon Soonyoung’s friend. Yes, that omega. I have to tell you something.”

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon pinched the bridge of his nose when he ended the call, stressed. “That stubborn omega.”

Mingyu is busy munching on his cereal. “Why are you so concerned over that omega, hyung? He looks ordinary and...recessive. I’m more than sure he can’t even give you an heir.”

Jihoon glared at the other. “Who says I’m concerned about him so, he can give me an heir?”

“But I thought...”

The alpha shook his head. “To be honest, I don’t know too.”

Mingyu realized something, his eyes widened. “Don’t tell me, you marked...”

“Of course not! We just did it once.”

“Maybe, it’s because he inspired me, musically speaking.”

The beta’s lips formed an ‘o’ when he said that. “So our latest single, it’s because of him? Getting Closer’s muse is that ordinary omega?”

“How can you call him ordinary? He’s special. Certainly special.” Jihoon bit his lower lip.

“I doubt your omega preference, Young master,” Mingyu said with raised brow, finishing his last spoon of cereal. “I thought you hate omegas.”

Jihoon thought, too. But the other’s pheromones who smells like strawberries, it’s addicting.

He’s drawn to it.

“I still hate omegas,” he lied.

“Young master, your brother actually sent me a schedule of yours. He told me it’s very important,” the beta said as he checked his phone.

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “What did Jeonghan hyung sent you this time? I don’t want to go to a strip club full of omegas again.”

“It’s a massage center,” the beta answered, not looking up from his phone.

The alpha just shook his head. “Why are they pushing me to go to those places? For sure, that’s full of omegas again. Tell hyung I’m not coming.”

“It seems like your family is really trying to get an heir from you, Young master.”

“I don’t get it. They could just bother Jeonghan hyung if they badly want an heir,” Jihoon said as he contemplated if he’ll call that omega.

Mingyu pursed his lips. “Hyung, you know that your family wants another alpha as an heir and your hyung is a...”

Jihoon ignored what he said.

“Young master, I really think you should go. Your brother told me he’ll stop sponsoring our band if you ditch this one,” Mingyu informed him. He groaned louder, frustrated with his family.

“Jeonghan hyung really knows my weakness.”

In the end, he agreed.

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung went to the address written on the flyer. It’s on a basement of a tall building.

When he entered the establishment, he was welcomed by two men. “Welcome to Alpha Solutions.”

“Is this where you convert omegas into alphas?” he asked, dumbly.

The two men looked at each other then looked back at Soonyoung. “Yes,” they said, in chorus. They handed him a brochure.

Soonyoung’s mouth went agape when he saw the pictures showing omegas that is converted into alphas. “Does it hurt?” he inquired.

“No, it won’t hurt. Especially if you’ll avail our special package, the painless conversion. Even your pheromones won’t be detected by any alphas,” Soonyoung’s eyes lit up. He suddenly remembered the alpha who found him by his smell on the club. He shook his head because he’s thinking of that alpha’s smirk again.

“How much?” he asked, trying to erase his memory of the night of his first heat.

He almost collapsed on the floor when he heard the price of the operation. “Thirty million won.”

Soonyoung is desperate. He really wants to change his secondary gender so bad so he begged the two men to just let him have the operation even if it’s in installment.

The men told him to work as their part-timer instead. Soonyoung’s ears perked up. The offer is tempting.

“In just six months, I can undergo the operation?” He asked them.

The two nodded enthusiastically. “And it comes with free food and lodging.”

Soonyoung immediately said yes. How can he say no to free food and lodging plus a future operation right now.

  
                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Jihoon looked around his surrounding. This massage center is eerie. The receptionist led him to a room. It looks really weird. It doesn’t look like a massage room. It looks like...a heat room.

He was about to exit when the door suddenly opened and a figure entered.

“Ya! Open the door! You told me I’ll just serve some tea! What the fuck is this?” The familiar figure shouted, banging at the door who’s now locked from the outside. He’s dressed in a bath robe. He’s also wearing thigh highs. “Ya!”

“W-what are you doing here?”

Soonyoung slowly looked behind him and saw the alpha he’s been thinking about earlier.

The alpha he wants to escape from.

“You! What are you doing here?! You’re a kidnapper?” he accused.

Jihoon quickly shook his head. “No, I’m not. W-what are you wearing?”

The alpha can feel something harden inside his jeans. The room is now full of a familiar scent of strawberry.

“They told me I’ll just serve some tea. If I only knew that it’s you, I won’t take this job,” the omega said as he covered his body with his arms.

Jihoon hates it. There’s certainly fear inside the other’s eyes.

“I won’t do anything to you,” he reassured.

He certainly won’t do it.

He took off his coat and gave it to the omega.

The other took it, warily. Jihoon made a mental note that he’ll kill his older brother when they see each other. He tricked him again. This is nothing like a massage center.

“Jeonghan hyung, I swear I’d kill you when I get out of here,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Do you even know what this place is?” he asked Soonyoung.

“I told you they tricked me, too. They told me I’ll be able to afford the alpha-conversion operation if I serve tea here for six months...” Jihoon quickly cut him off with a growl.

“You’re a big idiot, aren’t you?”

“W-what did you just call me?!” Soonyoung asked, hurt.

“You’re a big idiot. You are scammed! There’s no such thing as that operation. You can’t change who you are,” Jihoon said. Soonyoung felt his heart crack.

“So are you telling me I’ll be an omega forever?”

“If I could just change myself into a beta, I would have done that long ago,” Jihoon whispered. He quickly grabbed Soonyoung’s wrist. “Let’s go, I’ll take you home.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I can’t do that. I have no home.”

“Then that friend of yours. Let me call him.”

“I-I can’t.” Soonyoung shook his head, tears streaming down his face again. “I don’t want to burden him anymore.”

The alpha rolled his eyes. “So, what will you do? Be a prostitute here? This is not a safe place for...”

“There’s no safe place for us!” Soonyoung shouted. “There’s no safe place for omegas like me.” He weakly added as he sob on his palms.

Jihoon’s heart broke at the sight. He watched the other’s body shook as the omega cried his heart out. He really must’ve been terrified with the recent turn of events in his life.

  
“Then let me be the one to protect you.”

  
Jihoon suddenly said. Soonyoung slowly looked up. He saw a hand held out in front of him. He remembered how he felt safe that night. How the other took all his pain away.

 

Soonyoung took Jihoon’s hand.


	3. high noon

Soonyoung’s eyes slowly fluttered open as he woke up. A smell of burning eggs and ham can be sniffed in the air.

It’s been two weeks since he agreed to live ‘temporarily’ at the alpha’s house.

He got up, and walked towards the door. He unlocked all the door locks Jihoon had placed on the guest room’s door. Just so the omega will be assured he has nothing but good intentions towards him.

Soonyoung can’t help but felt his heart swell. But he’s still wary about the alpha’s presence. On the brighter side, he found himself a home. Jihoon also helped him find a job at a nearby cafe with the constant nagging from his assistant Mingyu, of course.

The latter couldn’t understand the need for his young master to help the omega even if it’s helping him and inspiring him, musically.

“You never learn how to properly fry an egg,” Soonyoung told the other who’s busy shielding himself from the cooking oil. “Where’s your assistant, anyways?” Soonyoung asked while drinking cold water.

“I told him not to come.” Jihoon bit his lower lip.

He observed that the omega is drinking cold water early in the morning again. “You can use the coffee maker if you want,” he said as he returned his gaze to the frying pan again. “Oh shit,” he cursed when he saw the now burnt sunny side up on the pan.

Soonyoung chuckled.

He walked towards the alpha and gently pushed him aside. “Let me handle this.” He put the burnt eggs on the trash bin and grabbed uncooked eggs from the fridge and do the work.

Jihoon is just staring at him intently. Soonyoung felt the stares so he tried to open up a conversation.

“How do you like your eggs in the morning, Sir?”

But it only made the atmosphere awkward. Jihoon’s eyes widened at his sudden question.

“E-excuse me what?”

Soonyoung let out a soft “Oh, I didn’t know it would come off that way to you.” He laughed.

Jihoon felt his cheeks burning, embarrassed because of what he had just thought. He tried to maintain his composure. “I-I was trying to do sunny side-ups earlier.”

“Two sunny side ups, coming!” Soonyoung chirped. The alpha just watched him from the side.

“Why are you so good at this?” he curiously asked.

“At what? At making eggs?” Soonyoung joked. Jihoon almost choked again. “I ran away from home at an early age. I didn’t even get to finish high school. I have to do everything by myself or I won’t survive,” the other shared.

When Soonyoung felt Jihoon tensed, he quickly let out a laugh. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me or anything. I can handle myself pretty well.” Soonyoung’s head hung low when he added, “Not until I learned of my true secondary gender.”

The alpha froze. “I’m sorry about...”

“I told you, you don’t have to feel sorry for me.” He finished frying the eggs. “It should be me who’s sorry. I always lash out on you. And you still have the heart to save me whenever.”

Jihoon hummed in response.

“But I still don’t fully trust you and your hormones!” The omega added as he pointed a fork to Jihoon.

Jihoon just grinned and crossed his arms. “Don’t worry, the feeling is mutual. I don’t trust omegas too.”

“Funny how you kept one inside your house, Mr. Alpha-who-hates-omegas-to-guts,” Soonyoung retorted.

They both sat down to eat their breakfast. “By the way, heat cycles can be regular or random. If ever you’re feeling that again, there’s a heat center on the ground floor of this building. It’s safe and highly- secured so no one except omegas can enter. You can go there to spend your heat there. Don’t worry about the expenses, I’ll handle it,” Jihoon told the other while eating the sunny side up Soonyoung cooked.

The latter felt his heart swelling from all the concern the alpha is giving him. However, he’s someone who cannot take anything without properly giving it back so he quickly replied, “I’m paying you back for all of these.”

Jihoon nodded. “You can also clean this house if that’ll make you at ease.”

The alpha quickly finished his food. “Thanks for the food.”

Jihoon went out to meet his bandmates while Soonyoung took a shower before he went to the cafe he’s working at right now.

There’s no customer in sight. He took this opportunity to search about his condition. He searched about heat cycles and some important information he should know.

Heat cycles are regular every month and in some rare cases, about 2% of the population, it’s random.

Soonyoung thought that being in that 2% of population would be extremely unlucky. When in heat, omegas should go to the nearest heat centers.

He searched for all the heat centers within the area. There’s quite a lot. Some of those are private and some are government-provided.

They already studied about this in middle school. But Soonyoung, upon learning that he’s an alpha, he didn’t listen to all the of the lessons concerning omegas.

He didn’t know he’ll actually be one in the future so he slack off.

He learned that private heat centers has higher security than the government-provided one. There’s also an “Omega Protection Law” existing but there’s many complaints about the law not being implemented properly.

Soonyoung felt his stomach twist again. He’s right. There really is no safe place for them.

Omegas can be safe only when they find their mate. Because apparently, no one can touch an omega who’s already bonded.

Aside from the alpha mate being overprotective over his omega, the omega’s body will release a strong scent that is pleasant only to his mate.

Other alphas will find the smell really disgusting so they would stay away from them.

Soonyoung sighed. How can he even think of finding a mate at this point?

He’s homeless, poor, pathetic and a recessive to top all of that.

When his work ended, he went home immediately. He texted his best friend to tell him he’s fine. Seokmin is his mother bird. He always wants to make sure Soonyoung is safe.

He flopped his body down the couch and stared at the wide space that is the alpha’s house.

“He may be rich but he looks empty too,” he told himself.

He dozed off after a few minutes. When he woke up, he felt that familiar feeling again.

It stings. It’s so painful. He’s feeling that extremely hot feeling inside his system again.

‘Fuck. Am I in heat again?’

It turns out that Soonyoung belongs to the unlucky 2% of the population of omegas with random heat cycles.

He contemplated if he’ll go down to the heat center Jihoon told him but he quickly dismissed it when he thought that they’re on the 17th floor. And there’s no way in hell there won’t be an alpha lurking in the hallways or in the elevators before he could reach the heat center.

He forced himself to stand up and walk towards his room. He locked himself inside.

He sprawled his body on the bed, curled like a ball as he grunted and mumbled incoherent words.

It’s so damn painful and he’s feeling the need for something or someone again.

He remembered the pills Jihoon gave him. He crawled and reached for the bedside drawer.

Soonyoung took it in one gulp, forcing the pill into his throat. There’s no time for him to go outside and get some water. Jihoon is coming home any minute right now.

A few minutes and the pain still won’t subside. The omega took off his pants and tried relieving himself.

He muttered several curse words as he soothe himself with his own palms pumping his own dick. He tried fingering his own, too.

“Fuck. Please, work.”

His mind is getting hazy, hands getting tired with the fast movements he’s been doing to satisfy himself but to no avail.

Soonyoung suddenly heard the door of the unit opening then closing.

Jihoon put locks on the inside. But he forgot to put locks on the outside, too.

 

The alpha inhaled that familiar scent of strawberries filling the air. He mentally cursed when it registered to him what’s happening but it’s already too late.

Soonyoung is already running towards him, his eyes void of that innocence Jihoon loves seeing whenever he looks at the omega.

The other reached for his face and hungrily kissed him. Jihoon felt his own member twitching from inside his pants.

He tried moving away. This is not right. He promised not to do anything to Soonyoung.

“I-I told you to go to the heat center.” He froze when the omega started palming his hard-on.

“J-Jihoon, please help me,” Soonyoung said in hushed tones, weariness evident as he looked at Jihoon with hooded eyes. “I’m begging you. I’m tired.” The omega pressed the alpha’s member harder.

“S-Shit. Your heat is random.”

Jihoon tried to fight the urge. No, he didn’t want to do anything they’ll regret the next morning again.

“J-Jihoon, my hands are tired. Please help me. I-It’s really painful.”

Jihoon saw the other’s cheeks. It’s so red.

“I-I can’t.” He tried avoiding Soonyoung’s kisses.

The omega’s hand is already snaking and teasing the button of Jihoon’s pants. “You told me you’ll help me.”

The alpha swatted Soonyoung’s hand away from his pants. “I told you that, b-but not this way. I promised you I won’t do anything to you. You are not in your best state of mind right now, Soonyoung. You’ll regret this tomorrow for sure.”

Soonyoung reached for Jihoon’s mouth again. “I-It’s so fucking painful. Just...do something.” His voice is weakening.

Jihoon gained all of his strength to stop himself from doing something to the omega.

He remembered how the other looked at him with fear after what happened to them the first time. He didn’t want to repeat the same mistake.

Jihoon tugged Soonyoung’s hand and led him to his room. “W-What are we doing?”

The alpha made the other lie down. He took some of his clothes from his closet and gave it to the omega.

Soonyoung calmed down somehow. He didn’t know why but it somehow relieved the pain inside his system.

  
Jihoon lay down beside him and engulfed him into a hug. “I’ll spend your heat with you but not in that way. I’m sorry.”

Soonyoung nuzzled closer to the alpha. His coffee scent is calming him. Their position is calming him. It somehow eases the pain.

Not totally. But at least, his mind is a little not hazy anymore.

“I really hope this helps,” Jihoon said as he started caressing the omega’s hair.

“T-Thank you.l,” Soonyoung mumbled softly.

“Sleep now. I’ll be here beside you. No one’s gonna hurt you,” Jihoon reassured the other.

The omega slowly dozed off a few minutes after, tiredness evident on his sleeping face.

Jihoon felt that sudden surge of melodies and notes clouding his mind again.

He slowly got up, after making sure that Soonyoung is already sleeping. The other’s eyebrows furrowed so he went back to his position and put a finger on the other’s forehead to straighten the crease.

He’ll probably complete their band’s album by tomorrow.

  
                 ☕️☁️🍓

“So, did you guys do it again?” Seokmin asked Soonyoung, his chin resting on his palms with a goofy smile on his face.

“Did what?” Soonyoung tried to feign ignorance. He gave Seokmin his coffee.

Soonyoung really loves working here at the coffee shop. It makes him think of home and it somehow reminds him of Jihoon.

The beta rolled his eyes. “Stop acting all virgin, Kwon Soonyoung.”

It’s Soonyoung’s turn to roll his eyes at his friend. “We didn’t.”

Seokmin’s mouth is agape. “What? How can that alpha control himself? I mean...”

“Lee Jihoon is a whole gentleman,” Soonyoung said as he sat down on the seat across his best friend. There’s no one besides them inside the cafe right now.

“Wow. Jihoon should be a Nobel Prize awardee,” Seokmin said as he gave two thumbs up. “Alphas, just like what our teachers always tell us, they go crazy over pheromones of omegas in heat. But Jihoon...just wow.” He clapped dramatically.

The omega just looked outside the coffee shop. He stared at the couple who’s just across te street.

It’s both males. But one can figure out one is an alpha and the other is an omega.

“What do you think of bonding, Seokmin?” he suddenly blurted out.

The other almost spit his coffee. “What?! Did you just say bonding?”

Soonyoung hummed in response.

“Bonding is a once-in-a-lifetime decision, Soonyoung. You won’t— I mean you can break a bond but it’s always the omega who suffers in the end,” Seokmin explained.

“If you find someone like Jihoon, you can always consider bonding tho.” Seokmin’s eyes widened at what he suddenly realized. He held his best friend’s hand. “Wait! That’s it!”

Soonyoung looked at him, puzzled.

“Just ask Jihoon to bond with you, the beta suggested as if it’s the most natural thing to say.

The other quickly swatted Seokmin’s hands away. “You’re crazy, aren’t you?”

“We’re both crazy. That’s why we’re best friends,” Seokmin stated, matter-of-factly.

Soonyoung quickly averted his gaze. He could see the couple kissing each other now.

“It’s not like Jihoon likes me or anything,” Soonyoung said in a soft voice.

The other looked at him with a teasing smile on his face. “So, you like him?”

His friend’s face turned red. “I-I don’t!” He exclaimed.

The other’s smile even widened.

“Kwon Soonyoung, this is just the second time I saw you blush that hard ever since your unrequited crush in middle school.”

Soonyoung groaned. “Jihoon is a good man. But I don’t want to involve myself with him.”

He heaved a sigh. Jihoon is like the tip of the triangle. While him, he’s on the far bottom.

How can he even think of bonding with him? Stupid Soonyoung.

“You know what? I think Jihoon likes you tho. He’s always been known to despise omegas so why do you think is he being cuddly and protective of you?”

The omega’s heart did several backflips because of what Seokmin said. “I-It’s just out of pity.”

“I don’t think alphas ever have that in their vocabulary. If I’m an alpha, and I happened to walk inside a room with an omega in heat, I’d surely take advantage of that. It’s free meal,” the beta said that earned a glare from Soonyoung. “What? That’s how alphas normally act. It’s always out of hormones.”

“Still...”

“Think about what I told you, Soonyoung.”

 

  
                       ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Are you telling me, our album is all thanks to that omega?” Mingyu asked his young master incredulously.

“Will you keep your volume low, Kim Mingyu?”

“But, Young master— What is he doing to you? This is sorcery,” the beta exclaimed, his forehead creased.

“I don’t know. But I’m drawn to him,” Jihoon said as he looked at the lyrics he finished writing, thanks to his muse.

“It’s just your hormones speaking, Young master.”

The alpha hissed. “You know I despise my hormones and this secondary gender shit so much, Gyu. It’s definitely not that,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Then what? You like him now?”

Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open. He felt his ears burning. He didn’t answer Mingyu’s question. He just smiled mysteriously at the beta.

  
“I don’t think your father and your Jeonghan hyung will be pleased about this, hyung,” Mingyu said when he saw that unfamiliar smile from his young master.

“I don’t care. Tell them not to send me those flower boys this month— no, tell him stop sending them completely. I don’t need them.”

  
The beta looked at his wristwatch. “I think it’s too late now, Young master. He’s probably in front of your unit right now.”

Jihoon quickly stood up. “Oh shit — Soonyoung.”

He walked out of their band room immediately. Mingyu shook his head.

This is so not him.

 

  
Soonyoung hurriedly opened the door expecting it’s Jihoon but when he opened it and saw a different person, a beautiful, sparkling person in front of the unit’s door, his shoulders slumped.

‘He’s an omega, too. But he’s way more beautiful than him.’

“This is where Lee Jihoon lives, right? Or did I get the wrong address?”

“I-it is,” Soonyoung stuttered.

“Tell him, I’m Lee Chan, his flower boy for the month.”

Soonyoung felt his heart sink. He was about to say something but he was cut off when someone called him. It’s Jihoon who’s panting heavily. It seems like he hurriedly went here.

‘Is he excited for his flower boy?’ Soonyoung thought.

“Who are you?” The alpha asked the other omega standing at his front door.

The beautiful omega smiled beautifully at him, just like how every flower boy that Jeonghan sends him every month.

“I’m Lee Chan. I supposed you’re Lee Jihoon? You exude that big alpha energy in you,” he said as he smirked.

Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung who quickly averted his gaze.

“Let’s not talk here,” Jihoon pulled the younger omega away from there.

Soonyoung just watch them walk away. He felt something sting inside his heart.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” He muttered to himself as he closed the door of Jihoon’s unit.

The alpha pulled the younger omega to his car and he drove them to their company.

“What did my brother told you?” Jihoon asked with a stern voice.

“He told me to seduce you,” the younger said seductively. He bit his lower lip and snaked his hands on the alpha’s leg.

Jihoon growled. “Try harder, omega. I’m not here to play games with you.”

The other smirked. “Do you want me to try harder?” He smiled dangerously as he bravely put his hands on the alpha’s inner thighs.

Jihoon is not aroused. He’s clearly frustrated. His brother sent an aggressive one this time. He’s so done with all his brother’s antics.

He quickly stopped the car and stopped the omega’s hand on doing anything at his manhood. “Look, kid. I don’t know how much my brother promised you but I’m willing to double that. Just get your hands off of me,” Jihoon commanded through gritted teeth.

The omega withdrew his hand with the mention of cash and they finally had some peace on their way to their company.

“Hyung, what the fuck are you doing?” Jihoon asked. He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair.

“What a pleasant surprise, baby brother. You don’t even visit the mansion but you came here at my office,” Jeonghan said. He spread his arms widely, attempting to hug his little brother.

Jihoon quickly swatted his arms away. “Stop sending me omegas. They’re not some kind of package you get to send your little brother every month. They’re fucking human,” he said sharply.

“Since when do you care about omegas, Jihoon? The last time I checked, you hate us so much.”

Jihoon shut his eyes, “I hate the whole secondary gender thing,” he said that made his brother laugh.

“You don’t hate omegas now? Why? Because of that weakling you’re hiding inside your house?” Jeonghan snapped.

The alpha clenched his fists. “How do you know...”

“Well, Mingyu is not that secretive.”

“Listen, hyung. Don’t touch that omega. He has nothing to do with me. I’m just...helping him.” Jihoon told Jeonghan.

“I’m telling you this, Lee Jihoon. You really shouldn’t have anything to do with that omega. He’s recessive. He won’t even be able to produce us an heir. Father will not be happy about this.

The younger rolled his eyes. “This is why I don’t go home lately. It’s because all you talk about is an heir. Why don’t you go and produce an heir yourself, hyung.”

“You know very well that I can’t,” Jeonghan said, almost in a whisper.

“That’s the same for me,” Jihoon retorted.

“I can’t. I’m saying this for the last time hyung, stop all those antics to get me laid. I won’t ever do that with someone I don’t love,” Jihoon emphasized. He was about to walk out of the door when he added, “And leave that omega alone...if you don’t want to be on my bad side.”

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

“You are jealous,” Seokmin said from the other line. Soonyoung called him immediately when he felt something in his stomach.

The omega froze. “Jealous?! Seokmin, what the fuck?!”

“Facts only. You told me you felt that after seeing Jihoon with another omega.”

“I just told you I think this is indigestion. I ate a lot of strawberry shortcakes at the cafe.” Soonyoung tried to reason out.

The beta just laughed. “Nice try, Kwon Soonyoung. By the way, are you not in heat again?”

“I’m not, why?”

“I’m just worried because it’s random, right? My classmate felt her heat this morning while we’re having our discussion. The alphas in our class went so wild. I hope that doesn’t happen when you’re in the cafe,” Seokmin told him, worriedly.

“Don’t scare me!” Soonyoung replied. “Just thinking about going through heat again, I can’t sleep at night.”

“Being in heat is a blessing when you have an alpha like Lee Jihoon by your side,” Seokmin said, dreamily.

It made Soonyoung blush. His best friend is right. But Lee Jihoon is someone whom he doesn’t deserve even in his wet dreams.

Soonyoung tried to prick his thumb with a needle in hopes that it could get rid of that uneasy feeling inside his stomach.

He is trying to convince himself it’s just indigestion and not some jealousy crap his best friend is saying.

The door opened and it revealed Jihoon.

The alpha saw the omega sitting on the couch with a needle in his hand. He walked towards him and sat beside him.

“You have an indigestion?” He asked as he watched the other closing his eyes while trying to prick his thumb.

The other just hummed in response.

“Mind if I help you?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung froze but nodded at the alpha’s question.

Jihoon took the needle from him. “May I?” he asked Soonyoung, pointing at the latter’s hand.

The omega nodded and Jihooncarefully took it and focused on his thumb.

The other felt some tingling in his heart at the sudden touch. To distract himself, he tried to come up with a topic.

“How’s your flower boy?” shoot. Of all the questions to ask, Soonyoung really chose to ask the reason for that weird feeling in his stomach.

“I sent him home,” Jihoon replied shortly.

“You have beautiful omegas like that every month?” Soonyoung asked, curiously. “How to be you?” He awkwardly laughed.

The alpha just shook his head. “It sucks to be me,” he admitted.

Soonyoung contemplated if he’s going to ask that question that suddenly popped up inside his head but ended up asking anyway.

“So, did you do ‘it’ with one of your flower boys?”

Jihoon looked at the other’s eyes when he answered him. “No.”

“Why? I bet there’s many pretty omegas sent to you.”

Jihoon finally pricked his finger but it’s completely forgotten by Soonyoung when the alpha answered his question.

“I won’t do it with someone I don’t love.”


	4. full moon

Jihoon couldn’t sleep that night. He thought of everything that happened. His Jeonghan hyung’s words haunted him.

Before completely walking away from the latter’s office earlier, Jeonghan actually said something to him. Something that made him clench his fist.

“I don’t want to be on your bad side, Jihoon. But can you at least stop being stubborn and do your duty as the only alpha son of this household? You’ve had your freedom long enough. Stop playing around now, Lee Jihoon.”

  
Just because his older brother can’t produce an heir, it doesn’t mean that they can force him to do the job of giving an heir for their family. He’s not some breeding machine. He can’t just produce pups just because of his filial duties.

Jeonghan is an illegitimate child. Add the fact that he’s an omega. He’s actually a son of his mother from another alpha. It happened when his father was out of town. His mom went in heat but she’s out of the house. An alpha forced himself into her.

This is another reason why he hates this secondary gender bullshit. Every night, he could imagine his mom crying for help but no one is answering.

When he knew of that story, he swore to the heavens he’ll never be that alpha who just goes into rut whenever.

He surrounded himself with alphas and betas. He made it a facade to use his omega hatred excuse to resist his nature.

All those flower boys that Jeonghan sends him every month, he makes sure to double his brother’s offer to them so they can leave him alone.

But that fateful night. That fateful night with Soonyoung is different. The omega has no fear to ask for his help. He felt like...he should help him.

For the first time in his life, Lee Jihoon wants to protect something by not avoiding it but by keeping it close to him.

Jihoon heard a soft knock from his door. It slowly opened and revealed Soonyoung.

“Soonyoung? What are you doing here?” he asked nervously.

The omega rubbed his nape. “I-I actually can’t sleep. Can I sleep here in your room?” He panicked when he realized what he said. “I-I mean, not on your bed with you. I meant on that couch or on the floor.”

The alpha nodded, still frozen on his spot. He watched the omega settle on the couch inside his room.

“I actually can’t sleep too,” Jihoon said as he lay down again, his one arm under his head as he stared at his ceiling.

The other hummed.

Jihoon glanced at him. “Aren’t you afraid of me?”

The omega chuckled. “Why would I be afraid of you?”

Jihoon licked his dry lips. “I could jump you while you’re sleeping.”

“Don’t you trust your hormones?”

Jihoon shook his head and let out a bitter laugh. “I don’t trust anyone’s hormones,” he said matter-of-factly.

Soonyoung lay down on his side and looked at Jihoon who’s still looking at the ceiling. “I don’t trust hormones too, but I trust you.”

Jihoon froze at what he said and felt his heart beating inside his chest.

“Omegas should never trust alphas,” he replied. He is thankful that the light is dim and Soonyoung can’t see the blush on his face.

“I don’t know why but your presence is calming me, Jihoon,” Soonyoung said as he started dozing off. “I never knew I’m an omega until I met you but...” he paused. “I’m actually thankful it’s you whom I get to spend my first heat with.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung. He was about to say something but he heard soft snores from the other.

The omega somehow always ends up being with him whenever his family takes a toll on him. And he’s thankful of that too.

Soonyoung says he’s calming him but for Jihoon, it’s the other way around.

He stood up from his bed. The alpha carefully walked towards his cabinet and took a blanket. He draped the blanket over the omega’s body. He crouched down and swept some bangs away from Soonyoung’s face.

“Thank you for being here with me too,” he said as he took a brave move and leaned down to kiss the omega’s forehead. The scent of strawberry the omega gives off filled the air soothing Jihoon’s mind.

He’ll have a good sleep again tonight.

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

 

“What’s the meaning of this, hyung?” Mingyu asked Jihoon, his tone a bit raised.

The alpha just looked at him. He carefully removed the headphones he’s wearing. “What?”

“Are you really inviting that omega in our album launch? And it’s a VIP ticket? Hyung! Your family will be there.” Mingyu said incredulously, holding an envelope in his hand.

Jihoon just stared back at the screen of his computer. “What’s so wrong with that?”

“Do you...” Mingyu paused and bit his lower lip. “Do you like him already?”

Jihoon looked at him again, his eyes full of seriousness.

“If I say yes, is there any problem with that?”

The beta creased his forehead. “But Young master! You just met him. Wake up. He’s an omega. You hate omegas, remember?”

Jihoon stood up from his swivel chair. “I don’t fucking like him because he’s an omega. I like him because he’s that person who trusts me for the first time. The peraon I want to protect. The person I want to keep close to me. He’s that someone, Mingyu.”

“That’s your hormones, Young master— no, I mean, hyung! You have to listen to me. You’re just confused.”

“This is not my fucking hormones speaking Mingyu, it’s my heart.” Jihoon snapped with his alpha voice that no omegas or betas can retort to.

Mingyu stepped back when he heard that. “I’m just worried about your family, Young master.”

“Sometimes, I don’t know where your loyalty lies, Kim Mingyu. Is it on me or on my family?” Jihoon bitterly laughed.

The other kept his head hung low. “I serve you both. My family has been serving your family for generations you know that.”

“Just...” Jihoon tapped Mingyu’s shoulder. “I don’t have many people I trust, Gyu. Please don’t make my trust in you falter, too.” He took the invitation from the beta.

“W-where are you going, hyung?”

“I’m personally delivering this to Soonyoung.”

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon drove to the coffee shop where Soonyoung is working. He was about to open the door when he saw a man in front of the omega.

He watched them quietly thinking that the latter is just a customer. Not until he saw the two hugging each other.

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung is absentmindedly wiping the tables in the coffee shop.

He’s still thinking about what Jihoon did to him the other night.

‘ _Thank you for being with me too.’_

_‘Thank you for being with me too.’_

_‘Thank you for being with me too.’_

He was snapped back to reality when someone called his name.

“Soonyoung sunbaenim?” A guy in front of him suddenly said.

The omega looked at him, trying hard to remember where he met the guy. He knitted his eyebrows. “Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“Sunbaenim! It’s me, Boo Seungkwan, your junior in middle school!” The guy with blond hair excitedly replied.

That’s when Soonyoung finally realized who he is. “Oh my god. Is that really you, Seungkwan?”

The other nodded and smiled widely at him.

Seungkwan is that junior who confessed to Soonyoung back in middle school.

But after finding out that Soonyoung likes someone else and that they’re both alphas because of the test they took, Seungkwan finally gave up on his unrequited love.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you earlier. You grew up so well,” Soonyoung told the other as he placed the coffee in front of him.

The other looked at him cheekily, “Having regrets rejecting me back then?”

The other almost choke. “Ya! Do you really have to bring that up now?”

Seungkwan just chuckled. He sipped his coffee and asked again. “So, how are you? I mean, are you mated now? You have an omega mate already? I haven’t heard from you since you went to high school.”

Soonyoung rubbed his nape. “Uhh, about that...”

Seungkwan arched his eyebrows.

“I’m a high school dropout. I ran away from home,” Soonyoung said, embarrased of his state right now.

“What?” Seungkwan asked, worriedly. “Why?”

Soonyoung bit his lip. He’s uncomfortable telling this to people. “It’s family matters.”

The omeg can’t tell other people that his father almost abused him sexually after his mother left.

He shut his eyes tightly. Painful memories are playing back like old tapes inside his mind.

He was brought back to reality again when Seungkwan asked again.

“I’m sorry about that. But sunbaenim, how about a mate? I bet many omegas are waiting in line to spent their heats with you,” the younger told him, dreamily.

To Seungkwan, Soonyoung is that perfect. Even if everyone is bullying the latter back in middle school, he’s still super attracted to him like a magnet.

Soonyoung kept his head hung low as he heaved a deep sigh. “Actually, Seungkwan...I’m not an alpha.”

Seungkwan almost spit his coffee when he heard that. “Excuse me? What?”

“I’m not an alpha. The diagnostic test is wrong.” He tried to let out a smile. “How about you? Are you mated now?”

He was shocked when the other held his hand. “I’m actually not an alpha too.”

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open.

“What are you?”

“I’m a beta.”

“No fucking way,” Soonyoung said in disbelief. “That diagnostic exam sucks.”

“I bet that’s why my sense of smell has always been bland. I thought I’m just a late bloomer or something. Even if I’m surrounded by omegas, I never went into rut,” Seungkwan explained.

“How about you? How did you discover?”

Soonyoung is contemplating if he’ll say that he happened to spent his first heat with Jihoon. In the end, he just kept his mouth shut. “I just went into heat,” he simply said.

“I can’t believe we’re both scammed, sunbaenim.”

Soonyoung hummed as the memory of his first heat flashed back in his mind.

“Where do you live now?”

“I’m actually living with an...alpha, Seungkwan.”

“What?!” Seungkwan’s mouth is agape. “Are you out of your mind?!”

“Jihoon has a pretty good self-control for an alpha, Seungkwan. I trust him,” Soonyoung reassured the other.

“No alpha can be trusted when an omega is in heat,” the beta said, matter-of-factly. “Do you want to live with me?”

Soonyoung’s forehead creased. “What?”

“I’m alone at my apartment actually. The building is full of betas so you don’t have to worry. Plus! There’s a nearby heat center.”

One reason why he left Seokmin’s dorm is because of his neighbors actually. There are so many alphas in that building and he didn’t want to burden his best friend anymore.

But Seungkwan’s offer is pretty good.   
Considering that he didn’t want to be a burden to Jihoon too.

He remembered how Jihoon told him that he won’t do sex with someone he does not love.

Yet, he did it with him because his ‘in heat’ self pleaded him that night.

He doesn’t want to steal something precious from that someone who deserves Jihoon.

“I’ll think about it, Seungkwan.”

The other smiled at him. “You’ll never regret it. Alphas are dangerous.”

‘Lee Jihoon is not dangerous.’ a tiny voice inside his head told him.

“I have to go now, sunbaenim. Here’s my calling card if ever you need me.” The beta handed him a piece of paper that contains his number.

“Nice meeting you again.”

He was shocked when the other suddenly pulled him into a hug. “I missed you, sunbaenim.”

Soonyoung patted his back. He was about to say something when the coffee shop door chimed.

He looked at it and saw a familiar figure walking away from them.

“Jihoon?”

He quickly broke the hug and ran after the alpha.

“Jihoon!” The guy looked back and saw Soonyoung running towards him.

When the latter finally reached him, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for interrupting your moment there,” Jihoon told the omega, the pit of his stomach felt that twist.

“No, no. You’re never an interruption. Do you need something?” The omega asked.

Jihoon handed him the invitation to their album launch. Soonyoung looked at it dumbly.

“That’s tonight. Sorry for the short notice,” Jihoon watched Soonyoung open the envelope and read the content. He cracked a smile when he saw the omega cutely gasp. “That’s two tickets. You can bring Seokmin with you.”

“Shit. It’s VIP, Jihoon.”

The alpha hummed. “You’re my special guest.”

Jihoon felt his ears burning. “I’ll be expecting you, okay?”

Soonyoung watched Jihoon ran away from him. He quickly dialled Seokmin’s number.

“Hello? Did you know that ‘Shut Up’ is having an album launch tonight?”

“Yeah, tickets are exclusive only for the press and some of their high-end fans. Why?”

Soonyoung flushed. He bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from smiling. “We’re not part of the press. What more a high-end fan. But I’m currently holding two VIP tickets for the album launch. Plus, an alpha running away from me telling me I’m his special guest. What do you think, Seokmin? Are you free tonight?”

He heard muffled screams from the other line. He figured Seokmin might be screaming against his pillow right now. “Kwon Soonyoung, for the first time in forever, I am thankful that I’m your best friend.”

The omega pouted. “Let me sell the other ticket then.”

“That’s a freaking joke! You should work on your sense of humor. Let me see Kim Mingyu, the love of my life again, please,” Seokmin pleaded.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened when he suddenly realized something. “It’s an exclusive event, right? What should we wear?”

“Oh shit.”

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu watched his young master warily while the latter is humming to his solo song the moment he came back from the coffee shop. “Young master.”

“Don’t ruin my mood, Mingyu. I’m too happy right now.”

The beta scoffed. The alpha is really stubborn. “If anything happens to your omega tonight if ever he bumped into your Jeonghan hyung, I don’t have anything to do with this, okay?” Mingyu said as he exited the door.

Jisoo entered the studio a few minutes after. “Ji, are you really including your solo song for our setlist? I mean it’s not included in our album so I’m just wondering...”

“Someone special is coming tonight, Jisoo,” he said, still smiling.

The other gasped. “Don’t tell me?”

“My muse is coming tonight.”

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu is pacing back and forth, waiting for that one call he dreads the most.

When his phone rang and it revealed the caller ID of that person, he answered the call and placed the phone at his ear.

“Young master?”

“Everything’s fine, right?”

Mingyu heard Jeonghan say from the other line, his voice stern.

He heaved a deep sigh. “Everything is fine, Young master.” He bit his bottom lip. He should not be caught lying.

Jihoon’s older brother should never know that the omega is coming to the album launch later.

His young master Jihoon is stubborn as hell but it doesn’t mean that he’ll be the reason for the latter’s downfall.

His bloodline has been serving the Lee family for generations. His father is always telling him to do everything for the good of the family they are serving.

But Mingyu doesn’t have the heart to take away his young master’s happiness.

Even if it means breaking his own heart.

He likes Jihoon for years now.

When everyone else has been mocking their family for being ‘servants’ to the alpha family, Jihoon treated him as a person. He never treated him like a dog who just follows his master’s orders. He’s treating him like a friend, a real family.

And throughout these years that he’s been by the alpha’s side, he fell in love with the latter.

An alpha and a beta is an unlikely pair.

But his young master’s words made him fall for him even deeper.

“Alphas and betas are bullshits, Gyu. Fall in love to whoever your heart yearns for. Secondary gender doesn’t matter. What matters the most is your heart.”

 

“Hello? Mingyu, are you still there?” The beta was snapped back to reality.

“Yes, Young master. I’m sorry, what is it again?”

“I asked you if you found any dirt on that omega’s background,” the other asked, impatiently.

Mingyu cleared his throat. “I haven’t found any.”

“You have to find something, Gyu. We have to take him out of the picture,” the person on the other line demanded.

“Yes, sir,” he answered, in a quiet voice.

“Make sure everything will be fine later. Mom and dad will be there,” Jeonghan said.

“Yes, sir. I will.”

  
He massaged his temples. He just hopes that everything will go smoothly later. He is also praying that Soonyoung will not bump into Jihoon’s family.

Or they will all be doomed.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung and Seokmin went to a nearby mall to shop for their clothes later.

“I told you we don’t need to do this, Seok,” Soonyoung said as the latter pulled him to a clothing store.

“Shut up, Soon. Lee Jihoon gave you those precious tickets. The least you could do is look presentable for him,” he said. He took a dress shirt from one of the racks.

“I have clothes at home.”

“What clothes? Those worn-out jeans and shirt with holes? Are you kidding me, Kwon Soonyoung?” Seokmin knitted his eyebrows. “Try this on.”

Soonyoung looked at the clothes handed to him then back to Seokmin, “I don’t have any money for this. Let’s just go home.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s on me.” His best friend shoved the clothes to his chest.

Soonyoung sighed. He’s being a burden again, he thought.

“You don’t have to do this.”

The beta shook his head. “I’m doing this because I want to, Soonie. You are my best friend.” He smiled. “Consider this as payback for giving me that free ticket to see my Mingyu again.”

Soonyoung let out a soft smile. “You’re whipped for Kim Mingyu.”

“Coming from you who’s whipped for Lee Jihoon?” Seokmin rolled his eyes.

They both laughed as Soonyoung tried the dress shirt on.

Seokmin found a denim jacket and bought it for him too.

Tonight is going to be special for Soonyoung, he can feel it.

They both went to the entertainment company building where the album launch will be held.

When they went in, and found the huge hall with press and some elite people inside it, Soonyoung felt his stomach churn.

So, this is what Jihoon’s world is.

The more he looked around the room, the more he realized just how large the gap is between them is.

He somehow felt small.

Even smaller than that ‘middle school Soonyoung’ who got all those insulting words thrown at him.

“S-seokmin, I think we should go home.” He was about to walk out of the room when he bumped into someone.

It’s a blonde guy, whose face is like an angel.

“Sir, I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said and bowed to the other guy.

When the other looked up, he saw Soonyoung and he looked familiar to him. He was about to say something when the lights went off.

Seokmin pulled Soonyoung’s hand before it happened. “Are you crazy? Why are you suddenly running away?”

“I don’t belong here,” the omega whispered.

But when the stage lights turned on and revealed the band with Jihoon as the center, Soonyoung stood there, frozen at his spot.

He’s drawn and mesmerized.

The alpha is wearing a white button up, his hair is down and damped. He stood there, holding the mic stand coolly.

They started singing the songs in their new album.

The room is filled with different scent but Jihoon is able to recognize the all too familiar scent of strawberry. He can’t help but smile.

“I found you,” he whispered to himself.

Soonyoung’s mouth dropped open when he saw the alpha winked at their direction.

His best friend nudged him but he can’t take his eyes and mind off the beautiful alpha in front of him, his heart beating loudly inside his chest.

 

  
When ‘Shut Up’ finished performing the tracklist in their album, the other members of the band went down the stage.

Jihoon walked towards the keyboard. “This song is not included in our album but it is written for someone really special. He inspires me musically. In other words, he is my muse.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung’s direction and continued, “And I hope he gets my message after this song.”

The omega felt the loud beating of his heart inside his chest. He didnt know how Jihoon found him in the crowd but the alpha somehow managed to stare right into his eyes. “This is my solo song, Simple.”

He started singing the first part.

The cameras went wild because of the sudden confession of Jihoon about his muse.

He doesn’t give a fuck about that. He just looks at his omega like they’re the only person inside that room.

“I want it simple~”

All those running away thoughts Soonyoung has been thinking of a while ago are all wiped out.

For the first time in his whole life, he doesn’t want to run away.

On the contrary, he wants to run towards Jihoon.

He wants to take big steps towards him. To make their gaps closer. Or much better, to completely close the gaps between them.

Soonyoung was about to take a step closer to the stage when he felt that uneasy feeling inside of him.

He felt heat rising up from his stomach up to his throat.

He crouched down, feeling wobbly all of a sudden, his knees getting weak.

Jihoon’s song is almost ending when he sensed the sudden spike of strawberry pheromones inside the hall.

He saw the other alphas inside the room froze, too.

They sensed it too.

  
Before the other alphas inside the hall could ever react, he went down the stage, his song unfinished but he doesn’t care. He ran towards Soonyoung.

Soonyoung is curling in pain, his vision getting blurry. Seokmin is beside him, worriedly asking for his condition.

The next thing he knew, someone is pulling him away from that room.


	5. eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried... :(

Soonyoung looked at the hand holding his, then turned his gaze to the familiar back in front of him. He’s too weak to stand up so he stumbled before being able to step out of the hall.

Jihoon crouched down and put Soonyoung’s arms on his shoulders and carried the omega on his back. “Hang in there, Soonyoung. I’ll get you out of here.”

He saw some alphas lurking at the hallways. They’re sniffing through the air like dogs trying to find where the pheromone is coming from. “Shit,” he cursed as he turned right.

There are also alphas there. Every alpha in the area is going crazy for the scent Soonyoung is giving off. He felt that sudden jolt of electricity inside of him, too.

Apparently, he is going into rut too because of Soonyoung’s pheromones. “Kwon Soonyoung, you and your effect on me,” he groaned.

He felt the omega nuzzling closer to his neck. Jihoon felt that sudden surge of heat again. “Ya! Stop that. I have to keep you safe. I might lose my mind if you continue doing that.”

“I-I feel hot. I’m so wet down there. I-I need you,” Soonyoung said in a soft voice that aroused the alpha carrying him more.

“Oh shit.” Jihoon tried to control his nature. “Stop please.”

“Don’t try to resist your nature, alpha. I know we need each other,” Soonyoung told the other dangerously.

“Trust me when I say you’re not in your right mind right now, omega.” Jihoon froze when the omega licked his scent gland.

Great.

There are two buffed alphas coming their way and Jihoon is still frozen at his spot, with the omega on his back.

The two strangers, Jihoon recognized them as the bouncers for the event, walked towards them.

“You should share the blessing, Mr. Vocalist,” one of the two men told him.

The alpha growled. “Fuck off while I’m still asking nicely.” He tried passing through them but the guys grabbed Soonyoung’s arms.

The alpha’s aura darkened when the two buffed guys snatched the omega away from him. “Get your hands off my omega,” Jihoon said, his voice deep and dangerous.

“Your omega?” The two laughed at him mockingly. “Don’t fool us. This one’s not bonded yet.”

“Do you want to play a game? The winner gets to claim him.”

Jihoon saw Soonyoung curling in so much pain. “You don’t know who you are messing with right now,” he said, his dominant voice rumbling across the hallway right now.

He clenched his fists and attacked the other man and shove the body to the other one. They both winced in pain when they came face to face with the wall.

He managed to stun the two alphas but it’s still not enough. No matter how skilled Jihoon is with his martial arts, he’s still outnumbered and outsized.

He quickly put Soonyoung at his back again and tried to run as fast as he could. The two alphas were tailing behind them. Few more turns and there are now four alphas chasing them.

“Kwon Soonyoung, how dare you make every alpha in that room crazy for you?” Jihoon managed to ask. The omega is panting heavily on his back.

“Help. It’s too painful.” Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s cheeks against his neck and it’s burning. This heat is different than his previous heats.

He managed to find a restroom so he went inside. Jihoon settled Soonyoung down on the sink to lock the doors. A minute later, the other alphas were banging the door so hard.

He was about to look at the alpha again when the other suddenly captured him into a kiss. “S-Soon...”

The kiss is hungry and full of need. The omega pressed his palms against Jihoon’s hard-ons. It made the latter froze. Shots of electricity continued shooting up inside his system as he returned the omega’s kiss. He snaked his hand on the other’s waist.

Soonyoung leaned his face down for a better angle. He stopped palming Jihoon’s crotch. He encircled his legs around the alpha’s waist and wrapped his two arms around Jihoon’s neck.

When he pulled away for demand of oxygen, Jihoon told him, “We shouldn’t do this.”

Soonyoung looked at him, his eyes pleading. He said in a very weak voice, “Save me, Jihoon.”

The banging of the other alphas at the door kept on getting louder. Jihoon is still staring into the other’s eyes despite all the chaos.

There’s only one way to save Soonyoung from the other alphas.

They both know about it.

Soonyoung suddenly realized what he just said. “I-I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want. You don’t have responsibility to me or whatever. I know you...” he winced when he felt the pain again. “I know you want to do it with someone you love...”

Jihoon cut him off and placed his one hand on the other’s chin so the omega can look at his eyes again. “Are you sure about this?”

“Do you love me?” This is not the perfect moment to ask this when he’s in heat and there are other alphas trying to destroy the door behind them but Soonyoung felt the need to ask first.

  
Jihoon stared at the other’s orbs. He wiped the sheen of sweat on the omega’s forehead. He asked soonyoung back, “Do you trust me?”

“More than myself.”

Jihoon took that as a yes as he leaned on Soonyoung’s neck and bit the skin of the omega’s scent gland. Soonyoung moaned when he felt Jihoon’s teeth against his skin.

The alpha painted the omega’s neck with a mark, in hues of red and violet.

Soon after, the banging on the door was gone. Spikes of strawberry pheromones filled the air. “Your scent is stronger to me now,” Jihoon whispered on the omega’s ear.

The omega felt tired. The pain subsided but it’s still there. The burning sensation inside his body is still there. “I-It’s so hot. I’m still in pain.”

Jihoon carried Soonyoung on his back again. “Let’s get you home. Don’t worry, no one’s gonna hurt you now. I’m here.”

When the two reached Jihoon’s unit, the alpha carried the other to his room. He went to the bathroom and filled the bath tub with water.

He rummaged his closet for his oversized hoodie (so it can fit his omega). He went to the omega’s room and carried him to the bath tub.

“This will help you lessen the heat,” he said while putting the omega down. “Your heat right now is different from your other heats, Soonyoung. Just call me when you’re done.” He cleared his throat and turned around.

“J-Jihoon...” Soonyoung weakly called out. “Stay.”

The alpha froze. He turned around again and saw Soonyoung, now undressed.

“Soonyoung, I...” he paused. “Even if we’re bonded now, I’m not going to force you to submit to me. I’m not some brainless alpha meathead with no sense of control,” Jihoon assured. He was shocked when the omega walked towards him and tugged him to sit on the lid of the tub.

“I want you, Jihoon.” The omega walked inside the tub, his body submerged to the water.

Jihoon bit his lip. “You’re just saying that because you’re in heat.” He was startled once again when Soonyoung reached for his collar and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Help me get through this heat. I don’t need anyone else but you.” Jihoon was pulled to the tub too, his clothes all wet from what Soonyoung did.

“You are one daring omega, aren’t you?” Jihoon said, sweeping the stray hairs away from Soonyoung’s forehead. “You’re making me crazy.”

The other smiled and weakly adjusted his body to sit on Jihoon’s lap. “Should I make you crazier then?” Soonyoung asked with a soft voice, his mind hazy as he straddled Jihoon.

The alpha put his both hands on the omega’s shoulder to stop his movements. “Let me ask you one last time. Are you sure about this?”

Soonyoung let out a moan as response, his fingers playing with Jihoon’s belt already.

“Let me be the one making you crazy.” Jihoon adjusted their bodies so they can switch positions. He is now on top of Soonyoung.

He quickly pulled his now heavy pants because of all the water that seeped through it, leaving him only with his boxers.

He took off his white button up while claiming the omega’s lips. Jihoon placed his one hand on Soonyoung’s cock and pumped it in fast pace. It made Soonyoung’s lips to part slightly.

Jihoon took it as his cue to explore the other’s mouth with his tongue. It is the most intimate unity of their lips, full of movements, full of curious tongues and full of pleasure.

Soonyoung moaned with every movement of Jihoon’s hand against his member. The alpha is indeed making him crazy, his hips squirming with Jihoon’s every touch.

The water in the tub splashing everywhere because of the two’s movements.

The omega’s hands finally moved to glide across the alpha’s back while the latter trailed wet kisses to his jawline down to his neck, then to his scent gland. Soonyoung became a moaning mess when his alpha nibbled the mark he left on him a while ago.

The alpha continued his ministrations as his mouth continued working over the omega’s collarbone, then down to his tiny nipples.

Soonyoung’s voice cracked when jihoon bit his nips, earning a laugh from the alpha. “I want you.”

“Patience, omega.” Jihoonsmirked against the other’s ear. He captured Soonyoung’s lips again while his one hand is reaching for the omega’s hole.

He kissed the other earnestly as his fingertips played with the tight hole. Soonyoung jolted feeling the sensation he felt down at his hole but Jihoon kissed him again, distracting him by nibbling his lower lip when he inserted his middle finger inside of the omega slowly.

He started slowly then he rocked it in and out in a fast manner that made Soonyoung mewl. The water and Soonyoung’s naturally lubricated hole when in heat helped him quicken his movements.

“Is it painful?” Jihoon asked. He kissed the omega’s tears away. “I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Jihoon inserted another finger and it made Soonyoung arch his back in pleasure. The alpha leaned forward to kiss his omega again.

Soon after, Soonyoung felt more comfortable, his hips dancing on Jihoon’s every movement like a pinned butterfly.

It feels so good. The omega’s moans are music to the alpha’s ears. Soonyoung shuddered when he quickened his pace again, spilling almost half of the water in the tub because of all the movements they’ve been doing.

Jihoon pulled his fingers out. He kissed Soonyoung’s wet shoulders and pulled his boxers down. His cock slapped softly against his abdomen.

Soonyoung’s face reddened. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. “Don’t look at me like you’re seeing it for the first time.”

“The situation and the feelings are different, okay?” The other defended.

Jihoon wrapped the other’s thighs around his waist. He leaned forward to whisper on his omega’s ear. “Tell me, what do you want me to do?”

Soonyoung breathed heavily, with quivering lips, he answered to his alpha’s question. “I-I want you inside of me right now.”

Jihoon smirked. “I want you to repeat.”

“I want you inside of me right now,” Soonyoung purred as he tried to catch Jihoon’s lips.

“Let me say something first.” Jihoon placed a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

“I love you.”

Jihoon slowly inserted his member inside Soonyoung’s puckered hole. The omega’s red lips was claimed once again by the alpha.

Soonyoung felt the pleasure shot up his body. His fingertips biting into the flesh of back. He mewled, his pheromones spiking up as he felt Jihoon quicken his pace.

The alpha thrusted down the wet hole while devouring the other’s scent gland. He drank every single moan and gasp from his omega’s lips.

The frequency of Soonyoung’s moans intensified when Jihoon finally found his prostate. The alpha’s knot slipped into the opening as he felt the all too familiar feeling in his lower stomach, desperate for release

He successfully formed his knot around the omega, their heads resting on each other’s shoulders. Just like the first time that he knotted with the omega, Jihoon felt the surge of melodies again.

Soonyoung felt that warm liquid fill his insides again. He followed shortly after, his cum mixed eventually with the water in the tub.

The alpha slowly withdrew his dick out of Soonyoung’s hole. He adjusted their positions so it will be Soonyoung on top of him right now. The omega’s eyes shut tightly, exhausted. Jihoon kissed the omega’s forehead.

“Am I your omega now?”

“Omega or not, I love you.”

After staying in that position for a while, Jihoon carried Soonyoung to the sink. He grabbed towels to wrap around his waist and to wipe his omega clean.

“Is it painful?”

The other shook his head, but his eyes are glassy with unshed tears.

Jihoon wrapped the omega with the towel and carried him to the bed. He took the clothes he prepared beforehand and put it on Soonyoung.

He remembered he’s still naked with only a towel hanging around his waist so he put on some clothes too.

He lay down next to his mate and spooned the other. Soonyoung rested his head against Jihoon’s chest and let himself drown in the alpha’s warmth.

  
“Soonyoung.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you still scared?”

Soonyoung nodded his head.

Jihoon started singing his confession song earlier. This time, with his muse against his chest, their pheromones mixed, filling his whole room.

“I want it simple~”

The alpha kissed Soonyoung’s temples.

“Sleep now. No one’s gonna hurt you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really tried :(


	6. aurora borealis

Soonyoung’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He saw the familiar ceiling of Jihoon’s room and suddenly, flashbacks of what happened last night came into his mind.

He felt a sudden pain on his lower body.

Right, he’s mated now.

He was about to stand up when the door opened and it revealed his alpha, with an apron carrying a small breakfast table with plates and a glass of water.

“Good morning~” Jihoon smiled brightly at him. Soonyoung can’t stop himself from blushing.

The alpha laughed at the omega’s cuteness. He walked towards him and put the breakfast table in front of his mate.

“Breakfast on bed~” Jihoon rubbed his nape, shyly. “I’m sorry for the burnt eggs. I tried.”

Soonyoung chuckled softly. “So, it’s really true that alphas can’t cook.”

“Shut up. I’ll learn how to cook you’ll see.” Jihoon pouted. “So, I can cook for you everyday,” he added, almost in a whisper.

The omega flushed when he heard that so he averted his gaze and looked at the food.

“Try the ham, it’s more decent than the eggs.”

Soonyoung didn’t listen and tried the eggs instead. Jihoon flicked his forehead. “You’re really stubborn.”

“I’ll eat them all. God Woozi made them for me.”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to blush at the remark. He cleared his throat.

“I’ll help you clean up later.”

After eating, Jihoon helped Soonyoung walk towards the bathroom.

He was about to walk out when the latter stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“Just call me when you’re done.”

Soonyoung laughed. “Deja vu.”

“You told me you’ll help me clean up,” he added. It made Jihoon froze. “At least help me scrub my back.”

The alpha slowly turned around again. This time, Soonyoung is already in the tub, his body submerged under the bubbles.

Jihoon sat beside the tub. He put an ample amount of shampoo on his palms and applied it on soonyoung’s hair.

“Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

“Why me?”

“What do you mean, ‘why you’?” Jihoon asked, his brows furrowed. His hands are still massaging Soonyoung’s scalp.

“Why do you chose me as your mate? You hate omegas,” Soonyoung said the last sentence in a quiet voice.

“Hating omegas is the facade I made because I hate my nature,” the alpha explained.

The other just listened attentively.

“My mom is an omega. She’s arranged to be bonded with my dad. But days before they’re officially mated, my father has to go to a business trip,” Jihoon paused and looked at the other who’s playing with the bubbles. “She was harassed by an alpha before being bonded with my dad.”

Soonyoung froze. He suddenly remembered his father ‘almost’ doing it to him that made him run away from home.

Jihoon took his hands and rubbed soothing circles on it. “Seeing you last night...I got scared it might happen to you. I...” He paused. “I have to do what I have to do.”

“I-I’m sorry...that happened to your mom.” Soonyoung looked at Jihoon who’s still caressing the back of his hand.

“Why are you saying sorry? That happened way before we’re both born.” Jihoon tried to let out a smile. “To answer you question why I chose you...” The alpha smiled at the thought of him and Soonyoung being mates.

“I chose you because it’s you.” He leaned forward to kiss Soonyoung’s forehead.

“Even if we live in another world where there is no secondary gender, I’d choose you.” He kissed Soonyoung’s nose next.

“Even if you’re an alpha, beta or omega, I’d choose you.” Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s lips last.

“But I’m just nothing, Jihoon. I can’t offer anything to you. We’re on different ends of the hierarchy. I might not even be able to give you any pups...”

Jihoon cut him off with another kiss.

  
“Your heart and trust is more than enough, Soonyoung.” They stared at each other. Jihoon wiped away the shampoo lather streaming down on Soonyoung’s eyes. “You say we’re on different ends, right? If that’s what you think, stay where you are and let me be the one to run towards you.”

The alpha smelled the fresh strawberry scent inside the room. He chuckled and pinched his omega’s cheek. “You’re flustered, aren’t you?”

“H-How did you know that?” Soonyoung averted his gaze.

“Your scent is all over the place.”

“But, you don’t even know me that well.” He tried diverting the topic, his voice quiet and full of doubts.

“You’ll never ran out of ‘buts’, aren’t you?” The alpha is now rinsing the shampoo off the omega’s hair now. “Do you perhaps...” He bit his lower lip. “Do you regret everything that happened last night?”

“No,” Soonyoung answered quickly. “It is the happiest night of my life.”

Jihoon smiled at what he heard. His heart is so full, it felt like bursting any moment right now.

“Then, let me turn all your doubts about us into reassurances.”

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s bare shoulder.

The other nodded.

“Let me scrub your back next,” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung never felt so safe and loved his whole life.

‘I’m hoping you’re the one who won’t regret this, Jihoon,’ he thought.

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

  
Jihoon called the coffee shop owner to tell her that Soonyoung won’t be able to go to work that day.

He tried to ignore all the phone calls and text messages but Mingyu is already in front of him so all his attempts failed miserably.

“Young master, please.”

Jihoon rubbed his temples. He looked at his mate who’s quietly listening to them from the couch.

“Can you manage to move around the house now, Soonyoung?”

The other blushed at his question while Mingyu’s mouth is agape.

“I-I’m okay.”

“Did you guys...”

Jihoon ignored the beta’s reaction and focused on Soonyoung. “Are you sure?”

“Don’t worry about me.” Soonyoung tried to let out a smile.

The alpha took his hoodie and walked towards his room to take his car keys. “Let’s go before I change my mind, Gyu.”

The ride to the Lee mansion is quiet and awkward. The car is filled with uncomfortable silence.

“Did you do it again with...him?”

“We’re bonded now.”

To say that Mingyu is shocked is an understatement.

“Hyung! You didn’t...”

“Well, I just did.” Jihoon shrugged.

“So, sorry but you have to tell my Jeonghan hyung that any attempts to hook me up will fail miserably from this day onwards.” Jihoon smiled at the memory of the mark he left at Soonyoung’s neck. “Because Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung are mates now.”

When they arrived at the mansion, Jihoon felt suffocated just inhaling the air inside their house.

It’s been so long since he last visited here. Their butler led him to his father’s study.  
When he entered the room, his father and his Jeonghan hyung is already there.

“Lee Jihoon, my prodigal son,” Mr. Lee greeted his son. “That’s quite a show you have in there last night.” Jihoon walked towards Jeonghan in front of his father’s table.

The older Lee stood up and walked towards them. Jihoon saw his father raising his hand. He closed his eyes.

He’s ready to take anything his father will do to him. He heard a slap but it didn’t land on his face.

It landed on Jeonghan.

“Dad!” He shouted. Jeonghan just kept his head hung low.

“I told you to watch your brother, right? I told you to help him give us an heir.”

“I’m sorry, dad,” the blonde guy answered.

Jihoon looked at him dumbfounded. “You don’t have to say sorry, hyung— Dad! Hit me instead.”

“You’re a disappointment, Yoon Jeonghan.” Mr. Lee blurted out. “I shouldn’t have taken you in. You are useless.”

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Jeonghan repeated.

Jihoon can’t believe what he’s hearing. “Dad, please. It should be me you’re hitting. I don’t regret everything I did last night,” Jihoon said, his voice stern. “Stop treating me like a breeding factory for this family. I want to have my freedom. Just pass the entire company to Jeonghan hyung. I’m sure he can handle it well

“I’ve given you enough freedom, Lee Jihoon. I won’t make this omega son of no one to inherit our company,” his father retorted.

Jihoon saw Jeonghan flinch.

“I’m sorry, Dad. I can’t do this,” Jihoon firmly said and turned around. “Please tell mom I dropped by.” He walked out of the door.

He went straight to their parking lot to get his car with Mingyu following him behind.

“Young master.”

“Not now, Mingyu.”

He went inside his car and drove away. He wants to go back to his safe place again — beside Soonyoung.

Jihoon passed by a cake shop. He stopped the car and went inside to buy a ‘strawberry shortcake’ for Soonyoung.

He was about to go inside his car again when something caught his eye.

It’s a baby store beside the cake shop. He saw a tiny pair of blue shoes displayed by the window.

He didn’t know why but his feet led him inside it. He bought the baby shoes.

When the alpha finally reached his home, his first instinct is to find his omega.

He looked inside Soonyoung’s room but found no one. He went looking at his room next but he found no body on his bed.

He stopped when heard soft snores coming from his wardrobe. When he carefully opened it, he saw Soonyoung sleeping inside it. His body is wrapped with the alpha’s clothes.

He crouched down and caressed the other’s cheek, his eyes full of love while staring at Soonyoung.

“My omega learned about nesting already.”

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

It’s been weeks since Jihoon and Soonyoung had bonded.

The press released several statements about the night of the album launch. Thankfully, they weren’t able to see Soonyoung’s face that night.

Jihoon is the headlines of news for several days.

_ ‘Shut Up vocalist, Woozi, who claims he hates omegas seen running away with one last album launch’ _

_ ‘Who is Woozi’s mysterious omega?’ _

_ ‘Love changed omega-hater Woozi’ _

The antis expected the band to flop but to everyone’s surprise, their album sales skyrocketed.

Jihoon and his band has been busy for the past few days. It’s not that he hates it but he partly hates it.

Being busy with the band also means less time with his mate. And it’s really a disadvantage when they just ‘bonded’.

Every time he goes home, he always find the omega curled inside his closet. He already made it his nest.

Nesting is an after-effect of being bonded. omegas tend to ‘nest’ whenever they suffer from emotional distress or when they miss their alphas or when they are conceiving.

Jihoon carefully carried Soonyoung bridal style from the nest to his bed. The omega stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

“You’re home already?”

“I told you, you can call me if you miss me that much. You don’t have to curl up uncomfortably inside my closet,” the alpha nagged.

The other shook his head. “It’s more comfortable when I’m there. Besides, I...” He bit his lower lip. “I don’t want to disturb you when you’re working.”

Jihoon carded his omega’s hair, leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You will never be a disturbance.”

“You bought a plushie again?”Soonyoung pointed at the hamster plushie on the alpha’s bedside table.

Jihoon sat beside him and nodded. “I don’t know why but whenever I pass by that baby store, I can’t resist buying something.”

Soonyoung stared at him intently. “Jihoon.”

  
The alpha hummed.

“I actually searched something,” he paused. “Recessive omegas like me are...”

“Are what?”

“Are prone to miscarriages and has low chances of pregnancy.” Soonyoung averted his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon flicked the other’s forehead. “There you are again with your ‘sorry’s’. I told you, you don’t need to give me pups. Pups are blessings but you...” He cupped Soonyoung’s cheeks. “You are more, more, more than enough.”

The omega flushed at that.

Lee Jihoon is someone who’s not only good with notes, he’s also good with his words.

“Cheeseball.”

“But, if we ever have one, what do you want his or her name to be?” Jihoon asked, curiously.

Soonyoung placed a hand under his chin.

“I haven’t think of any. Ddalgi? Uyu?”

The alpha chuckled at that. “Just say you want strawberry milk and go. Who names their child ‘ddalgi’?”

Soonyoung pouted. “But that’s cute.”

Jihoon is already tugging him to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and took a carton of Soonyoung’s favorite strawberry milk. He put the straw before handing it to Soonyoung.

He watched the other sip the milk happily.

“How about you? You thought of a name already?”

  
The alpha smiled mysteriously. “I have thought of it.”

“What name?”

“It’s a secret.” He stuck his tongue out.

The other rolled his eyes playfully. “Clue? Just one clue, please?”

Jihoon licked his lips and smiled at the mere thought of naming their child.

“It has something to do with you and me and the weather.”

Soonyoung tried to ransack his brain with possible names connecting to the weather.

“Haneul?”

“Ddeng.”

“Byeol!”

“Nah.”

“Aha! Taeyang!”

Jihoon shook his head. “It has something to do with us.”

Soonyoung tried to use his remaining brain cells. He excitedly snapped his fingers when he thought of something.

“Bi! Bi! We both love rain.”

“You’re kinda close. It has something to do with it.”

“Mul?”

“Thatsounds like a dog name, Soonie.”

The omega gasped when he suddenly thought of something. “Don’t tell me...”

Jihoon creased his forehead. “What?”

Soonyounglooked scandalized. “I can’t believe you decided to name our pup, bath tub! That’s horrible, Jihoon. No matter how much that bath tub is sentimental to us, you don’t have to name our pup like that.”

The alpha just face palmed.

“Okay, that’s enough guessing. Go to sleep now, Soonie~”

“But I really want to know.” Soonyoung pouted.

“You’ll know later when we already have one.”

Soonyoung felt sad. “What if I can’t give you one,” he whispered as he watched the alpha walking towards his bedroom.

“Wait! Are we sleeping in my room tonight?” The omega asked to which the alpha nodded.

“Why?”

Jihoon reached for his hand. He kissed the omega’s scent gland on the wrist. “About that...actually, I won’t be going home tomorrow night.”

He saw the sudden shift in Soonyoung’s eyes. “We have a gig at a town several miles from here.” He pursed his lips. “But if you don’t want me to go, I won’t go,” he quickly said.

Soonyoung immediately replied. “Of course you should go! What’s a band without a vocalist.”

“But what if you goes into heat while I’m not here?” Jihoon pursed his lips.

“Don’t worry about me. It’s only for a day, Jihoon,” he chuckled. “And besides, my fucked up heat cycle is not bothering me for weeks now. I think it stabilized when you bonded with me.”

  
                   ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung sighed for the nth time that morning. His head is propped on the table. Seokmin is watching him from across, amused.

“That’s your 10th sigh for the last fifteen minutes already, Kwon Soonyoung,” he grumbled.

He sighed again.

“Eleventh.”

“Just call him already!” Seokmin exclaimed.

“I can’t.” he said as he nuzzled closer and sniffed the jacket his alpha left him. “I don’t want to disturb him.”

“You will never be a disturbance,” Seokmin said, in a low voice, staring intensely into the omega’s eyes.

Soonyoung gasped. “Oh my god, do it again, Seokmin.”

“Don’t tell me he really said it like that?” Seokmin asked the other in disbelief.

The omega just nodded.

“I can’t believe Woozi is such a cheeseball. I wonder if Mingyu is cheesy, too.”

Soonyoung shrugged.

“He always looks at me like I stole his favorite candy.”

The beta tapped his shoulder. “He’s jealous because we’re close.”

The other just looked at him, dumbfounded. “Ew! Stop assuming, Lee Seokmin.”

“We’re pretty close, you know. We have each other’s number.”

Soonyoung’s jaw dropped. “What?”

Seokmin proudly showed Mingyu’s number in his contact list.

“Stop flexing, Sir!”

“Want me to ask him about your alpha?”

The other quickly grabbed the other’s phone. “No.”

“Have you built your nest already?”

 

                    ☕️🍓☁️

 

Soonyoung went home to an empty unit again. He misses Jihoon so bad.

He was about to change his clothes when his phone rang.

He almost dropped it when he saw Jihoon’s contact photo on the screen. Soonyoung quickly answered it.

“Hello?” He tried not to sound so clingy.

It’s to prevent the omega from worrying about him.

  
“Did you eat already? Your shift ended, right? I restocked your strawberry milks in the fridge. I also bought some fruits.”

The omega can’t help but smile because of his alpha’s concern over him.

“—if your heat attacks again, don’t forget to lock the doors. No alpha asshole can go near you because we’re already bonded and I already scented every corner of my unit but just to be sure, I’ve called Seokmin already to accompany you tonight. I...”

“Jihoon.”

“Yes?”

“You don’t have to worry about me,” he reassured.

“But still...”

“I love you,” the omega added, bravely. There’s a long pause on the other line. “Jihoon? Are you still there?”

“I should be the one saying that first.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “Sorry, can’t help it.”

“I love you too,” Jihoon finally answered.

They were about to end the call when Jihoon suddenly remembered. “I almost forgot! Go to my room after this call, okay. I really need to go now. See you tomorrow.”

Soonyoung creased his forehead.

He walked towards the alpha’s room. When he opened the door, he saw a pile of blankets and pillows near the closet. It’s full of plushies, too.

There’s a note attached to the hamster plushie.

_This is how you properly nest. Don’t miss me too much._

_—Your alpha_

_PS. There’s some secret treasures hidden inside your nest. You have to find them._

  
Soonyoung tried to rummage the nest built by Jihoon to look for the ‘treasures’. Under one plushie, he found a Skittles. Under that one pillow, he found some more chocolates.

He found a carton of strawberry milk too.

But what surprised him the most is when he found the white button up Jihoon is wearing on the night they became one.

He inhaled Jihoon’s scent and it almost made him tear up.

He misses his mate so much.

He was about to call Jihoon again when the doorbell rang.

“It must be Seokmin.”

He ran towards the door. He opened it and saw the most unexpected person he’d see that night.

 

The omega’s tears started streaming down his face when he saw the man he misses the most, standing there with that adorable smile on his face showing that cute little dimples, while holding a bouquet of fresh strawberries in his one hand.

“Jihoon...”

He ran towards him and enveloped the other into a super tight hug. Jihoon returned the hug and patted his back.

“Miss me that much?”

The omega nodded, still crying on his shoulder. The alpha smiled even wider.

“Soonyoung-ah, I miss you~”

“What happened? I thought you’re coming home tomorrow?” Soonyoung asked when Jihoon grabbed his hand and tugged him to the nest the alpha built for him.

“The gig was cancelled. It’s raining really hard there. Thevenue is an open field. They have no choice but to resched,” Jihoon answered, wiping the tears on the other’s face.

“So, when you called me...”

The alpha chuckled. “I’m already at the parking lot. I’m sorry. Do you like my surprise?”

The omega nodded with that cute pout on his lips. The alpha couldn’t resist the urge to pinch his cheeks.

“Aigoo~ how can I not come home when I know someone this cute is waiting for me?”

The other flushed. He tried hiding it by grabbing one of the strawberry in the bouquet.

“I really find it amusing,” Jihoon said with an amused look on his face.

“I mean, I was actually down all day. When I saw you crying the moment you saw me earlier, I tear up too. I guess, it’s really true that our emotions are now connected as well,” the alpha explained.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung said, in a soft voice.

Jihoon looked at him with knitted eyebrows. “Why are you saying sorry again?”

“I was actually sad the whole day too. It must’ve affected your mood, too.”

  
Jihoon flicked his forehead. “You dumdum, I don’t mind. It’s actually pretty cool to me. I can sense how you’re feeling even if we’re miles apart. That way, I can sense what’s happening to you.”

“But...”

Jihoon shut him up with a peck on his lips. “I don’t want you saying ‘sorry’ for the things you didn’t do, okay?”

The omega sighed. “Sorry.”

Jihoon hissed. “I just told you...”

“It’s a habit of mine, Jihoon. For people like me, ‘sorry’ is like a thing we always carry with us. It’s...I don’t know. You’ll never know. You must be used to being the one who get the apologies,” Soonyoung chuckled. “We’re really worlds apart, Jihoon.”

The other bit his lower lip. He’s partly guilty. Sorry is not an everyday phrase for him. He pulled Soonyoung closer to him and kissed his temples.

“You always think we’re worlds apart but how come we’re cuddling here in your nest, with strawberries in your hand, and my mark on your neck. If you still think of that, always remember to just stay where you are. I’ll run towards you.”

The omeg snuggled closer to Jihoon’s chest, inhaling the scent he missed the most the whole day.

The alpha’s scent resembles that of a calming smell of freshly-brewed coffee that his grandfather loves to make when he’s still alive. It’s the only thing he finds unnerving and peaceful inside that hell hole.

  
Soonyoung pursed his lips. “Aren’t you going to ask about my family?”

Jihoon shook his head. “I won’t push you to tell me something if you can’t. I’ll wait when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” the omega mumbled softly before he slowly dozed off in Jihoon’s arms.

 

                  ☕️☁️🍓

 

“Hyung, are you really cancelling all of our performances out-of-town?” Mingyu asked, his brows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, guys.” Jihoon looked at the other members of ‘Shut Up’. You know that I just found my mate and...” He bit his lower lip. “I’ll try to find more investors for us.”

Cheol tapped his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Jihoon. We understand.”

Jisoo smiled at the vocalist. “That’s right, Ji. You’ve done more than enough for this band. Now that you found your happiness, who are we to demand anything.”

Mingyu just looked at them incredulously. “But...”

“Gyu, you should be the first person who’s happy for Ji. He has man up, finally.” Seungcheol grinned.

  
Mingyu felt a sudden pang in his chest. He kept his head hung low. “Right,” he muttered in a soft voice.

“If anything, our album is still doing well in charts so, those gigs are not really necessary. It’s not like we’re financially unstable.”

Jihoon sighed. “Thank you, guys. I’m not good with words but...thank you, really.”

“Being bonded with someone, it’s really difficult at first,” Cheol said as he put an arm over Jisoo. “Right, honeybunbun?”

The other just chuckled. “It’s not like we’ll know. We’re both betas, Cheol.”

“But we bonded.”

“In your dreams,” Jisoo rolled his eyes. The alpha just watched them in with a smile on his lips.

“Gyu! You should find your mate too,” Jihoon said when he caught sight of a sulking Mingyu in the corner of his studio.

The beta flinched when he heard that. It hurts. It fucking hurts.

The other two agreed. “Jihoon’s right. So, you won’t look like that jealous girlfriend every time you see Jihoon with Soonyoung.”

“When did I?” He snapped then walked out of there, leaving the three of them taken aback by his sudden outburst.

When Mingyu closed the door behind him, he immediately felt guilty because of the way he reacted. He’s praying that the alpha didn’t get to notice it or something.

He was about to go inside the studio again when his phone vibrated. It’s a text from Jeonghan.

‘I’m talking to Jihoon’s omega. Distract my brother for me.’

Mingyu froze at what he just read. He didn’t want to be on Jihoon’s bad side. He shrugged it off. He’s more than sure Jihoon won’t know anyway.

He turned the knob again but he was startled when his young master suddenly appeared in front of him and ran away from them.

“Hyung!” he called out but the alpha frantically went inside the elevator. “What happened?” Mingyu asked the other two betas.

“We have no idea. He suddenly cursed mumbling something about Soonyoung being in distress. Then he stood up and ran away,” Jisoo explained.

“I wish I can be an alpha sometimes,” Cheol said. “So I can sense when you’re in danger too, honeybunbun,” he told Jisoo. Mingyu just rolled his eyes while walking out of the scene to follow his young master.

 

                    ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung is busy organizing the cups on the counter when the coffee shop door chimed, signalling the arrival of someone. When he looked at the person who entered, he felt his mouth drop open. He saw a beautiful man in front of him.

His hair is blonde, looking a lot like those prince charming in fairy tales Soonyoung read when he was a child. And he somehow...looks familiar.

“W-welcome.” He cleared his throat when he stuttered. “What’s your order, Sir?”

The other smiled beautifully at him. “You’re Kwon Soonyoung, right?”

The omega smiled back at him. “Yes? How may I help you?”

“I’m Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon’s brother.”

Soonyoung almost choke when he heard that. He immediately bowed. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you.”

“That’s okay. But can we talk?”

The omega looked around the empty coffee shop and carefully nodded.

  
When they’re already sitting across each other, Soonyoung felt Jeonghan staring at him. He felt really small in front of him so he just stared at the tissue paper on the table.

“Soonyoung, I’ll be straight to the point,” Jeonghan said, sipping his coffee. “Our family is against your relationship with my brother.”

Soonyoung’s breath hitched. He felt smaller when he heard those words from Jihoon’s brother’s beautiful lips. “I know.”

He was startled when Jeonghan put a hand on top of his. “I came here because I’m concerned about you.”

Soonyoung looked at him, puzzled.

“Jihoon is not the tamest alpha in this town. Knowing his hatred over omegas, I’m very sure, he’ll turn into that wolf who’ll devour you someday, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan said in a very sweet voice, the other omega almost believe his words.

“That’s not true.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I’ve been with him for years. You just met each other a few months ago, right?”

Soonyoung stood up from his seat. “I’m sorry, I think my break is over.”

“You should go back to your family.”

Soonyoung froze with Jeonghan’s words. The other smiled looking at the other’s reaction. “Should I help you find your dad?”

The other felt dizzy all of a sudden. He felt his head spinning. It was like all his blood turned to white. He was about to walk again when the door of the coffee shop opened widely.

He saw Jihoon running towards him when everything turned pitch black.


	7. night clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of rape and panic attacks. please refrain from reading this if you’re not comfortable with the topics mentioned.

Soonyoung was wheeled into the emergency room. The nurse stopped Jihoon from entering.

“Sir, I’m sorry. You have to wait here. We’ll take care of him.”

Jihoon frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. Mingyu silently watched him.

“Jihoon.”

The alpha flinched when he heard that voice. His aura turned dark. He walked towards his brother and grabbed him by the collar.

“What the hell did you say to him?”

Jeonghan looked at him innocently. “I didn’t say anything. I just asked him about his family.”

The alpha felt like his mind blanked out as he aimlessly raised his fist and punched the wall behind his brother. The omega didn’t even flinch.

Mingyu immediately went between them. “Hyung.”

Jihoon swatted his hand away. He’s too mad right now.

“Why didn’t you hit me?” Jeonghan bitterly laughed. “That’s where you and your father is good at, right?”

The younger gritted his teeth. “If something happens to Soonyoung, brother or not, I won’t ever forgive you,” the alpha said when he released the older’s collar from his grip.

Mingyu panicked when he saw blood on Jihoon’s fist.

“Young master, your hand...”

Jihoon ignored him and just sat down on a bench with both of his hands holding his head.

He’s so damn worried about Soonyoung at that moment.

A few minutes later, a nurse finally let him inside the room.

He hurriedly went inside and saw his omega lying on the bed, still unconscious. Jihoon saw the other’s forehead crease. He carefully put a finger between his eyebrows and the crease automatically straightened.

“What are you dreaming of, Soonyoung?” He whispered as he held the other’s hand and rubbed soothing circles on it.

He sat beside the bed and waited for the test results.

Jeonghan already left and Mingyu is still watching at a distance.

 

Soonyoung dreamt of his grandfather’s coffee. He smiled when he smelled it and he immediately thought of his mate.

His sweet dream was cut off when someone gripped his hand. When he turned around, he saw a blurred face of a man. Said man talked and Soonyoung froze.

‘You smell so good, my son.’

‘You are an alpha but your scent reminds me of your mother.’

‘Sssh~ I’ll be good to you. Don’t be scared.’

‘You can never run away from me.’

  
Jihoon heard whimpers and saw the omega crying. He lightly tapped him to wake his mate up.

“Soonyoung? Soonyoung, can you hear me?”

The omega’s eyes fluttered open, his forehead full of sweat, eyes glassy with tears.

“Are you okay? What happened...”

Soonyoung pulled the alpha into a hug. “J-Jihoon...I’m scared.”

The other patted his back. “Don’t worry, I’m here.”

He felt the omega’s hug tightened even more.

It was only cut short when the doctor arrived.

“I already have the results,” the doctor, a beta, told them.

Hospitals are full of betas. The government mostly allows the second dynamics to work as doctors and nurses. It’s to avoid complications and chaos.

Jihoon and Soonyoung nervously looked at him.

“From now on, I want you to stay away from things that might cause you stress and fatigue. Start eating healthy foods. And if you’re on heat suppresants, I suggest you stop them.” The doctor looked at Jihoon. “His scent will become stronger but that’s alright.”

  
“You’ll frequently feel nausea and tiredness but your mate’s presence can lessen the vomiting. You are recessive and your condition is very sensitive so you have to be very careful. Nesting helps relieve stress so...” He was cut off by Jihoon.

“Excuse me, but what do you mean?”

The doctor smiled at the both of them. “Congratulations, your mate is pregnant, Sir.”

To say that the couple was shocked is an understatement. They looked at each other confused. “W-What?” Jihoon asked again, just to check.

“Kwon Soonyoung, you are pregnant.”

Soonyoung felt his heart beating loudly inside his chest. He unconsciously put a hand on his tummy. “I’m— there’s someone inside my— Am I really?”

It’s Jihoon’s turn to pull him into a hug.

“We’re gonna be parents soon.”

 

                  ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu offered to drive for the couple. He watched on the mirror above him as Jihoon is silently carding the other’s hair while the omega is sleeping soundly on the alpha’s chest. Their hands are intertwined.

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s temples.

“Gyu...”

The beta was startled when Jihoon called his name. “Hmm?”

“I can’t believe I’ll become a father soon,” Jihoon said, his eyes a bit glassy from too much happiness. “I feel like my whole chest is bursting.”

Mingyu’s heart melted at how Jihoon’s voice broke.

He must have been really happy.

“Congratulations, hyung.” Mingyu said that, genuinely. It’s not a lie when he said that all he wants is his young master to be happy.

“Thank you, Gyu.” He heard Jihoon sniff. “I’m sorry. I’m just really happy right now. Don’t tell this to anyone.”

 

When they arrived at Jihoon’s unit, Mingyu bid them goodbye. Soonyoung immediately went to his nest. He found the baby shoes and all the plushies Jihoon bought for the past weeks. His tears started streaming down his face.

He’s gonna be a daddy soon. He caressed his tummy.

Jihoon went beside him. He put a hand above Soonyoung’s tummy, too.

“Jihoon, I can’t believe someone is really inside here.”

The alpha chuckled. He leaned down and put his ears above the omega’s stomach.

“Woon, can you hear me?”

Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “What did you call our baby?”

The alpha smiled and kissed his tummy.

“Woon.”

“Woon? As in cloud?”

The other nodded. “It’s perfect, right?”

“What’s the meaning behind that?”

“It’s a mix between my stage name, Woozi and your name, Soonyoung,” he explained. The other looked at him in disbelief.

“For a second, I really thought you’re gonna name our child, ‘bath tub.’ I feel bad for him.”

Jihoon chuckled and pinched his cheeks. “You’re an idiot.”

Soonyoung tapped the other’s mouth. “Shut up! Woon might hear.”

The alpha immediately realized what the other meant and he quickly apologized. “I’m sorry, Woon. Don’t mind what Papa said.”

“From now on, no cursing okay?” The alpha nodded. “Good.”

 

“There’s actually a deeper meaning behind Woon,” Jihoon said as he continued rubbing Soonyoung’s tummy. They both lay down inside the omega’s nest.

  
“My life is like a desert, Soonyoung. It’s dry and dull. But when you came, you became my oasis and my rain. We rarely see clouds above the desert sky, right? But, when it’s seen, it signifies hope. A hope that a rain is coming soon. You and Woon are both my hope.” He kissed soonyoung’s temples. “Thank you for coming into my life.”

“You always tell me you’re not good with your words but look at how cheesy and deep you are, Mr. Woozi.” Soonyoung chuckled.

“Cheesy Woozi for you only.” Jihoon nuzzled on Soonyoung’s hair. He inhaled the now stronger scent of fresh strawberries.

“Can you sing our little Woon a song?” The omega requested. the other gladly complied. He cleared his throat and tried thinking of a song.

“Rain, rain, go away~ come again another day~ Little Woonie wants to play, rain rain go away~”

He tapped the omega’s stomach.

Jihoon watched Soonyoung slowly doze off while he repeated the song. He kissed the back of the other’s hand.

“Thank you for coming into my life, my omega. And to you little one, I promise to protect you and your Dada at all cost. Come out quickly, I want to see you already.”

  
                        ☕️☁️🍓

 

 

Studies say that alphas tend to show more of their overprotective nature when their mate is pregnant with their pup.

Middle schooler Kwon Soonyoung thought it’s ridiculous because alphas are always overprotective anyways. But now that he saw Lee Jihoon, he started believing all those secondary gender lessons.

  
                      ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Jihoon, why are you suddenly moving the television in front of my nest?” Soonyoung asked, looking at his mate whose biceps are showing with that sleeveless shirt while carrying the televison screen to his room.

“You tend to stay a lot at your nest during these times, Soonyoung. I don’t want you to be bored,” his alpha answered, now setting up the TV.

“But I can just walk a few steps to the living room...”

“Say no more,” Jihoon replied that made him shook his head.

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung took a chair so he can reach for the busted bulb in the bathroom. It suddenly turned off when he’s showering.

He was about to stand on it when Jihoon suddenly appeared, wide-eyed and stopped him from doing so.

“What are you doing?!” Jihoon asked, panicking.

“I’m going to change the light bulb,” Soonyoung answered innocently.

“You should’ve just called me!”

The omega’s eyes started getting glassy. “I-Is that your alpha voice you’re using towards me? Jihoon, I just want to change the light bulb.”

The alpha’s gaze softened. “I’m sorry, please don’t cry. I’m just worried you’ll fall and I’m not there to catch you.” He is hugging Soonyoung now. “Please, don’t cry. It’s making me panic more.”

 

                   ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Seokmin, is there a way to hide my pheromones?” Soonyoung whispered to his best friend on the phone.

“Why are you asking that? And why are you whispering?” The beta asked curiously.

Soonyoung sighed. “Jihoon refuses to go to work. He told me my pheromones are telling him to stay when I’m telling him to just go.”

He heard the other laugh. “Omega’s pheromones are stronger when they’re pregnant, Soonie. It’s to keep their mate close because it’s a very sensitive and delicate time for them,” Seokmin explained.

“But I can move just fine. I don’t want to stop Jihoon from doing his work.”

“Don’t worry! You won’t go bankrupt even if Jihoon stops working for nine months.” Seokmin chuckled and the omega just rolled his eyes.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Jihoon immediately shot up when he felt no one beside him. He started to roam his eyes around the room and found no signs of his omega.

He stood up from the nest and started searching for Soonyoung. When he finally found the other in the kitchen, he felt relieved.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jihoon saw his mate eating a bowl of rice with ketchup, mayonnaise and mustard in it. Beside the bowl, there’s a jar of pickles and a jar of nutella.

Of course, a carton of strawberry milk is there, too. “That’s a weird combination, baby.”

The other just grinned and happily shoved the food inside his mouth. “Woon and I want it.”

They went back to sleep after that. half an hour later, Jihoon felt Soonyoung sat up. The omega quickly ran to the bathroom. He followed him. There, he saw his mate throwing up.

Jihoon went behind him and rubbed his back. When Soonyoung finished throwing up, he’s crying. “Woon wants to eat something but I can’t figure out what is it.”

“Woon-ah~ what do you want to eat?” Jihoon talked to Soonyoung’s stomach that is slightly obvious now.

“It’s 3 am now, Jihoon. We’ll be fine,” Soonyoung refused.

The other shook his head. “Just tell me.”

“I’m thinking of takoyaki.”

The alpha immediately stood up. “Aye aye~ takoyaki for my little Woon and Soonyoung coming~”

  
Jihoon drove to the nearest takoyaki store and banged hard on the door. He was trying to wake the owners up. He is desperate to get a takoyaki for his babies but to no avail.

He was about to knock loudly again when his phone rang. He panicked when he saw Soonyoung’s contact photo on the screen.

“Hello? What happened? Did something happen? Are you alright? I’m going home now...”

“Jihoon~ I’m sorry. I don’t think Woon wants a takoyaki now. I think he wants to sleep,” the omega answered.

It made Jihoon sigh in relief.

“Wait for me. I’m on my way home now.”

“Can you sing a lullaby for Woon? I don’t think he can wait for another five minutes.”

Jihoon quickly went inside his car and started singing. “Rain, rain go away~ come again another day~ little Woonie wants to play~ rain, rain go away~”

“Oh shit.” Jihoon suddenly realized something.

Soonyoung was startled on the other line. “What? Why? I told you no cursing, right?”

“Phones have radiation! Keep that away from your tummy quick. It’s bad for Woon. I’ll be home fast. I love you.” he ended the call and drove his way home.

When he arrived home, he saw his mate alreadys sleeping. Jihoon’s white button up draped over his omega’s tummy.

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Jihoon.”

“...”

“Jihoon.”

Soonyoung repeatedly called his mate who’s busy repainting the guest room (his old room) with serenity color.

The alpha took off the mask and stopped what he’s doing.

“Yes? I’m sorry. Do you need anything? Do you want to eat something? Tell me. I’ll do a quick run to the grocery. Why did you take off your mask? I don’t want Woon inhaling paint fumes.”

The omega playfully rolled his eyes. “Jihoon, it’s lunchtime. Let’s eat.”

The alpha creased his forehead. “What? You cooked? I told you I’ll do it. You should’ve told me, I should be the one...”

Soonyoung shut him up with a quick peck on the lips. Both of their faces turned red. The omega took a deep breath. “I may be pregnant but I’m not paralyzed. I can move my limbs perfectly fine.” He raised his limbs and waved it in front of Jihoon. “See?”

“But the doctor said...”

Soonyoung is already tugging him to the dining area. “Let’s eat. Woon is hungry.”

The alpha has been busy redecorating the other room for their pup. It’s still a few months before they see their first born but Jihoon insists that they should prepare as early as now.

“Seokmin signed you up to that pregnant omega yoga class, right?” Jihoon asked.

It made Soonyoung choke on his food.

The alpha panicked and handed him a glass of water. “Ya! Eat slowly. The food won’t run away from you,” he said while patting the omega’s back.

“You startled me with your question.”

“I researched and it said that it’s good for you and the baby,” Jihoon said, still rubbing the other’s back. “And besides...”

“Besides what?” The omega asked when he noticed that Jihoon suddenly bit his lower lip.

“Besides I...want to come with you.”

Soonyoung dropped his spoon when the alpha said that. He cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “Hey, are you sick?”

The other smiled shyly. “I’m not, okay! I told you I researched and they said that it’d be better if the alpha is there, too.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “But it’s not your thing. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want...”

Jihoon lowered his head and sighed. “Do I look like I’m just forcing myself?”

The omega’s eyes widened and shook his head. “No! Jihoon, no. I just don’t want you to step out of your comfort zone because of me.”

“Believe me when I say this is what i want.” Jihoon took Soonyoung’s one hand and put it on his cheek. “To be a good father to our little Woon and to be a good mate to you. Don’t worry about me. You know I could do anything for you.”

Soonyoung smiled, his heart swelling from all the love Jihoon is showering them. All his life, he’s constantly running away from something. He grew up not really feeling warmth and love. He’s always scared of something.

But Lee Jihoon is just...everything a person could ever ask for, no matter what his dynamics is.

“I’m thankful for that, Jihoon. But always remember that I can do anything for you too. I know I’m just an omega...”

“You are not just an omega! You are my omega.”

Soonyoung sighed. “That’s what I’m going to say next. Why are you like that?”

Jihoon pursed his lips. “Oops, pretend I didn’t say that. Rewind, please.”

The omega chuckled but continued what he’s saying. “I know I’m just an omega but I’m your omega. Omegas are born to take care of their alphas and make sure that their home is in harmony. So, if anything, you can rely on me, too.”

The alpha smiled. “Okay.”

“That includes doing some houseworks so please, just let me move before my muscles get sore because of you constantly telling me to sit down,” Soonyoung nagged.

“But I don’t want you to inhale dust!” Jihoon protested.

“Woon, please tell your dad you have perfect lungs and you will be fine. He’s totally overprotecting.”

The alpha leaned down and rubbed the omega’s tummy. “That’s Papa’s alpha instincts, Woon. I’m sorry.”

 

                      ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon finished repainting the room. He smiled proudly at his work.

He went inside the bathroom to take a bath. He’s excited about that yoga class. He was about to dip his body into the tub when he heard soft knocks on the door.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened it. It’s his mate, wearing a shy smile on his face.

“Why? Do you want to eat something? I’ll just put on some clothes...”

“Can I help you scrub your back, Jihoon?” the omega asked, shyly.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to blush. “Ahh— y-yeah.” He cleared his throat. “Of course.”

  
They both went inside. The alpha settled on the tub. They’re both blushing so hard. Whoever sees them will find it hilarious.

“Careful. You might trip. It’s slippery,” Jihoon told the other.

Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes. “For the nth time, I’m not that clumsy, Jihoon.” He sat beside the tub and put some shampoo on his palms.

He gently reached for Jihoon’s hair and started massaging it. Jihoon closed his eyes. It’s very calming the way Soonyoung is moving his fingers through his hair.

“I told you I can take care of you, too,” Soonyoung proudly told his alpha.

“You’re really good at this.”

“At shampooing your hair?”

“At calming me,” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung smile.

“Aren’t you experiencing ruts, Jihoon? I thought it’s like a regular thing for alphas, too,” the omega asked.

“My ruts are random, too,” Jihoon admitted. “I had it often before I met you but I was able to control myself. The only time I wasn’t able to control it was...” he bit his lower lip.

“When?”

“Was when we first met. I’m really sorry about that,” Jihoon said in a quiet voice.

“That’s okay. I was the one who told you not to go, remember?”

“Still...”

“If that didn’t happen, I can’t even imagine how I’m living now.” Soonyoung is now scrubbing the other’s back. “Jihoon, I can’t imagine my life if ever another alpha was inside that restroom at that very moment I went through heat for the first time.”

“We’re both lucky we have each other, Soonyoung. And now, we have Woon, too.” Both of them smiled at the mention of their baby.

                    ☕️☁️🍓

 

They were ready to go to the yoga class. The couple was waiting to ride the elevator. Someone unexpected appeared in front of them when the elevator door opened.

“Jeonghan hyung? Mingyu?”

“H-Hyung!” Mingyu called out, stuttering. “Don’t use your alpha voice to us. I’m scared.”

Jeonghan tried to compose himself. “I know you’re still mad at me, Jihoon.”

The alpha instinctively hid his omega behind his back. “What do you want?”

Jeonghan pursed his lips. “I came here to apologize. I know that’s a low blow. I mean, what I did to your mate.” He looked at the other omega and he saw the latter lowering his head.

“How do you expect me to believe that?” Jihoon asked, gritting his teeth.

The older sighed. “This is why I took Mingyu with me.”

“Hyung, your brother is just following orders from your father. And besides...” Mingyu let out a smile.

Jihoon looked at them, confused. “Besides what?”

“Mom convinced dad to give you a chance. In fact, they want the two of you to drop by the mansion.” Jeonghan is the one who answered.

The alpha looked his brother in the eye. If there’s someone who knows his brother more than anyone else, it’s him. They’ve been together all their lives.

He is searching for something suspicious or anything since his guts is telling him not to say yes. He didn’t know why but it doesn’t feel right. His father is not someone who’s easily swayed. They are both stubborn. If they set their minds into it, they’ll be firm about it till the end.

Soonyoung might have sensed the tense mood from his alpha’s pheromones so he took Jihoon’s hand. The latter got distracted from scrutinizing his brother’s eyes and looked at him.

“Do you really want me to believe that?” Jihoon asked again.

Mingyu answered him immediately. “You don’t have to worry, hyung, I was there when your father told young master Jeonghan about that.”

His brother’s eyes are unreadable. Soonyoung tried to calm Jihoon down. He somehow succeeded.

“Please, Jihoon. Can’t you do it for mom?”

  
Jihoon flinched. Jeonghan knew one of his weaknesses. It’s their mom.

With that, he finally agreed.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jeonghan gulped down three capsules of heat suppressants in one go. Mingyu saw it and he looked at the other worriedly.

“Are you worried about me, Gyu?” the older asked the beta.

Mingyu bit his lower lip. “Suppresants are harmful, Young master. You might not be able to conceive if you continue doing that.”

Jeonghan laughed bitterly. “Who says I’m planning to have a family? Don’t worry about me. My life’s already a living hell so what are the odds. You know people outside our family shouldn’t know I’m an omega, right?”

The beta nodded. The Lees actually hid the fact that Jeonghan is an illegitimate child. They even hid his true secondary gender making him take heat suppresants to stop his heat cycles.

It became irregular, almost never occurring. However, Jeonghan’s health is slowly deteriorating.

“But still, young master Jihoon might get worried if he knows about your health condition.”

“You like him, don’t you?”

The beta froze. He tried composing himself. “O-of course! He is my boss.”

The other laughed. “Don’t pretend like you don’t know what kind of ‘like’ I’m saying, Kim Mingyu.”

  
The beta mentally cursed. Is he that obvious?

“Any update about that omega’s parents? A picture of his father, perhaps?”Jeonghan asked. “You know dad is very impatient about things.”

“We’re still looking into it, Sir,” the beta answered. “Can I just ask something?”

“Go ahead.”

“I thought, the family is giving young master a second chance. Why are we still looking into the omega’s profile?” Mingyu asked, his brows furrowed.

Jeonghan smirked. “Dad told me he’d give Jihoon a chance. He didn’t say anything about the omega, Mingyu. Get your facts straight.”

“But, Sir...”

Jeonghan patted Mingyu’s shoulder. “Whatever happens, everything I do, I’m doing it for mom...and for my brother.”

 

                      ☕️☁️🍓

  
When the couple finally went home, Jihoon noticed the sudden shift in Soonyoung’s mood after the yoga class.

After yoga, the pregnant omegas were invited inside a huge room where they can get all comfortable in a giant nest with other omegas.

Jihoon held Soonyoung’s hand before they get off the car. “Is there something wrong? Is there anything or anyone that made you upset? What did you even do inside the nesting room?”

The omega let out a soft smile. “They taught me lots about making the perfect nest for Woon. I met this super cool omega there, his name is Wonwoo. He gave me tips and some useful information. We even compared our belly sizes. His tummy is a lot bigger than mine.”

Jihoon knitted his eyebrows. “And? Why do you have that long face? Did he upset you? What’s his number? Let me...”

The omega stopped him. “He’s a single parent,” the omega sighed, sadly. “I got sad when he told me the alpha’s family isn’t okay with him so they just...broke up.”

The alpha reached for Soonyoung’s hair and started carding it. He also saw the omega’s eyes getting watery. “It must have been hard for him to do all those things by himself.” Soonyoung sniffed. “His pup won’t feel the protection you are giving us. He’ll give birth alone, Jihoon. I’m so sad for him. This is making me cry.”

  
Jihoon smiled. His mate is so pure-hearted. And it’s really true that omegas are emotional during pregnancy. “Sssh~ I’m sure he’ll be fine. Don’t cry.” He put his arms around Soonyoung and enveloped him into a hug.

“D-Do you think your family will like me? What if they won’t? What if they hate me?”

“They will love you. How can they hate someone as pure and as cute as you?” Jihoon reassured as he kissed his omega’s forehead.

  
                       ☕️☁️🍓

  
After eating, Jihoon found Soonyoung arranging the strawberry-scented candles in a row by the window. They bought them earlier before going home together with the whole truck of plushies and beddings for Soonyoung’s bigger nest for Woon.

He silently watched the omega lighting one candle. Sweet strawberry scent filled the air. But Jihoon just scrunched his nose. There’s nothing sweeter than his omega’s strawberry scent.

Soonyoung clasped both of his hands and silently prayed.

“Dear heavens, I hope and I pray that Woon grew up healthy inside my tummy. I pray for Jihoon’s happiness always. I’m used to being lonely. If possible, you can take away all the happiness and luck in me and just transfer it to Jihoon and Woon. I also pray for his whole family. It’s okay if they won’t accept me. I just hope they’ll like our little Woon.”

Jihoon walked towards him and snaked his hands around the other’s waist. He kissed the omega’s shoulder. “What are you doing? I thought they’re just for decors.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “I searched again. I’m using this candles to connect to the heavens.”

Jihoo nuzzled closer to the omega’s scent gland. He inhaled the sweetest scent in the universe, that is Soonyoung’s pheromones. “What are you praying for?”

The other smiled. “It’s a secret.”

Jihoon made the omega face him. “You’re keeping a secret from me?”

Soonyoung teased him by smirking. “Yes, any problem with that?”

The alpha gasped. “I noticed you’re lurking the internet more often this days.”

“Says someone who’s researching until 2 am in the morning. I also caught you buying that book, Jihoon.”

The alpha pretended to act nonchalant. “What book?”

“Taking care of your pregnant omega 101.”

The alpha flushed because of that. “I—how did you see that? I hid it under the plushies.”

Soonyoung booped the alpha’s nose. “You’re cute.”

“Are you calling your alpha cute? What kind of nonsense is that?” Jihoon pouted.

“See! You’re cute!”

“Kwon Soonyoung, if only Woon isn’t there, inside you, I will make you realize that cuteness is not in Lee Jihoon’s vocabulary.” The alpha smirked while playing with the hem of Soonyoung’s shirt.

The other gulped nervously. He felt his face reddening because of Jihoon’s teasing. He decided to divert the topic before he melted under the alpha’s sexy stare.

“Tell me something about your mom, Jihoon. What is she like?” He walked towards the veranda of the unit.

Jihoon smiled at the mention of his mom. He’s happy Soonyoung asked. “She is the most wonderful woman in the whole universe.”

Soonyoung stared at the way Jihoon’s eyes sparkle when he talked about his mom. “Tell me more.”

“She takes care of me and jeonghan hyung very well. She showers us with so much love, and warmth. She’s so kind and pure-hearted like you.” Jihoon pinched Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Althoughy, sometimes, she experiences some panic attacks because of that bastard.” The alpha gritted his teeth. “I sometimes heard her cries in the middle of the night.”

Soonyoung flinched. He suddenly remembered his nightmares, too. “The alpha who did that to your mom, he’s now rotting in prison, right?”

Jihoon shook his head. “He’s not caught. And my mom can’t remember the bastard’s face. He got away perfectly fine while my mom, she’s still having nightmares about it every night. She can’t even go outside the house without having the anxiety of being harassed again.”

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon into a hug when he saw the latter trying to stop himself from crying. “You must’ve been holding this on for too long now,” he said when his alpha started crying on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Jihoon. It’s okay not to be okay. Being an alpha doesn’t mean you always have to be strong. It’s okay to cry sometimes. I’m here,” the omega reassured. He released a calming scent and it soothed Jihoon.

“Are you sure you’re ready to face my family, Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked, wiping his tears. “You might be stressed again. That’s the last thing I want to happen...”

“I won’t. I’m actually excited to meet your mom so I could finally thank her for blessing this world with such an amazing alpha like you,” Soonyoung said as he planted a kiss on the alpha’s lips.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s hand tightly. Theomega took a deep breath before they took a step towards the Lee mansion.

“Are you sure they’ll gonna like me?” Soonyoung asked for the nth time. “Woon-ah~ they’ll gonna like us, right?”

The alpha kissed his mate’s temples. “They’ll gonna love you.”

The door of the mansion finally opened and Soonyoung just stared in awe at how the mansion looks like a real life palace for royals.

Jihoon’s grip on his hand tightened. When Soonyoung returned his gaze to the front, he saw a middle-aged man with Jeonghan sitting on the couch.

“Dad.”

“Son,” the man greeted. He looked at Soonyoung next. He scrutinized the alpha from head to toe.

“Where’s mom?”

“Hoonie~ Are you home?”

They heard someone walking down from the stairs. Soonyoung stared at the beautiful woman in an elegant dress. She looks a lot like Jeonghan.

When their eyes met, the woman froze. Her eyes started getting watery. She covered her mouth, her whole body trembling.

The other men inside the house walked towards towards her.

“She’s having panic attacks.”

“Quick! Call Dr. Song.”

Jihoon’s mom started crying, her hands shaking as she looked at Soonyoung with the look of horror in her eyes. 


	8. the calm before the storm

Soonyoung’s nightmares are becoming less and less ever since Jihoon and him become mates.

Having Jihoon by his side every night, he only dreams of them being a happy family having picnics and trips to the beach. Jihoo holding his guitar, while singing them a song.

But that night is different.

It started with his mother, softly caressing his hair. “Soonie~ I’ll just go buy a toy for you, okay? I’ll be back.”

Little Soonyoung stopped his mom from leaving. “Mom, I don’t need toys. I just want you here.”

His mom wiped the tears from his little slanted eyes. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Little Soonyoung is too young to realize that promises are all made to be broken. He woke up the next day but his dream shifted to his dad looking at him with those dark slanted eyes.

“You are an alpha but you smell so good to me, son,” the monster told him, his eyes fulls of lust.

“D-Dad, are you in rut again? I-I can go buy your medicine,” Soonyoung stuttered as he immediately sat up from his bed.

He felt a strong grip on his wrist. “I don’t need any pills. I need you.” The monster smirked.

“D-Dad, I’m an alpha. I-I’m your son.”

The old man slurred his words. He’s too drunk and in rut. “I need you.” He grinned devilishly.

“D-Dad. Please, s-stop.” Soonyoung’s tears were streaming non-stop. The old man pushed him off against the wall. The impact is too strong. He winced in pain.

The monster was about to attack him again when Soonyoung heard Jihoon’s voice.

“Soonyoung.”

“...”

“Soonyoung...baby, please wake up.”

The omega’s eyes fluttered open. he found himself on the shotgun seat of Jihoon’s car. He immediately reached for the alpha and hugged him tight, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“A bad dream?” Jihoon asked.

Soonyoung hummed, still trembling.

“Sssh~ bad dreams aren’t real. I’m here.” Jihoon felt Soonyoung’s hug tightened like his life depended on it. “We’re home now, you should rest.”

  
“Are you sure your mom’s okay?” Soonyoung asked, worry evident in his face.

The alpha pinched the bridge of his nose. “The doctor said she’s okay. She probably won’t even remember it tomorrow.” The alpha saw Soonyoung bit his lip. He took his hand and lightly squeeze it.

“Don’t worry about her. She’s always like that whenever she sees new people. We even have to fire some of our maids because of that,” Jihoon reassured but his mate isn’t convinced.

There must be a reason why she reacted that way when she saw him.

  
                      ☕️☁️🍓

Soonyoung washed his face before going to his nest. He stared at the mirror and all he sees is the face of that monster. They have strong resemblances and he hates it so much. He looked away from his reflection and froze when he suddenly realized something.

What if...what if...

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to dismiss the thought. No, fate is a big fucking joke if that happens.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

“Hyung, how’s mom?” Jihoon asked Jeonghan over the phone. They have to go home before she wakes up because she might panic again.

“She’s okay. She just woke up.”

Jihoon sighed. “That’s a relief. Did she say something?”

“As usual, she couldn’t remember anything.”

The alpha bit his lower lip. His hunch is trying to tell him something more but he tried to ignore it. “I guess, I won’t be able to see her for a while.”

He heard his older brother sigh. “Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

“Do you trust Soonyoung?”

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows. “Of course! He is my mate.”

“Does he trust you?”

“Yes,” the alpha answered. “He trusts me.”

“That’s good then,” Jeonghan said before ending the call.

Jihoon felt something heavy inside his chest that he can’t seem to figure out. He walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Soonyoung went out of their room in his pyjamas. He walked straight to his candles to light one. He watched his omega praying fervently again with his clasped hands.

The other whispered his prayers for Woon and Jihoon. He also prayed for Jihoon’s mom. He felt a stray tear roll down his cheek as he prayed for his hunch to be wrong.

The alpha sensed the mood swing from Soonyoung’s pheromones again. As usual, he went behind him and hugged him from his back.

“Why are you crying? Who do I need to fight?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I’m just worried about your mom.”

“We already talked about this.”

“But Jihoon, what if...” Soonyoung trailed off. He can’t bring himself to say the possibility and the fear that Jihoon’s mom saw something in him for her to panic like that.

‘I have so many things I want to tell you, Jihoon. I’m sorry for being tongue-tied.’ He kept it to himself. He just hugged Jihoon and cried on his arms.

“Soonyoung, tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried and Woon will be stressed.”

The omega wiped his tears immediately at the mention of their little Woon. “Just preggy mood swings, Jihoon. Don’t mind me.”

  
                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
A few months later, Soonyoung went past his first trimester of pregnancy safely. The doctor confirmed that the baby is indeed a healthy baby boy. He also reassured the couple that the omega is way past the crucial stage of his pregnancy now.

Jihoon felt relieved because Soonyoung’s morning sickness are gone now. His omega also stopped throwing up at 2 am in the morning.

Theystill go to that yoga class that Seokmin recommended for them.

But what got Jihoon worried now is the extreme mood swings the omega is having almost every day.

Even if that’s so, the alpha looks at his mate like he’s the loveliest package of his everything in this whole wide world. Soonyoung being in his delicate state makes him act like an overprotective alpha that he is but it also makes him so happy.

Now that Soonyoung is all swollen up, unable to do everything by himself, he needs his alpha more. The latter’s heart swell whenever the omega calls for his help, making everything that he asks of him the alpha’s top priority mission.

  
Jihoon watched Soonyoung sulking in his nest. The omega has been telling the alpha that he’s getting fat. Jihoon just laughed at him and called him cute. The result? Soonyoung has been ignoring him the whole day.

The alpha walked towards the nest. The omega has been adding some plushies and beddings in it trying to build the perfect nest for Woon. It’s taking up almost half of Jihoon’s room now.

“Stay right there!” Soonyoung’s ngtold the alpha. “You can’t go inside.”

Jihoon just sighed. He sat on his bed that’s left unused for months now because they’ve been staying in Soonyoung’s nest ever since. “Soonie~ please, don’t be mad.”

The other huffed. “You just laughed at my weight gain. How dare you? I told you I can’t even bend down, and touch my toes. But you...just laughed.” He touched his stomach and pouted. “Woon~ I only have you right now.”

Jihoon shook his head. “Let’s go outside. I have a surprise for you.”

With the mention of surprise, Soonyoung’s ears perked up. He hesitantly stood up from his nest and took his alpha’s hand.

When they went out of Jihoon’s bedroom, Soonyoung saw the living room arranged with his scented candles being the only source of lighting.

Jihoon took his phone out from his pocket and connected it to the speakers. A few seconds later, a soft music played matching the romantic atmosphere inside the unit at that moment.

“What are we doing...” The omega got startled when Jihoon took his both hands and placed it around his neck. The alpha carefully put his both hands on the omega’s sides.

“Stand on my feet,” Jihoon told the other.

Soonyoung just looked at him, puzzled. “B-But I’m heavy.”

“Exactly. I want to tell you that even if you gained a hundred pounds or more, I’ll be able to carry you and love you and adore you and you don’t have to worry.”

Soonyoung’s heart fluttered with every Jihoon’s words. He carefully stepped on the other’s feet.

The alpha swayed both of them with the rhythm. They slow danced around the room with the candles scattered around them. Jihoon’s face didn’t even flinched, not even once as he swiftly swayed both of their bodies, his eyes focused only on his mate.

“I’m heavy, I told you.”

“You’re heavy but beautiful.”

Soonyoung flushed and Jihoon smiled at his reaction. “Am I forgiven?”

“Let’s ask Woon.”

They stopped swaying and looked down at Soonyoung’s tummy. “Woon, is Papa forgiven?”

Soon after, the omega felt a light kick inside his abdomen that made him confused at first. But when the baby started kicking again, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Jihoon! Woon is kicking!”

The alpha excitedly bent down and placed his head against the omega’s tummy. “Woonie~ you can hear me, right? Show Papa what you’ve got.”

When Woon kicked again, they both felt it. They stared at each other, their eyes watery from happiness. “I guess that’s a yes, I’m forgiven right?”

Soonyoung nodded. Thealpha gave him a chaste kiss. “I’m so happy!” Jihoon exclaimed.

He hugged the other tightly. Soonyoung silently prayed for time to stop. This too much happiness is starting to get scary.

What if it’ll all disappear one day?

That’s his constant fear everyday. He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s body and is immediately calmed down when he inhaled his favorite scent in the world.

  
                      ☕️☁️🍓

The omega finished scenting all the plushies, pillows, clothes and blankets inside his nest when he realized that something’s wrong.

Jihoon is silently watching Soonyoung frustratedly rebuilding his nest again. The latter has been putting then removing, adding then taking out blankets and pillows on it.

He watched his mate’s forehead creased for hours now.

Jihoon offered to help him but Soonyoung declined. The omega told him that it’s his duty for their pup.

He walked towards his mate again.

“Uhh...love? Do you really not want any help?” The alpha asked warily.

Omegas tend to become more sensitive the closer their delivery date is approaching.

“Don’t worry about me, Jihoon. I’ll be fine,” Soonyoung replied, not even sparing him a glance.

“Are you really sure?”

The omega sighed. “Fine. I really can’t figure out. I really think there’s something missing.” He frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m frustrated.”

Jihoon put a hand on the other’s lower back and caressed it. He crooned to calm his omega.

“It’s okay, let’s figure things out together. Do you want to go to the mall? Let’s shop for more pillows,” Jihoon offered.

The omega nodded and his mate smiled. “Okay, let’s get you dressed first.”

The alpha tugged Soonyoung to his wardrobe and searched for ometernity clothes. These are clothes that can be bought from shopping malls designed for omegas that are pregnant.

Jihoon scented it before handing it to Soonyoung. It’s to prevent other alphas from getting close to his omega.

Soonyoung’s tummy is all swollen up now that it’s near his expected date of delivery. He’s more than excited to see Woon but he’s still enjoying the everyday sight of his mate waddling his arms around his unit with his cute, big tummy.

He’s also enjoying his omega’s purring everytime he finds the right plushie to add to his nest or everytime the latter finishes scenting all of Woon’s baby clothes they bought a few months ago.

“Arms up,” Jihoon told the other. Soonyoung happily raised his arms up in the air.

The alpha took off the sweater from Soonyoung’s body and put the clothes he found to replace it. He added extra oversized hoodies so the omega won’t be cold.

He went to the shoe rack and took Soonyoung’s favorite sneakers. Since the other can’t bend his body down now, that means, he can’t put his shoes on by himself now.

Jihoon bent down and helped the omega put his sneakers on. He tied the shoelaces tightly so it won’t come undone.

After that, he looked up and saw his mate smiling at him with his bunched up cheeks. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Soonyoung answered with a quick peck on his alpha’s lips.

Jihoon took his mate’s hand as they went to the parking lot where the alpha’s car is.

The drive going to the mall is a bit quiet. It’s the comfortable type of silence, with Jihoon’s one hand on the steering wheel and the other intertwined with the omega’s hand.

Soonyoung turned the radio on and “Getting Closer” is playing.

“Oh! It’s ‘Shut Up’! Woon~ it’s your Papa on the radio,” the omega squealed to which Jihoon just smiled. He finds everything that Soonyoung does cute and very endearing.

“Did I already mention about this?”

“About what?” Soonyoung asked while enjoying the song.

“That ‘Getting Closer’ is the song I wrote when I first met you,” Jihoon said, his ears blushing.

Soonyoung stopped banging his head. “You mean when...”

The alpha hummed.

The omega can’t help but blush, too. “It’s...beautiful.”

“Have you heard about true mates?” Jihoon asked as he lightly squeezed Soonyoung’s hand.

“True mates?”

“I read it once when I’m researching how to take care of you. Chances of finding your true mate is only 7%. Majority of us doesn’t even find their true mates.”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, amused.

“They are mates who are not just bonded by mating bites. They are also mates who perfectly match each other. The rut of the other triggers the heat of his mate or vice versa. Together, they live. Separated, they die,” Jihoon explained. “Don’t you think it’s scary yet sweet?”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip. “Do you think we’re true mates, Jihoon?”

The other glanced at him for a second then returned his eyes on the road. “True mates or not, we’ll be together always. I just find the story fascinating.”

  
When they arrived at the mall, Soonyoung excitedly dragged Jihoon to the store where they sell pillows and stuff.

Soonyoung sniffed into the pillows trying to find the right one for their baby. He finally saw a pillow shaped like a sunflower seed and showed it to his mate.

The alpha nodded and immediately fall in line to pay it to the counter. While Jihoon is lining up to pay, the omega was busy looking around the shop looking for more stuffs to add his nest.

He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder. He nervously looked behind him. But when he found a smiling Seungkwan, Soonyoung sighed in relief.

The beta was shocked to find his sunbae all swollen up. His eyes opened wide when he saw Soonyoung in ometernity clothes, with his bunched up cheeks more noticeable because of extra fats. “Sunbaenim, it’s really you.”

“Seungkwan!” Soonyoung hugged the other. “Long time no see!”

“I actually doubted if it’s you. I didn’t know you’re...pregnant.”

Soonyoung blushed. He touched his tummy and proudly told him, “I’m actually mated now.”

The other gasped. “The last time we met, we’re just talking about alphas. Oh my god.”

Speaking of mates and alphas, Soonyoung sniffed the sudden shift in Jihoon’s pheromones. It shifted from the usual coffee scent into a more bitter scent, signifying a change in mood.

He looked at the counter and saw that his mate is not there anymore. He was about to look for him when he felt a hand around his waist.

“Love, who is he?”

Soonyoung froze. It’s Jihoon. He almost laugh when he heard the shift in his alpha’s voice. It’s a bit low, while eyeing the beta in front of them.

Lee Jihoon is very territorial.

“Uhh— Seungkwan, this is my mate, Jihoon. Jihoon, this is my hoobae, Seungkwan.” Soonyoung introduced the two with each other.

Jihoon held out his hand. Seungkwan gladly took it as they shake their hands.

“Sunbaenim, I need to go. It’s really nice seeing you again. You too, Mr. Lee.” The alpha’s presence is intimidating as if telling him to back off and just go. Soonyoung let out an apologetic smile towards him.

“Why did you scare him away, Jihoon?”

The other shrugged. “Alpha instincts, love.”

“Says someone who has strong self-control over ruts and heats but can’t even fight his territorial nature? You’re unbelievable.” Soonyoung walked away but Jihoon caught his hand. “And possessive.”

“I told you that’s alpha nature!” Jihoon retorted. Alphas tend to become more protective of their mate the nearer the delivery date is.

Soonyoung playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” The omega heard the other sigh. Jihoon learned how to apologize properly now after living with Soonyoung for months.

The omega secretly smiled. “Buy strawberry shortcake for Woon and I and you’re forgiven.”

Jihoon smiled and tugged his mate to their favorite cake store.

“Wait for me here, okay?” Jihoon scented Soonyoung. He also put the hood above his head. “Precautionary measures,” the alpha said as he kissed the other on the lips. “I’ll be back. Don’t talk to strangers.” He walked inside the store to order the cake.

While waiting for his alpha, Soonyoung watched the little kids pass by him. He imagined Woon running around like them too, with Jihoon and him chasing him.

A little boy walked towards him. He is eyeing Soonyoung’s stomach curiously. “Is that a baby? Or you just overate?”

Soonyoung chuckled and patted the boy’s head. “What if I say it’s both?”

“Hell. Can he kick?” The little boy put his ear against Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Woonie~ kick for hyung.” Soonyoung cooed.

“I can’t feel him. I think he hates me.” The little boy sulked.

“No, Woon is a good kid. Maybe, he’s sleeping.” Soonyoung smiled at the kid.

“Hyung! Your laces are untied.”

Soonyoung was about to look down when he heard someone calling the kid.

“Seojoon.”

  
The omega froze. His breath hitched, his knees wobbly when he heard it. He can’t be mistaken.

It’s him.

‘Dad.’


	9. heavy rain

Soonyoung felt his heart stop. It’s suddenly hard for him to breathe. He didn’t have to look at the direction of the voice. It’s his father. The monster who robbed him of a happy life as a child.

He tried walking away but felt his feet glued on the spot. He couldn’t move. Just like that night many years ago, he felt his whole body unable to move.

“Do you need help with that shoelaces?”

‘Stop talking, please,’ Soonyoung wants to let it out but his mouth felt dry and numb. He couldn’t even say a word.

“Hey, are you okay?” the monster asked him.

“Daddy, I think hyung is sick.” So, the little boy is his child.

  
Jihoon sensed the sudden shift on Soonyoung’s pheromones. From the usual sweet, fresh strawberry scent, it turned into something rotten.

He looked outside the store and saw a man approaching his omega. He didn’t even finish paying for the cake and immediately went outside with a dark look on his face, ready to fight whoever is bothering his mate.

“I just want to help.” The unknown man with a little boy told Soonyoung. He’s reaching out his hand to the latter. “Do you want me to...”

He was cut off when Jihoon harshly swatted his hand away from his omega. “What are you doing?” the alpha snarled at the stranger who looks awfully familiar.

Jihoon felt a shiver down his spine when he realize who’s this person standing in front of him right now.

He looks exactly like soonyoung. Is he his...

But why is the omega’s reaction like this?

  
He quickly wrapped his lean arms on Soonyoung’s shoulders.

“Whoa whoa~ young alpha. I’m just checking if he’s alright. He looks sick,” the man told him.

Jihoon gave him a pointed look. He didn’t know why but fury started twisting inside of him. He felt Soonyoung shudder when he heard the man talk. “No need for that.” Jihoon snapped, seeing Soonyoung catching his breath.

The omega’s reaction is like his mom’s reaction whenever she’s having panic attacks.

Thankfully, Jihoon put the hoodie on Soonyoung’s head. The omega turned away quickly before the man could even saw his face.

“Are you okay? That guy...” Jihoon is still eyeing the middle-aged man who just raised his eyebrow at them. He’s gritting his teeth watching the guy walk away from them. His gaze soften when he looked at his mate. “God, Soonyoung. You’re trembling so much.”

It has been years but the effect of that man on Soonyoung’s system is still the same. Like an old tape, he’s reminded of all the memories he had with that man.

All those night he spent getting his body all bruised whenever that man is in rut, with no omega around him. That man’s rut comes every month. Every month, it’s a fucking nightmare for little Soonyoung.

  
                  ☕️☁️🍓

 

 

“Sign the papers. I can’t do this anymore.” He heard his mom say.

“Why? You’re running away with that younger alpha?” his father retorted.

“I’m your wife! I’m not just a couple of holes to fuck whenever you feel your hormones raging.”

Soonyoung heard a loud slap. He cried, covering his ears. He’s terrified.

“I’m tired of this!”

 

☕️☁️🍓

 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung’s father took out all his sexual frustration to the little boy’s body. He kicked the little boy’s poor body. The latter whimpered in pain.

“Sorry, son. You have to pay for your mother’s wrongdoings,” he said before punching the boy in the guts so hard.

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung’s grandfather didn’t even care about him. The poor boy had to live his life, being his father’s punching bag every freaking time he’s going in rut.

The only thing calming him is the scent of freshly brewed coffee that wakes him up every morning. But one day, the smell didn’t fill his room.

His grandpa died.

That night, his father went into rut again.

“You’re an alpha but you smell so good to me, son.”

He was pushed against a wall. The impact is too strong, he still feel the pain up to this day. No, all the pain suddenly came back to him.

All the freaking pain.

“Dad, I-I’m your son.” He’s trembling with so much fear when he felt his father touching his private part.

“I don’t care. I just need some hole to fuck.”

Before his father could do anything to him, he found the strength to push the monster away from him.

He ran away. He didn’t even look back. He just wants to get out of that hellhole.

                 ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung’s life is ruined by that person. That person who’s supposed to be his pillar. The person who’s supposed to take care of him.

“Jihoon, g-get me out of here. P-Please, I’m begging you. Let’s get out of here.” Soonyoung clutched Jihoon’s shirt like his life depended on it.

“Okay, okay. Don’t be afraid. I’m here.” Jihoon saw the look of terror on Soonyoung’s eyes. His tears continued streaming down his face.

The couple went out of the mall immediately. Soonyoung is still freaking out, his eyes unsettled. He’s a mess.

Jihoon couldn’t drive properly. He held the other’s hand tightly, his mind clouded with scary thoughts. When they arrived at his unit, Soonyoung went straight to his nest.

It has been an hour since his mate went inside their room. Jihoon is pacing back and forth in the living room.

‘Stay away from me. you’re just like them.’

‘I hate my life.’

‘There’s no safe place for omegas like me.’

‘I ran away from home at an early age. I didn’t even get to finish high school. I have to do things by myself or i won’t survive.’

He’s always been patient about Soonyoung’s past but seeing how the other got really scared. Seeing him clutching onto him like his life is on the line, like his life is really threatened, he can’t stand idly anymore.

Seeing his omega trembling in fear is too painful for him. An alpha’s nature is to protect. And it gives them pain, both physically and mentally, whenever they see their mate going through something and they can’t even do anything about it. It was like they didn’t fulfill their nature as their omega’s alpha.

  
The puzzle pieces is slowly falling into place. From Soonyoung’s fears, up to those nightmares. God, he’s always sleeping at 2 am not because he’s reading those books Soonyoung caught him reading. It’s actually because he’s watching his mate sleep.

He’s afraid the omega will have those nightmares again. He has to make sure he won’t wake up in the middle of the night, crying.

He hates it when Soonyoung is crying. And today’s crying is definitely different. His feral state is slowly emerging from his system.

Jihoon frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. It all finally dawned into him.

“Fuck, please. Don’t tell me...”

He quickly ran towards their room, his eyes void of any ‘patient alpha Jihoon’ right now.

“Soonyoung, talk to me. I need to know who that man is. I need to know what he did to you that made you react like that. I need to know if what I’m thinking is wrong...”

“He is my father,” the omega said, his voice quiet.

“Why do you react like that— did he hurt you?” Jihoon carefully asked but his voice stern. He’s praying hard that his hunch is wrong. “Answer me please, Soonyoung.” He frustratedly ran his fingers across his hair. “I know I told you I’ll wait till you open up to me but what I’m thinking right now is fucking killing me...”

  
“He physically abused me. He almost abuse me sexually, too. But Jihoon, I...” he paused, his body trembling from all the crying. His voice broke when he said the last line. “I ran away. I managed to run away.”

Jihoon was wordless with rage. He was simmering with anger. He didn’t know what to do. He punched the wall of his room. Feral alphas tend to get really, really aggressive. Jihoon made sure that he’s far away from his omega.

But Soonyoung immediately shot up and went to him. “What are you doing?”

  
Soonyoung saw that look on Jihoon’s eyes that he’s never seen before. The alpha has always been gentle and patient, his eyes is always full of love. But now, it’s void of those emotions. It’s full of anger, fury. He saw Jihoon’s hand bleeding because of what he did and he quickly took it but the alpha’s fist hardened when he touched it.

“J-Jihoon.”

“I’m going to kill him,” he said, gritting his teeth.

Jihoon was about to exit the room when Soonyoung stopped him by hugging him from behind. “Soonyoung, let go of me. I’m going to kill that guy. Stay away from me. I’m not in my best mind state right now. I might hurt you.”

“J-Jihoon, please. Calm down.”

“You don’t understand. How am I supposed to calm down when you’re here trembling with fear? How am I supposed to stop my anger when that guy is walking out there freely when you’re right here crying your heart out because of what that asshole did to you. I’m going to kill him.” Jihoon tried breaking away from Soonyoung.

“Jihoon, don’t do this.” He held the alpha’s bleeding hand.

“Soonyoung!” Jihoon used his alpha voice. He heard the other whimper. “My mom was harassed, too. Do you expect me to just sit here knowing that two of the most important persons in my life suffered from...” Jihoon felt his anger tearing him inside.

The omega tried reaching for the other’s scent gland to calm his alpha down. “Calm down, please. I’m scared.” Soonyoung’s strawberry pheromones slowly drowned the burning scent Jihoon gave off earlier.

With his mate’s ‘I’m scared’, Jihoon immediately calmed down. The last thing he wants right now is making his omega scared. Soon enough, Soonyoung saw Jihoon’s eyes calming down a little.

“I-I don’t need you killing him. Just...stay with me, please. I’m about to lose it...”

He was cut off when Jihoon kissed him on his lips. The kiss was soft, yet full of pain. It’s salty with Soonyoung’s non-stop tears.

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon pulled the other into a very tight hug.

Soonyoung cried his heart out on Jihoon’s chest. The alpha’s pheromones is slowly calming him down.

Jihoon kissed him again, delicate and gentle yet passionate. Soonyoung closed his eyes. He let Jihoon led their bodies. He almost stumbled when he bumped against the coffee table but the alpha quickly caught him.

As always, Jihoon always manages to catch him whenever he’s falling. The alpha led them into their room. The next thing he knew, they’re inside their nest again, his head is against his alpha’s broad chest.

Strawberry-coffee scent, their normal scent, is filling the room again.

“It must’ve been hard for you all these years.” Jihoon kissed his omega’s forehead.

Soonyoung hummed. He’s too tired of crying now. “But you are here now, so I’m alright.”

“I never even imagine that you’re going through the thing that my mom also experienced. I’ll definitely kill...”

Soonyoung cut him off with a kiss. “Woon will hear.”

“I’ll definitely make those bastards pay.”

“I grew up, not feeling warmth and love from the people around me. I’m very thankful about Seokmin. He’s the only person I could think of the night I ran away. I went straight to their house and asked his family to hide me. Seeing my wounds and bruises, they agreed,” Soonyoung said while caressing Jihoon’s wounded hand.

“It must have been good if I met you earlier.” Jihoon kissed his omega’s hair.

“You came at the perfect time, Jihoon. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” The omega nuzzled closer to his alpha’s chest.

Jihoon placed his hand on the other’s chin to kiss him. “I promise you happy days from now on, Soonyoung. Let me make you the happiest for the rest of your life.”

  
                     ☕️☁️🍓

When the omega finally fell asleep from too much crying, Jihoon carefully put a pillow for Soonyoung to lay his head on. He stood up and went outside of their room to call Mingyu.

“Gyu.”

“Yes, young master? Do you need anything?”

“I want you to find Soonyoung’s father and the one who did ‘that’ to my mom. I don’t care if they’re on the other side of the world. Just find them. I’ll kill them,” Jihoon ordered, gritting his teeth.

There’s a loud pause from the other line. A minute later, Mingyu finally spoke. “Hyung, actually, about that...” He heard Mingyu sigh. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“About your omega’s father...”

What Mingyu has to say was cut off by Soonyoung’s loud screams. Jihoon hurriedly went inside their room and found his mate curling in pain.

“W-What’s happening?”

Soonyoung gripped Jihoon’s hand. “J-Jihoon, I think Woon is coming out...”

  
Jihoon started freaking out the moment it finally dawned to him that his mate is finally going into labor.

“Do I call 911? Do I call the hospital? Do I drive you to the hospital and call both?” The alpha tried composing himself. It doesn’t help that Soonyoung’s face is contorted in pain inside his nest.

In the end, with all his strength, he helped Soonyoung get to the parking lot for their car.

Thankfully, Jihoon already prepared all the things that they’ll need early. In his one shoulder, he was carrying a large bag full of baby clothes, toys and clothes that they both scented. The white button up he wore when they first mated is also there. It’s to help Soonyoung calm down during labour.

Alphas get more distressed than the omegas during labour, so it’s not really unusual to see Jihoon glaring and growling to every person whatever his dynamics is that they get to see in the hallways.

“Hyung!”

Luckily, Mingyu was on his way to his unit. The beta saw them. Jihoon almost didn’t recognize him because of all the stress filling his system. Every whimpers from his omega is making him more feral.

“Hyung, it’s me. Let me help you, please,” the beta offered. When Jihoon finally recognized the beta, he agreed and they made it to the parking lot safely.

He handed Mingyu the keys as Jihoon held Soonyoung’s body at the backseat.

“Breathing exercises, baby. You can do it, please,” Jihoon told his omega, trying to calm down but he can’t. “Baby, say hoo~”

The omega tried to copy him but he’s in too much pain right now. He let out a shaky ‘hoo~’

“Woon-ah~ Please hang in there and don’t let Dada feel so much pain,” Jihoon talked to their unborn child.

Soonyoung shut his eyes. He held Jihoon’s hand tightly. “Just let him be.”

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung’s temples. “You can do it, baby. I’ll be beside you all throughout so don’t be scared.”

Mingyu just looked at the couple warily. He breathed heavily as he continued driving them to the hospital.

When they finally arrived, a beta doctor and omega nurses assisted Soonyoung. They wheeled him inside the delivery room.

They let Jihoon inside, too. It’sto reassure the laboring omega that he’s safe.

“Did you bring any of your clothes with you?” the doctor asked Jihoon. The alpha nodded. He frantically took the white button up from the bag he’s carrying. The doctor carefully draped it over the omega’s body.

Omegas have two options. They can either go the normal way of giving birth or they can give birth by caesarean section.

The doctor started fingering the omega’s hole. Soonyoung whimpered in pain and Jihoon started growling at the doctor.

Beta doctors are trained not to get affected by alphas so they can perform their job well. But the omega nurses started backing away because of Jihoon.

“Sir, we understand that you’re distressed too right now but please calm down. You are giving your mate more stress. Nurse, please give him meds to calm down.”

A nurse warily approached Jihoon and gave him some pills. It didn’t help much but it did make him less feral.

“He can undergo normal birth. Alpha, I want you to let him calm down. “

“Please, if you can release some of your pheromones so he can feel less pain.” the doctor requested Jihoon.

The room was filled with the coffee scent a few minutes after. Jihoon saw beads of sweat forming on Soonyoung’s forehead. Jihoon kissed the omega’s hand he is holding. “Babe, you can do it. You can do it. We’ll finally see Woon after all this pain.”

If only Jihoon can take away all of Soonyoung’s pain, he’d do it at that very moment. He found himself crying too while watching Soonyoung in so much pain.

“Push.”

Jihoon imitated the way the nurses instructed soonyoung. “Hoo~ hoo~ hoo~ baby, you can do it.”

“Push.”

“Hoo~” Soonyoung’s heavy breaths resonated the whole room.

Soonyoung gripped into Jihoon’s hand so tight like his life depended on it.

He felt like his hole is ripping apart. Jihoon’s pheromones are calming him down. He sniffed the white button up draped over him and he felt safe.

As always, having Jihoon by his side, he felt safe.

Every breath, every push, Soonyoung felt like dying. But thinking of Woon finally coming out to the world makes him forget all the pain.

He momentarily thought that dying would be worth if it also means that his baby is healthy and safe.

“Soonyoung, I love you. You can do it.” The alpha kept on saying all throughout.

The nurses smiled at the way the alpha is taking care of his omega, reassuring him of the future ahead of them when their little baby comes out, complimenting him for working hard, and soft kisses.

Lots and lots of soft kisses and showering Soonyoung with ‘I love you’ and ‘I’ll always be here, you don’t have to be afraid.’

Even the shaky ‘hoo~’ that Jihoon let out everytime the doctor says ‘push’.

Soonyoung never felt so lucky and loved all his life.

An hour later, a little boy’s cry echoed the whole room.

“Woon.” Jihoon saw their pup being held by the beta doctor, tears streaming down his face.

“He’s a healthy baby boy, sir.” The doctor smiled at him.

Jihoon’s eyes started getting blurry from all the tears from his eyes. The doctor transferred the baby into his arms.

The baby is so tiny. Hecan fit it into his arms perfectly. Jihoon wants give him the whole universe. “Soonyoung baby, our son~”

He looked back at his mate who’s slowly closing his eyes.

“What’s happening?”

“Sir, his blood pressure is dropping.”

Jihoon held his mate’s hand again. “Soonyoung-ah~ Soonyoung, please. wake up.”

  
The doctor asked him to move aside. He flinched but nevertheless complied. He watched the doctors try to make his blood pressure stable.

Jihoon is fervently praying not far away, their pup crying in his arms.

“Woon, please don’t cry. Dada will be alright.” Jihoon reached for Woon’s scent gland and scented him. He read that doing this to the pup will help him calm down. It didn’t help tho. The baby is still crying and Soonyoung’s blood pressure continued dropping.

He’s gone through a lot today. They’re lucky Woon came out healthy without any complications but Jihoon didn’t expect Soonyoung to be the one in danger.

When giving birth, he read that the life of the omega is always in danger. It’s 50/50. It is like one of their foot is already buried on a grave.

Jihoon actually feared for this day to come. But what can he do? They won’t be able to see Woon if Soonyoung won’t go through all of this.

Half an hour later, Soonyoung’s blood pressure stabilized. Woon stopped crying, too. The baby might have sensed that his parent is in danger earlier.

“Don’t worry, he’s out of danger now.” the doctor assured Jihoon.

Faint strawberry scent filled the room. That’s when Jihoon finally realized that Soonyoung is okay now.

  
The nurses carried Woon to the nursery. Before doing that, Jihoon scented him again. The omega nurses also asked for a plushie, scented by his parents. It’s to make him feel safe.

  
Jihoon looked through the glass window. He can’t help but tear up again when he look at their their child. Woon has small slanted eyes and a cute little dimple on the corner of his lips.

“Woon~ welcome to the world. Papa will make sure you’re always safe and happy. I will protect you with all my strength. I love you and your Dada so much.”

It’s just a few hours but Jihoon already planned out the first five years of Woon’s life in his mind the moment he saw him.

Soonyoung and him waking up in the middle of the night because Woon always wakes up at 2 in the morning.

His omega breastfeeding their little Woon, Soonyoung squealing over Woon’s first smile, Jihoon taking notes of Woon’s ‘firsts’, them picking the theme for Woon’s first birthday party, Woon’s first word.

Jihoon already imagined all of it inside his head. His and Soonyoung’s life with Woon holding each of their hands.

He walked towards Soonyoung’s room. He found his mate, still unconscious. He went beside him and caressed his hair. He planted a soft kiss on his omega’s forehead, too.

“You’ve done well, my omega. Our little Woonie is a very healthy baby boy. He has your eyes, by the way.”

  
“You g master.”

Jihoon turned around and saw Mingyu’s stressed face. “Gyu, thank you for taking us here safely.”

“You know I will do anything for you, hyung.”

He patted the beta’s shoulder. “That’s why I am always grateful.”

Jihoon noticed the worried look on Mingyu’s face. “Is there something wrong?”

“Hyung, what will you do if you finally get to meet your mom’s abuser?” Mingyu carefully asked.

Jihoon’s forehead creased. “Is that even a question? I told you I’d kill him together with Soonyoung’s father. I won’t even be able to stand seeing their faces.” He clenched his fist.

“Maybe I can face Soonyoung’s father because it’s still his father but the one who ruined my mom’s life? I can’t face him. I don’t want to face him. Looking at his face would only make me feel so disgusted. It’d surely give me nightmares at night. Just let him rot in jail forever so my family won’t ever see him again.”

Mingyu chewed on his lower lip. “Why did you ask that? You already know who abused my mom?”

He was about to say something when a nurse knocked on the door. “Sir Lee Jihoon, you need to fill up your baby’s birth certificate.”

The alpha nodded.

“Let’s talk later, Gyu,” Jihoon said as he exited soonyoung’s room.

The alpha went downstairs to fill up some documents. He excitedly wrote his and Soonyoung’s name on Woon’s birth certificate.

‘Lee Woon.’

He smiled proudly at the name he came up with. The meaning behind their first child is really precious for him and Soonyoung.

When he finished writing the important details and signed some documents, he went to the cafeteria first to buy some food for Soonyoung when he wakes up.

“Jeonghan hyung?” Jihoon squinted his eyes when he saw a familiar figure walking out from the elevator.

He felt a weak shift in Soonyoung’s pheromones. Pheromones are weak when someone’s body is weak, too. So instead of following the familiar man, he frantically ran back to his mate’s room.

When he opened the door, he felt his knees went wobbly.

Soonyoung is gone. On the bed, there’s a note.

  
‘Don’t look for me.’


	10. pinwheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// another chapter with mentions of abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> we’re nearing it’s end...omg

It’s 4 in the morning when Jihoon finally put Woon to sleep. They are inside the big nest, full of pillows, blankets and plushies. Some carton of strawberry milk are aligned at the top right.

Basically, the nest is full of things yet, it’s also empty.

A nest is empty without an omega inside it.

Jihoon sighed heavily, admiring his son’s features. It’s been a month. A month since Soonyoung left them.

The alpha is lying on his back, the baby sleeping soundly on top of his chest. Their hearts are in perfect rhythm but it somehow still misses a beat.

Woon might just be a month old but he knows. His little body knows that there’s a huge hole inside his heart. Jihoon felt his eyes getting glassy again.

Every night, every freaking night after the day his omega left, all he do is cry himself to sleep, asking himself why fate is being such an asshole for the both of them.

“Funny how you have recessive genes but Woon still resembles you more,” Jihoon whispered, trying to stop his tears.

  
Just like the other nights that passed, he failed.

The sun is peeping from the east again when Jihoon fell asleep, praying that even in his dreams, Soonyoung might appear.

  
Mingyu carefully entered Jihoon’s unit. Woon has this little habit of being awake at night. He sighed when he saw the alpha sleeping soundly with tiny Woon on his chest. He carefully arranged the milk bottles on the fridge.

“Gyu?”

He stopped midway when he heard Jihoon’s voice.

“Young master? I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

The alpha shook his head. He noticed the new bottles of breastmilk that Mingyu is holding.

“New donations?”

Mingyu continued arranging the bottles inside the fridge. “Yes, my friend next door has a newborn too and he happens to have extras.”

“Tell him I said thanks. I don’t want Woon to be hospitalized again because of formula milk,” the alpha said, stress written all over his face.

Woon is allergic to formula milk. His body only accepts breastmilk. And not just any breastmilk. It should be an omega’s breastmilk.

Omegas can lactate, regardless if it’s a male or a female. Breastfeeding is the healthiest food for newborns. Add the fact that it’s the building block for an omega and the pup’s bond.

“How’s the search?” Jihoon asked, gulping down a glass of cold water. Mingyu flinched. Jihoon never drinks cold water upon waking up before. It upsets his stomach.

“I already asked his close friend, Seokmin, and that high school junior, Seungkwan, but they didn’t know where he is. I also hired some stakeouts to observe them. There’s nothing suspicious about them.”

  
Jihoon rubbed his temples. He’s been having terrible migraines these past few weeks. He guessed it might have been because he always sleeps late taking care of Woon.

“Jeonghan hyung?”

Mingyu breathed heavily. “Your hyung is still abroad, taking care of your mom. Aren’t you going to ask how he’s doing?”

 

  
The night that Soonyoung left, Jeonghan and Jihoon had a terrible fight.

The alpha went to their company and like a madman, he searched for his mate there. When he caught sight of his brother, he punched the other in the face.

“Where’s Soonyoung?” He scowled at his brother while grabbing the latter by his collar.

Jeonghan averted his gaze. “I don’t know.”

“What did you tell him? You told him something, right? You told him something that made him ran away! Did you threaten him? What the fuck did you do to him, Yoon Jeonghan?” Jeonghan has never seen that look on Jihoon’s eyes.

It’s full of anger...and pain. But until the end, he didn’t say anything.

“Today’s the day I forget that I have a brother.” That’s Jihoon’s last words to Jeonghan. Their mother decided to get some professional help abroad. The older offered to accompany her.

Jihoon also fought with his dad that night.

“What did you do to my mate?”

The older Lee just laughed at him. “He finally left your side? That’s what you get for trusting someone you don’t even know that much, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon laughed bitterly. “You know what? I just knew Soonyoung for a year but it feels like I knew him better than you, Dad.”

The older glared at what he said. “What did you say, you ungrateful...”

“Call me anything you want. I’m an ingrate, an asshole, whatever. At least I’m not someone who cares more for his company rather than his own wife.” Jihoon gritted his teeth. “You are the reason why it happened to her. If only you just stayed beside her...”

Jihoon’s father slapped him hard on the face. “You don’t have the right to tell those things to me!”

“Thank you for this father. If I discover that you’re the one who took Soonyoung, I don’t know what this ingrate asshole can even do.”

That’s what Jihoon wants to believe for days. He wants to believe that someone took his mate. But looking at the handwritten note that tells him not to look for him, his heart breaks every time.

It’s Soonyoung’s handwriting.

 

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu noticed that Jihoon has been losing weight. “Hyung, you should take care of yourself. What will happen to Woon if you got sick?”

“Do you really expect me to be just fine after my mate left me?”

Mingyu bit on his lower lip.

Jihoon started tearing up again. “Mingyu, we’ve been through a lot. I don’t know whatever that fucked up reason is, but I told him...” He paused, holding back his own sobs. “I told him that whatever happens, I’ll be here. I’ll be protecting him. I will do everything for him.”

The beta saw the pain on his young master’s eyes. It pains him. It pains him more knowing that he can’t do anything about it.

“I also told him to just stay where he is, because I’ll be the one to go to him when things get tough, so why? Why does he have to do that?” Jihoon painfully choked out, his head is against his palm as he sobbed harder.

“But you know what the funny thing is? I can’t even get mad at him. I thought being mad at him will be easier but I can’t. I really can’t, Mingyu. In fact, I’m worried. I’m worried he’s in pain, too. That he’s suffering somewhere alone with no one to protect him. That he’s out there cold and alone.”

Jihoon knows Soonyoung like the back of his hand. He is the type of person who feels guilty at things even if it’ not really his fault. Even if he has nothing to do with it.

His mate is that selfless. He’s afraid that Soonyoung might be doing this because of him.

“He’s still weak when he left, Gyu. It hurts me so much that I can’t even sense his pheromones. I can’t feel anything. That just means he’s still weak, Mingyu. And it’s fucking killing me knowing that I’m not there beside him.”

  
The younger walked towards the alpha and patted his back.

“Hyung...”

“I just want him to come back to me, Gyu. I won’t say anything about him leaving me. I just need him back.” Jihoon’s breaths are getting heavier the more he cry. Mingyu looked at him worriedly.

Jihoon let out all those emotions bottled inside of him for the past weeks. Mingyu is still comforting him when he felt so dizzy, his head is throbbing so much and he passed out.

When he woke up, their family doctor is beside him. The beta is now cradling a crying Woon in his arms.

  
“Hyung! You’re awake.” The baby immediately stopped crying when he saw his Papa is awake now.

The doctor shook his head. “Jihoon.”

“I’m overfatigued, right?”

The doctor looked at his clipboard. “Here’s the list of some meds to ease your migraine. But I can’t guarantee it would help that much.”

Mingyu and Jihoon looked at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I saw your pup but I don’t see an omega. Where is he?”

Jihoon kept his head hung low. “He’s not here,” he said, his voice quiet.

The doctor sighed. “Well, I suggest you go look for him.”

“I’m already looking for him. But why are you suddenly...”

“Have you heard of true mates?”

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu left Jihoon’s unit because the latter is insisting for him to do so. He looked at his phone and found two messages.

One is from Seokmin.

 

**_from: seokmin_ **

_if ever u know where soonyoung is, pls tell me too. im rlly worried abt that idiot._

Mingyu replied immediately.

  
**_to: seokmin_ **

_i will. if u know where he is too, pls inform me. thnx._

  
He went to the pharmacy first to buy some pills and some stuffs.

When he opened his apartment, he heard some rustling coming from the guest room. He knocked first.

No one answered so he just opened it. there, he saw the omega, a white button up draped over his body, curled in pain.

  
The beta walked towards the bed and checked Soonyoung’s temperature. “You’re in heat again. Normally, it would take 9 months after giving birth before an omega goes in heat again.” He sighed. “What’s happening to you?”

Soonyoung just looked at him, his eyes tired. “T-This is my punishment.”

Mingyu took the plastic bag and gave a sweater to Soonyoung. The omega sniffed it and it instantly lessened the pain but it’s making him tear up.

  
“H-how are they? Woon? How is he?”

The beta shook his head. “Woon’s sleeping pattern is still random. It’s really hard for Jihoon hyung. He’s not getting enough sleep lately and...” He bit his lower lip.

Soonyoung, despite the pain in his guts, felt a sharp pang inside his chest. “What happened to him?”

“His health is not really good.”

Soonyoung felt his heart shatter into million pieces. He curled in pain again, feeling the heat surge inside of him once more.

Mingyu looked worriedly at him. “Look, I know why you’re doing this and I know it’s really hard for you but I really think you should go back.” He said matter-of-factly. “You are both suffering.”

“I-I can’t...”

 

That night at the hospital, his eyes slowly fluttered open when he heard two people talking. He pretended to be unconscious when he realized it’s not Jihoon.

“Your brother really have to choose a weak omega. I’m afraid the pup that he gave birth to is a recessive omega, too.” The old man said. “I can’t have a recessive omega as an heir.”

Jeonghan just kept his head hung low. He looked at the omega lying weakly on the hospital bed. “What do you want to do to him?”

“You already found his father, right? We’ll return that weakling to him,” Mr. Lee said.  
It made Soonyoung tense. He felt a shiver ran down his spine, his heart beating so fast right now.

Jeonghan clenched his fists. He, with all the investigations that they’ve done, knew about Soonyoung’s past with his father.

He also knew, what Soonyoung’s father did to their mother.

He’s not inhumane to give his half-brother back to that monster.

“B-But Dad. This omega suffered...”

“What? Are you defying my orders? Listen here, Jeonghan. If I’m not gonna eliminate this omega, I will have to disown your brother. He’d have to live penniless. Your mother won’t be able to see him again. Do you want that?”

The other shook his head. Jihoon, no matter how much his half-brother may hate him, he loves his brother dearly. That is why despite of all the painful words that he receives from the husband of his mom, he follows everything, however crooked the old man ordered him, so he can be by his brother’s and mother’s side.

  
If following this man blindly also means he gets to live with his mom and his brother, then that’s enough for him.

But no, Jeonghan won’t let his other half-brother suffer, too. Soonyoung suffered a lot of misery these past few years. It’s late. But he wants to do something good for his half-brother for once.

  
“No, dad. I’m not.”

Mr. Lee patted him on his shoulder. “Good. This is why I like you. You’re not a Lee but you’re good.”

He was about to say something again when his phone rang. The older Lee went outside of the room.

Yoon Jeonghan is making a choice right now. And today, he’s saving both of his brothers even if that means, both of them would get hurt by it.

  
He quickly went near the poor omega. He noticed Soonyoung’s trembling hand. He is awake.  
  
He leaned down to whisper something to his half-brother. “Look, I know we’re not really in good terms but that old man is someone really powerful. He’s not someone who you can mess up with.  
I don’t want you to be caught up with his plan. And...” He breathed heavily.

“There’s a secret that I want you to know. I’ll hold onto this as long as I can so the both of you won’t get hurt.” Jeonghan trailed off. “So, both of my brothers will be safe.” Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open when he heard that.

“You heard it right. We are brothers. I know you know what I meant by that.”

“I— my father...Did he really...”  
Soonyoung started tearing up, his fists curled into a ball. His hunch is confirmed. He felt his breath hitch, his whole body numb.

He is in too much pain at that moment that no words can even describe how much pain he feels.

“I’m really sorry that you’ll be the one I’ll be asking for this. But I really hope you understand.” Jeongjan bit his lower lip. He saw the other tense.

“Soonyoung, do both of you a favor and run away.”

The other breathed heavily, tears streaming down his face. “Please Soonyoung, I want you to trust me. I’ll be back and I’ll send you somewhere safe. Please, trust me. Let me help you.”

  
The moment the two men left, Soonyoung felt his heart shattering into million pieces. Jihoon has done so much for him. The last thing that he wants to happen is to take him away from his family. More especially to his mom.

And the thought that his father really did that to his alpha’s mother...it’s tearing him to pieces. He would not let Jihoon live seeing his mom’s abuser in him forever.

He doesn’t want Jihoon to choose between him and his mother. He has to do something.

Several thousands of thoughts are already running inside his head. What will happen to Woon when he left? God, he hasn’t even seen his little Woon.

What will be Jihoon’s reaction? He’s afraid he’ll gonna go feral again.

The alpha always tells him that he should stay where he is and that he will the one to run towards him.

But this time, he can’t. He really can’t. He has to leave before he ruins his son’s and his mate’s lives.

Soonyoung heard Jihoon and Mingyu enter the room.

“You’ve done well, my omega. Our little Woonie is a very healthy baby boy. He has your eyes, by the way.”

Just by hearing Jihoon’s voice makes his heart stop. The voice that he would miss so much when he leave.

“Hyung, what will you do if you finally get to meet your mom’s abuser?” Mingyu asked Jihoon that made Soonyoung froze.

Kim Mingyu knows.

The omega heard his alpha’s voice become stern. “Is that even a question, mingyu? I told you I’d kill him together with Soonyoung’s father. I won’t even be able to stand seeing their faces.” He clenched his fist.

“Maybe I can face Soonyoung’s father because it’s still his father but the one who ruined my mom’s life? I can’t face him. I don’t want to face him. Looking at his face would only make me feel so disgusted. It’d surely give me nightmares at night. Just let him rot in jail forever so my family won’t ever see him again.”

The omega felt his body getting numb again. He tried so hard to stop the tears threatening to fall. But he already made up his mind. He has to do it for the three of them. For once in his life, he wants to do something for Jihoon.

For his alpha and their son.

For their family.

“Sir Lee Jihoon, you have to fill up your baby’s birth certificate.”

“Let’s talk later, Gyu.”

When Soonyoung was sure that Jihoon had left the room again, he slowly opened his eyes. He didn’t know whom he can trust at this moment.

But Mingyu, despite the beta being mean towards him, he knows he can be trusted.

He weakly tried to reach for the beta’s hand.

Mingyu was startled when he felt something cold on his wrist. When he looked behind, it’s Soonyoung.

“Wait, you’re awake now. Let me call the nurse.”

He was shocked when the omega stopped him from leaving. He looked again and saw Soonyoung crying. “H-Help me and my family, please.”

  
                   ☕️☁️🍓

  
“You can’t go back? Why? Because of your parent’s past?” Mingyu snapped. “Soonyoung, you are not your father. You don’t have to blame yourself for something you don’t even do. You have nothing to do with this. Except for the fucked up fact that he’s your father. And besides, you’re a victim too.”

“You don’t understand, Mingyu. I have to do this for my family. I don’t want Jihoon waking up next to me every morning while being reminded of that man. I don’t want him to choose between me and his mom. I know...” he paused, vision getting blurry. “I know how important his mom is to him.”

The beta sighed. “Don’t you trust Jihoon hyung?”

The omega quickly shook his head. “No, I trust him with all my heart.”

“Look, Soonyoung. I have known Jihoon hyung all his life. And you know what? He’s someone whom you can trust with your life. He’s always true to his words. He told you, he’ll protect you? He will. Trust me, he will.”

“But what about...”

“Why do you always have to think of the ‘buts’? Lee Jihoon is someone who can turn any doubts into reassurances.” Mingyu said. “Sometimes in life, you don’t really have to make a choice. Sometimes, you just have to choose both. And young master? Believe me, he’s more than capable of doing that.”

“You don’t see how Jihoon hyung is breaking down every other day just thinking about you. He’s not mad. He told me he tried to. But he can’t. Ifanything, he’s more worried about you. Seeing him crying...” Mingyu trailed off. “Seeing him crying almost makes me want to tell him that you’re here with me.”

Soonyoung kept his head hung low. He imagined Jihoon and his state right now. Heshut his eyes tightly trying to erase an image of a weak Jihoon with their little son in his arms.

“He passed out earlier.” Mingyu informed the other. “He passed out from crying too much, telling me how he’s afraid you’re out here alone with no one to protect you. That he’s not here beside you.”

  
The omega’s sobs can be heard all over the room, giving off a faint spike of pheromone that Mingyu can’t even smell.

The other stood up. He was about to exit the room when he remembered something. “I almost forgot. I think I know why you’re having random heats again.”

The other just looked at him, confused. His face is still tear-stricken.

“You two are true mates. You need each other to exist.”

  
                      ☕️☁️🍓

  
Mingyu opened the door to Jihoon’s unit. He looked for the alpha around the house and found him cradling Woon in his arms at the studio.

“Hyung.”

The other looked at him intently. “Gyu.” Hecalled out, his voice quiet.

“Is there something wrong?”

The other shook his head but his eyes never left Mingyu. The beta walked closer to them.

“Who’s the fluffiest cloud in the sky?” He cooed at Woon who giggled, a little dimple showing, eyes turning into lines.

“Hyung, Cheol hyung told me you’re not going to the gig? I mean, we completely understand because there’s no one who’ll babysit Woon.”

“No, I will go, Mingyu.” Jihoon replied, his expression still unreadable.

“Are you still sick? Why are you like that? You’re scaring me.”

Jihoon’s eyes is saying something but Mingyu can’t decipher what is it. His stares are intense, yet it’s not scary. It was like he’s searching for something inside the other’s eyes.

“Gyu.”

The beta hummed in response as he tried to distract himself by playing with Woon’s little fingers.

“Invite your neighbor...Woon’s breastmilk donor.” Mingyu’s eyes opened wide when he heard that. He looked back at his young master and saw the other’s eyes is glassy.

“Hyung...”

“Please...”

  
                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

 

Earlier that day, Cheol and Jisoo went to visit Woon and Jihoon. The alpha opened the door then went back to the couch, cradling a sleeping Woon in his arms.

“He’s so cute, Ji~” Cheol said in hushed tones. The couple noticed that Woon is holding a small hamster plushie in his small hands.

“His Dada scented that. He really can’t sleep if he’s not holding that.” Jihoon weakly smiled.

“Don’t you want to lay him down on the nest?” Jisoo asked.

Jihoon swept the Woon’s little soft hair. “He really couldn’t sleep there without me in it.”

The two betas just looked at him sympathetically.

Jisoo walked towards the kitchen and arranged the milk bottles. “We brought some breastmilk, Jihoon. We heard from Mingyu that Woon is allergic to formula milk so we went to the milk bank for this.”

“Thank you so much, guys.” Jihoon said, his other hand is holding a pen. He’s writing something on his notepad.

“Ji...” Cheol called out as Jisoo went beside him. “I’m not gonna ask if you’re okay because obviously you’re not. But please, take care of yourself, too.”

The other beta nodded in agreement. “Cheol’s right, Ji.”

Jihoon tried to let out a small smile. “I’m trying to.”

The alpha felt the worried looks his bandmates are giving him so he tried to give them a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me. I’m Lee Jihoon,” he joked.

  
“How’s the search going by the way?” Cheol asked, looking at his friend’s state right now makes them really concerned.

Jihoon looked at little Woon in his arms. He still has no idea about Soonyoung’s whereabouts but something...something us telling him that he’s just near.

He didn’t tell Mingyu about this but when he fainted a few days ago, when the beta took him to his bed, he recognized a faint smell on him. It’s really, really faint but enough for him to recognize. It’s that sweet strawberry scent he loves the most.

Scents are unique. There are other pheromones that smells like strawberry too but there’s still some variations. And that one on Mingyu, it’s Soonyoung’s strawberry scent.

He brushed it off because he might just be dreaming that moment. Considering the fact that he passed out and he’s really weak.

He was lost in his train of thoughts when Woon suddenly cried.

“Aigoo~ Woonie is hungry?” Jihoon said in a very cute way that made his friends chuckle.

“Aigoo~ Jihoonie is cute~” Seungcheol teased. Jihoon glared but the beta pointed to his son who’s crying.

Jisoo immediately went to the kitchen to put the milk they brought to Woon’s milk bottle. He handed it to Jihoon so the latter can feed his son.

Much to their surprise, Woon didn’t want to drink the milk. He kept on crying so loud, the three guys started to freak out.

“Woon~ It’s milk, your favorite~” Jihoon cooed. “I don’t know what’s wrong. Is this really an omega’s milk?”

The two betas nodded. “We’re very sure.”

Jihoon didn’t know why but he rushed to the fridge and took another milk bottle. It’s the one from Mingyu’s neighbor.

Cheol and Jisoo followed him and helped him put it on Woon’s feeding bottle.

Jihoon carefully put it on Woon’s mouth and the baby immediately stopped crying.

“Are those from Gyu’s neighbor?” Cheol asked the alpha who’s staring at a distance.

“Yes.” Jihoon answered. It finally dawned on him. His eyes started getting watery, tears threatening to fall.

Everything suddenly made sense.

So, this is why some of his clothes suddenly gone missing. Mingyu is taking them to Soonyoung.

The scent that he sniffed the day he fainted, it’s not a dream. It’s totally real. He’s not hallucinating.

And all those days that Mingyu was late when he called for him to babysit Woon for a while. The neighbor he’s taking care of, it’s Soonyoung.

It’s his omega.

The tears started staining his cheeks. He hugged Woon tighter. “Woon-ah~ I found him. I found your Dada.” He’s crying and smiling at the same time as he hugged the little figure in his arms. “Woonie~ Dada is near. Dada is safe. We’ll be together soon. We’ll be together soon.” He repeatedly said as he cried on his son’s baby clothes.

“We found him, Woon.”

He hugged the baby’s little figure, his shoulders moving up and down as he continued to cry his heart out. “Woon~ Thank you for confirming this to Papa. You’re really our hope.” He kissed the baby’s forehead.

“You are Papa and Dada’s hope.”

 

                       ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Hyung.”

“Please...” Jihoon pleaded.

“I’ll try to convince him.” Mingyu stuttered, not really knowing what to do. “Woonie~ I’ll get your milk.” He was about to walk out of the studio when Jihoon spoke again.

  
“Thank you for keeping him safe, Mingyu.”

  
The beta slowly looked behind him and found Jihoon’s tear-stricken face. He fell down on his knees and started tearing up, too. Hekept his head hung low as he sobbed. “Y-Young master, I’m sorry. I have to keep this from you.”

  
Jihoon patted Mingyu on his shoulder. “Don’t cry, Gyu. I’m actually relieved that he’s with you. Is he alright? If my body is weak, I’m more than sure he’s weaker. That night at the hospital, what happened? Why...” He trailed off and painfully choked out. “W-Why did he do it?”

“Mingyu, you don’t know how happy I am that he’s safe. He’s near. He is with you. You don’t know how much I want to go straight to your home to hug him, to get him home but...” Jihoon trailed off. “I really want to know the reason why.”

  
Mingyu is still crying as he told him the reason why Soonyoung has to do it. “He did it for your family, hyung. He...” Mingyu sobbed. “He did it for you.”

“What do you mean for me?”

“Hyung, Soonyoung is...” Mingyu trailed off. “He is the son of your mom’s abuser.”

Jihoon froze. “W-what?”

He felt his whole body getting wobbly. His hands are getting numb. His nails are digging into his palms so hard.

Woon might have sensed the weird shift in his Papa’s pheromones so he started crying, too.

“Hyung, please calm down. Woon is...”

He fought the heat boiling inside of him. No, he wouldn’t turn feral while Woon is in his arms.

Hefrustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. “W-What do you mean? I-It’s completely impossible. The world is not that small, Gyu.”

The beta shut his eyes tightly. “The world is not small but it is indeed cruel, hyung. It’s very cruel.”

Jihoo tried stopping himself from breaking down at this point but to no avail. “W-why are they doing this to us? Why is heaven so cruel? S-so you mean to say the one that abused my mom is actually the same one as the one who abused Soonyoung?”

“Hyung, young master Jeonghan kept this secret for a long time to protect both of you. He even tried separating you from him but it’s already too late because you already mated and Soonyoung’s already pregnant with Woon,” the beta explained breathing heavily.

“Why didn’t he lock that bastard in jail if he already knows about this?” Jihoon asked, confused about his brother’s acts. He fought the urge to punch the wall behind him. He badly wants to punch something right now.

“He’s still searching for evidence. Your mom won’t be able to testify. And Soonyoung too..” Mingyu cried out. “And the fact that it happened several years ago. We also discovered that your father covered up what happened to your mom because he didn’t want your family’s reputation to be ruined.”

Jihoon felt fury boil inside of him. The fact that his own flesh and blood is capable of turning a blind eye on what happened to his mom. “W-Why...” Jihoon clenched his fist. “How can he do this to my mom? To his own wife?”

The alpha’s emotions are a mess at that moment. This too much information is killing him. It’s killing him inside. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. “I’ll make them pay for this. I’ll make sure that bastard will not only rut but he’ll also rot in jail.”

“B-but Soonyoung...why did he even think of doing this?” Jihoon’s tears started streaming down again. Both him and Woon are crying so hard that the beta started to panic. “That omega really loves accusing himself of something that he didn’t even do. He has nothing to do with this. Why did he leave?”

Woon’s cries and Jihoon’s sobs echoed throughout the room.

“Hyung, he’s doing that for you,” Mingyu said. “He’s doing it for you and for Woon. He told me he didn’t want you to choose between him and your mom.”

“What made him think that i’d have to choose? If anything, I’d choose them both. Why can’t he trust me? Why...” Jihoon’s voice cracked from crying too much.

Mingyu kept his head hung low. It pains him so much to see Jihoon crying his heart out.

“Hyung, do you want me to take you to him?”

“No.” Jihoon wiped Woon’s tears.

“But hyung, you’re both weak from staying far from each other for too long.”

“Not yet.”

Jihoon is willing to wait. He is willing to wait for him.

“But hyung!”

“Invite him to the gig.” Jihoon ordered the beta and Mingyu has no choice but to agree.

 

                      ☕️☁️🍓

  
When he got home to his apartment, Mingyu found Soonyoung surrounding his bed with Jihoon’s clothes.

“Why are you nesting inside my house?” Mingyu asked the other. “I told you to go back already, right?”

“I told you I can’t...”

Mingyu is fighting the urge to knock some sense into this omega’s skull. He breathed heavily.

“Jihoon hyung released a song. I’m suggesting you give it a listen.” Mingyu told the omega and closed the guest room door.

Soonyoung froze when he heard it. It’s been a while since he heard Jihoon’s voice.

  
A few seconds later, the door opened again. “Let me ask you something. Do you love Jihoon hyung?”

Soonyoung’s head shot up and looked at the other. “Of course I love him, this is why I’m doing this!”

“Go back to him.”

“I can’t!”

“I said go.”

“No!”

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Mingyu shouted. “Jihoon hyung has a hundred reasons to leave you but he always try to find that one reason to stay beside you...while you...” He sighed. “You have a hundredreasons to stay beside him but you always choose that one reason to let him go.”

Soonyoung bit his lower lip, stopping the tears threatening to escape from his eyes again. He is tired of crying but he can’t stop. “Can you...” Mingyu breathed heavily. “He already ran far enough to chase you but you kept on stepping backwards.”

Soonyoung failed to stop the tears. He’s crying again for the nth time this whole thing happened. “I know Jihoon hyung told you to just stay where you are so he can come to you. But this time, can you be the one to step towards him instead so you can meet at the middle?”

The beta shook his head. He’s tired watching this two suffering from something that this cruel fate has bestowed upon them. “Soonyoung, both of you deserve to be happy.”

Before closing the door again, he handed his phone to the omega and said, “If you’re still doubting, please give Jihoon hyung’s song a listen. It’s for you.”

When the beta left, Soonyoung searched for the site to listen to Jihoon’s song with trembling hands and blurred vision.

“Pinwheel.” He weakly read the title.

He pressed play and listened to it. First few lines and it got him clutching his chest. God, he missed Jihoon’s voice so much.

 _‘I’ve been looking forward to see you_  
Which way, is that far away over there?  
It’s like the cold wind keeps blowing  
The very small pinwheel standing alone  
It’s like staring while waiting for someone desperately  
It’s like me doing things breathlessly’

  
Jihoon wrote this song on nights that Woon won’t sleep even if he already sang the entire nursery rhyme discography out there.

While working on it, it served as Woon’s lullaby that makes him fall asleep.

The beat isn’t really sad not until you heard the lyrics.

Lee Jihoon, is willing to wait for his omega like a pinwheel standing alone in the middle of nowhere, being blown by the cold wind.

Soonyoung clutched his chest as he continued to listen.

  
_‘With so many things going around breathlessly_  
If I say that it’s because of this type of world  
That’s why we grew apart  
It feels like I’m making it up, so it would feel like I’ve done nothing wrong  
I can’t do that so I just stand there while getting hit by the wind’

  
“Jihoon, you did nothing wrong. You did nothing wrong, please don’t say that,” Soonyoung painfully choked out.

  
_‘To you in the distant future, I won’t be sorry  
I want to be always waiting, that makes me feel better’_

“You don’t have to wait for me, Jihoon,” the omega said, with trembling voice, barely audible.

 _‘Even if you get lost, even if it takes a long time_  
Come round and round back to me  
As long as you find me again in the distant future’

Just the fact that Lee Jihoon, his alpha, is willing to wait for him even if he’s the one who left, made Soonyoung sob uncontrollably. The thought of Jihoon with Woon who’s inside his nest, waiting for him to come home makes his heart shattering into million pieces.

Soonyoung tried to grasp for air. He’s been crying so hard. He’s having a hard time breathing.

 _‘It's as if the time is hiding; taking you away_  
If it's like this, can't I see you?  
There are times when bad thoughts come into mind  
Your face is only fading away’

“I-I want to see you, too,” Soonyoung said as he buried his face on the pillow. “I want to see you, Jihoon. I-I want to see you,” he repeatedly cried out.

 _‘However, don't cry_  
even if it's sad  
I'll remain faint  
for you who's smiling’

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
Soonyoung fell asleep while hugging Jihoon’s white button up, the only thing that he took away with him the night that he left.

When he went outside, he found no one but a note on the fridge door.

_‘soon, if you made up your mind, here’s where he’ll be waiting.’ —gyu’_

Below it is an address. Soonyoung took Jihoon’s white button up and put it on him as he hurriedly exited the door.


	11. run to you

“Hyung, are you really sure about this?” Mingyu asked Jihoon who’s busy arranging the pillows and plushies scented by him and Soonyoung for Woon inside the dressing room. The beta is cradling Woon in his arms.

Jihoon thought it’s really stupid of him not to notice earlier that the only person besides him whom Woon is comfortable with is Mingyu. Woon cries whenever another person touches him. But with Gyu, he’s comfortable.

It’s because the baby feels safe sniffing the faint strawberry pheromones on the beta.

“More than sure.” Jihoon replied, looking at the sunflower seed pillow they bought the night Soonyoung gave birth to Woon. He hugged the said pillow and the smell that he inhaled is making him tear up again.

“God, I miss you so much Soonyoung.” He whispered.

“What if...” the beta trailed off. “What if he doesn’t come?”

Jihoon shut his eyes and hugged the pillow tighter. “I trust him.”

“Hyung.”

He opened his eyes again then looked at Mingyu who’s carrying Woon in his arms.

“Mingyu, our relationship is built with the trust that we have for each other. After all, love cannot live where there is no trust, right?” He took Woon from the beta. “I trust him. He will come. He will come home to us, Gyu.”

The beta almost tear up by seeing his young master say those words. His young master that has big trust issues with almost every person that he meets learns not only to trust one person but also to love him purely.

“Hyung, have I ever told you that I’m proud of the man you are today?” Mingyu patted his shoulder.

“I hope Woon will be proud of me, too. Right, Woonie?” Jihoon cooed and Mingyu just stared at him, eyes full of admiration.

His feelings for Jihoon faded long time ago but his admiration and respect for him won’t. He vowed to himself he’ll protect Jihoon and his beautiful family no matter what.

Cheol and Jisoo arrived, too. They gasped when they saw a mini-nest for Woon inside the dressing room. They walked towards the baby and played with his tiny hands.

“Woonie~ Woonie~ It’s your favorite Uncle Cheol.” Cheol tried baby talking. The other guys in the room just snorted.

“Stop that, Cheol. You are scaring Woon,” Jisoo said. He’s patting Woon’s baby hair. “By the way, Jihoon, who’s gonna babysit Woon while we’re on stage?”

Mingyu rubbed his nape. “I already called Seokmin.”

“Did someone call my name?” Like a joke, another beta appeared by the door, smiling like an actual sunshine.

He approached the other guys. “Woonie~ It’s Uncle Seokmin~”

Woon ignored him and nuzzled his head on Jihoon’s chest.

“Did I do something wrong?” Seokmin asked.

“I think he’s still not used with seeing you.” Jihoon replied.

“Woon, I visited you when you came out. Don’t ignore me, I’m hurt.” Seokmin faked a cry and the other betas inside the room chuckled.

“That’s what you get for not visiting him often.” Mingyu told the other.

The other smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, Woon. Uncle Seokmin is busy with med school.”

Jihoon patted Seokmin’s shoulder. “I’m entrusting Woon to you.”

“Don’t worry about him.” Seokmin assured.

“If he ever cries, just check his diaper or check if he’s hungry. There’a milk and diapers on the bag over there. There are also extra clothes and oh— his favorite plushie.” Jihoon explained. This is the first time that he’ll be separated from Woon for an hour so he’s freaking out a little.

“I got it.” Seokmin smiled at the alpha. “Just make sure you get to come home with the runaway omega later.”

Jihoo tried to let out a smile. “I hope so too.”

                     ☕️☁️🍓

 

Few minutes before they went up to the stage again, Jihoon peeked at the audience. There’s so many people inside the venue at that moment. It’s been a while since ‘Shut Up’ last made an appearance, he didn’t know there’s still many people who will come.

“Nervous?” Mingyu asked.

“Of the crowd? No.” The alpha replied. He’s actually nervous someone he’s waiting won’t come. Considering that the air is still void of his favorite strawberry scent that he misses the most.

“I still can’t believe all you did since Soonyoung left is write these sad songs, hyung.”

The other smiled weakly. “I have to do that for my own sanity.”

The beta hummed in response.

  
The band started playing their songs. The crowd cheered for them so loud. They surely missed listening to ‘Shut Up’ live.

However, Jihoon is roaming his eyes on the crowd. Several thousands of thoughts are running inside his head already.

What if Soonyoung got lost?

What if Soonyoung won’t come?

No, he trusts him.

What if Soonyoung goes in heat on the way here?

Jihoon missed a note because of his messed up mind. The other three just looked at him worriedly.

When they went down the stage to prepare for the last song, Jihoon is freaking out.

“His body is still weak from all those random heats, right? What if he passed out on his way here? What if he goes in heat again? What if...”

“Hyung, you two are mated already. No alpha would bother an omega who’s already mated. And besides, the pheromones that he’d give off would be disgusting to the other alphas. Don’t worry too much.” Mingyu tried reassuring.

“B-but he’s still weak, Gyu. Should I just come to him?” Jihoon asked, several thoughts running inside his head already. “I knew it. I should have just come to him.”

“Hyung.”

“I can’t do this. I’ll just go to your apartment and make him come home.”

“Hyung.”

“Gyu, I’m so worried.” He was cut off when he inhaled a familiar scent. It was really, really faint but it’s impossible for Jihoon not to recognize it.

“Jihoon hyung?”

Jihoon just stood there, frozen. He’s tearing up. The beta looked at him, confused.

“Gyu...”

“Hyung? What is it? I’m getting worried.” Mingyu asked, his two hands on the alpha’s shoulders.

“He’s here.” Jihoon said, as tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

                    ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung is panting heavily when he arrived at the venue. There’s an accident on his way there so the traffic is really heavy.

  
He has to get off the cab and just run to the venue. His body is still weak but what is pain when all he could think of at that moment is to go to his alpha. To his Woon. To his family.

To his home...

  
All his life, Kwon Soonyoung has always been running away from everything. But today, he’s running towards his everything.

He decided to sacrifice himself so his alpha and his son’s life won’t be ruined. What he didn’t realize earlier is that it’ll just ruin their lives more.

“Few more steps, Kwon Soonyoung.” He continued telling himself. “Few more steps to your home.”

When he finally arrived, he saw that the stage lights are off. But a few minutes later, the lights went on and it revealed the most beautiful human in the entire universe.

Sitting there in the middle is his alpha who’s wearing a plain white button up and white pants looking like an angel who just descended from heaven. The alpha is roaming his eyes around the crowd.

Just like that day when they met again after his first heat, and that night when ‘Shut Up’ launched their album, Lee Jihoon found him among the crowd.

As always, even with darkness, Lee Jihoon always manages to find the brightest star in his life. The omega looked at him, their face both tear-stricken.

Jihoon smiled when he found where the faint smell is coming from.

“I found you.”

  
He whispered to himself while the intro to his song is playing.

“You found me, as always.” Soonyoung cried while clutching his chest. Even in darkness, Lee Jihoon always finds him.

The alpha started singing the second song he has written this past month, built with notes and melodies laced with longing and pain, not really knowing what kind of future is ahead of them.

Not knowing what kind of future awaits them if they’re not together.   


_‘As if nothing happened_  
I told myself that this is all a dream  
When I close my eyes and open them again  
I wanted to wake up with a relief’

Jihoon cried his heart out while remembering the day Soonyoung left them. Every day...every freaking day, he wakes up feeling empty inside. But when he sees Woon by his side, all the pain dissipates somehow. That despite Soonyoung leaving him, he left him a beautiful gift.

The omega is the same. He always dreams of Woon and Jihoon, praying that he won’t be able to wake up from his dream forever.

Praying that the world won’t be cruel anymore if ever he wakes up. He always cries himself to sleep, feeling that huge hole inside his heart.

 _‘Our future that didn’t line up_  
If I can go back in time   
Rather than roughly, but warmly   
Would I be able to let you go?’

No, Jihoon won’t ever be able to let go of Soonyoung. They might have been ill-fated with all the challenges that they went through but he could never let go of him.

He’s given him so much in life. Soonyoung always thinks that he’s the one giving him everything but it’s actually the other way around. The omega gave him his heart and trust. And that equates to everything for Jihoon.

  
Soonyoung thought that letting go of Jihoon will make everything easier for the both of them. That it’ll somehow solve everything. What he didn’t realize is that Jihoon’s mark on him is too deep. Too deep that it makes it harder for them to be separated for too long.

 _‘When we weren’t over_  
As I held onto whatever was left   
You let go of me as I refused  
Although I don’t want to see you, I miss you  
Although I hate you, I miss you  
I don’t understand myself as well’

  
The alpha tried hating him. He tried getting mad at him. But he can’t...he just can’t. He loves Soonyoung too much that it hurts.

  
But all the pain is worth it if it’s Soonyoung, his omega. He breathed heavily as he let out the words ‘I miss you’, tears continued to stream down his face.

He decided to put his trust on him. He trusts that the day will come that he’ll come back. He froze when he sensed the strawberry scent getting closer to him.

Soonyoung’s shoulders continued moving up and down from crying as he started to bravely walked towards the stage.

“Let’s meet at the middle, Jihoon.” He whispered to himself. He wiped his tears. He didn’t want his eyes to leave Jihoon even for a moment.

One step.

Two steps.

“Wait for me, Jihoon. I’ll be the one going to you from now on.” He continuously said.

  
“I miss you~” Jihoon sang the last lyrics, his tears continued to fall. He painfully say the last lyrics again. “I-I miss you~”

Soonyoung is a sobbing mess when he almost reached the stage. He watched his man cry his heart out on the stage.

  
“I-I miss you too.”

  
The omega was about to run towards his mate when he suddenly felt something familiar. He froze and realized it’s his omegan instincts.

“Woon.”

Omegas has this special instinct that makes them aware if their pup is in danger. Soonyoung felt this too the day woon is hospitalized.

He ran outside the venue and started searching for his son. He ran frantically in the hallway, trying to search for his little Woon. He’s so scared that someone took him or if he’s in danger.

He ran around crazily.

When Jihoon felt that the strawberry scent dissipated again, he quickly went down the stage and followed the faint smell.

The ran around crazily inside the place.

Soonyoung heard a soft cry from one of the rooms. When he opened it, he felt like his heart is bursting.

Inside that room, a baby is lying inside a mini-nest, a sunflower seed plushie and a small hamster plushie is beside him. He slowly walked towards the nest and there, he saw a little angel with slanted eyes and a cute little dimple at the corner of his mouth.

He fell on his knees beside the nest. The baby immediately stopped crying. He calmed down and stared at the man hovering over him. He reached his tiny hands up as if recognizing who’s in front of him right at that moment.

“Woon.”

The baby yelped.

“Woon.” Soonyoung held the baby’s little hands, the latter wrapped his fingers around the omega’s index finger.

“Woon.” The omega sobbed uncontrollably as he hugged his little angel, his little cloud. “Woon, I-I’m sorry, Dada left you. I’m really sorry.”

  
“S-Soonyoung.”

The omega froze when he heard the voice that he misses the most from behind him. He carefully let go of Woon and slowly looked behind him.

There, standing by the door, he saw the alpha in his plain white button up, and white pants, staring at him with eyes full of tears.

The omega quickly stood up and ran towards him to finally envelop the alpha into a tight embrace. Jihoon returned the hug as they sob on each other’s neck.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry.”

“I miss you,” the alpha answered.

“I-I’m really sorry.”

“Ireally love you.” Jihoon replied.

They held each other tightly for a long time, like their lives depended on it. Well, their lives really depended on it. They are true mates and they need each other to exist.

Jihoon broke the hug and wiped the tears on Soonyoung’s face. Hekissed the other’s forehead, then his nose and lastly, he kissed the omega fully on his lips.

The kiss was intimate, full of longing but at the same time, they’re happy. Finally, they’re in each other’s arms again.

They are both breathless when they separated. They leaned in again for another kiss.

“I love you.” Jihoon said in between kisses.

“I love you too.” Soonyoung answered as he leaned in for another peck. 


	12. hold me tightly and never let me go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ this is the last chapter of HMT *sobs* i really hope you’ll love this. woon is a very special child of mine ;-;

Soonyoung is on his side. He’s staring at Woon’s little sleeping figure beside him when Jihoon lay down beside him and hugged him from behind.

“He has your eyes.” Jihoon told his mate. He’s brushing the omega’s soft locks. Looking at his omega and their pup beside him, it all feels like a dream to him.

Just yesterday, he’s singing a lullaby to Woon feeling empty and lost inside this empty nest but now, he’s here.

And it’s a wonder how the huge hole is filled once again.

“I can’t believe I finally met him, Jihoon. He’s our precious baby. Our precious cloud, our precious Woon. I’m really sorr...” Before Soonyoung could even say a word, Jihoon made him lay on his back and shuts him up with a kiss.

“What’s important is you’re here now.” Jihoon knows that their situation is really complicated but he really just wants to enjoy this very moment.

Can they be selfish just for once? Can’t they be happy at least tonight? Can they just forget all of the conflicts and just enjoy this moment. Their family moment together?

“But I’m really sorry.”

Another kiss.

“Can we just turn your ‘I’m sorry’ to ‘I love you’?” The alpha asked. He saw the omega nibbling his lower lip. “You don’t know how I miss you, Soonyoung.”

The alpha nuzzled on the crook of soonyoung’s neck. There lies the mark he left, a bit faint but still noticeable. He inhaled the omega’s scent and it’s making him tear up again. He pulled Soonyoung closer to him.

  
“It’s been a while since I got inside this nest, Jihoon. It’s making me tear up.” Soonyoung said as he gives off sweet spikes of strawberry pheromones all over the room. “I miss you too.”

“I love you.” Jihoon whispered on his neck. “I was so worried about you.”

“Y-You already know the reason why I did that, right?” Soonyoung asked. He bit his lower lip hard.

Jihoon hummed in response.

“What do you plan on doing now?”

The alpha kissed the omega’s forehead. “Let’s figure things out tomorrow.”

Soonyoung was about to say something when the other spoke again.

“This time, together. Let’s face everything together. I want you to promise me that, Soonyoung.”

They stared at each other’s eyes for what feels like forever. They let themselves drown into each other’s eyes.

Trust.

It’s the foundation of their relationship.

Soonyoung put his hands around the alpha’s neck. “I promise. Together .” And he pulled his alpha for a deeper and longer kiss.

They would never know what kind of future awaits them but by being together, Soonyoung believes it’d be less scary and they’ll be able to overcome whatever obstacle in life awaits them.

If the two of them are together, holding each other tightly.

Jihoon’s tongue seeked for entrance. The omega gladly complied. The alpha adjusted his body for a better position as he deepened the kiss.

Soonyoung moaned when he felt Jihoon’s hand snaking it’s way inside his shirt.

Jihoon giggled. It’s been long since he heard his omega moan. He trailed kisses on Soonyoung’s jawline and neck.

  
The alpha continued caressing Soonyoung’s body from under his shirt. He leaned down to whisper something on the other’s ears. “I miss you.” He bit the other’s ears.

Soonyoung whispered. “I miss you too.” He bit back a moan when Jihoon continued devouring his neck.

The alpha carried him carefully to the other side of the nest so they won’t wake up their baby. He moved on top of Soonyoung. The other is also staring on his eyes.

  
He kissed Soonyoung again fully on the lips. He carefully tugged the other’s shirt and discard it.

Jihoon swept the stray hairs on Soonyoung’s forehead. “You are so beautiful.”

Soonyoung placed his hand and traced Jihoon’s features with his finger. The alpha’s black hair is damp, just like when they first mated.

  
“May I?” Jihoon asked for permission. It never fails to tug Soonyoung’s heartstrings whenever the alpha asks for his permission to touch him.

Lee Jihoon is a whole gentleman. And he will always love his alpha for that fact.

  
The omega encircled his arms around the alpha’s neck and lifted himself up. He whispered on his mate’s ears.

“I’m yours, Jihoon. I’m yours.”

  
Jihoon’s lips curved into a smile before he leaned again and connected their lips. 

The latter unbuttoned Jihoon’s button up as he let his fingernails dig into the other’s bare back.

Jihoon is slowly trailing wet kisses from his lips down to his jawline, then to his neck then to his omega’s nipples. The alpha used his other hand to palm Soonyoung’s hard-on. 

 

The omega closed his eyes. He tried to bit back his moan. He’s afraid they might wake their little Woon up. All this touches from his mate is making him crazy. 

 

Lee Jihoon is making him crazy. 

 

It was when Jihoon held him up to sit on his lap, his thighs around the alpha’s waist with their hard-ons pressed against each other that Soonyoung wasn’t able to suppress his moan.

  
The sensation and pleasure Jihoon is giving is too much for his poor heart to handle that he let out a loud moan that made the other giggle.

  
And before it could turn into something more, the baby beside them suddenly cried.

Soonyoung and Jihoon laughed. They frantically put on their shirts.

“Okay, Woonie~ You can have Dada for tonight. I know you miss him, too.”

Soonyoung carefully carried Woon in his arms. The baby instantly calmed down. He looked at the omega with his small slanted eyes. Little Woon smiled at his Dada.

“Jihoon! He’s smiling at me!” He gushed. “Oh my god, he’s smiling at me!”

The alpha chuckled. “Omegan perks.”

The omega played with their pup’s little fingers. “Woonie~ thank you for being our Papa and Dada’s hope.” He kissed the baby on his forehead then, kissed Jihoon’s forehead next.

“I love you both.”

  
                   ☕️☁️🍓

 

Soonyoung’s eyes fluttered open the next day when his mate kissed his forehead.

“Baby, I’m just going to do some business. I’ll be back, I promise.” Jihoon assured and gave little Woon a kiss on the cheek too.

The omega sleepily grabbed his hand before the latter stand up. “Where are you going this early?”

The alpha just smiled at him as he swept Soonyoung’s stray hair on his forehead.

“I’m just...gonna sort things out.” He kissed Soonyoung’s hand, stood up and walked towards the door. Before he closed it, he added. “I love you.”

Soonyoung smiled, his eyes is still half-shut.

“I love you too.”

  
                      ☕️☁️🍓

 

“Gyu, you already found the evidence?” Jihoon asked the beta as soon as he entered the other’s apartment. He received a text from him early that morning.

He was surprised to find not only the beta waiting for him. Beside Mingyu is another person.

A person he least expected to be there.

“Jeonghan hyung,” he weakly called out.

The omega gave him a small smile, his eyes searching.

The beta cleared his throat. “Actually, it’s not me who found the evidence. It’s actually your older brother.”

“Hyung.”

“I know you don’t want to see me anymore, Jihoon. But let me do this not only for mom but also for my...” He trailed off. “Well, my other half-brother.”

  
Jeonghan flew back to Korea to submit the evidence personally to the police. It’s an evidence that Mr. Lee has been hiding all these years to prevent their family name to be tainted.

The investigator that Jeonghan hired found it and handed it immediately to the latter.

“Where’s mom?”

“She’s at her family’s vacation house. You know, the one we own in Busan,” Jeonghan replied. The omega saw the worry in Jihoon’s eyes. “She’s getting better, Jihoon. You don’t have to worry. She won’t be able to testify but the evidence we have in hand is enough to put that monster in prison.”

 

 

                   ☕️☁️🍓

 

 

Jeonghan, Jihoon and Mingyu, together with the police, went to the address where Soonyoung’s dad is currently living.

When the door finally opened, Jihoon’s initial instinct kicked in and grabbed the old man by his collar as he pushed the older into the wall.

“Filthy human.” He was about to punch the man on his face when he heard a little boy’s voice from behind him.

“D-dad.”

“Seojoon, stay away.”

Jihoon immediately loosened his grip on the older man’s collar and withdrew his fist from the other’s face.

“You don’t know how much I want to break your bones right now but I’m a father, too and I won’t stoop to your level.” He turned his back and let the police do their job as they handcuffed the older Kwon. “I’ll let our law handle you.”

Mingyu patted his back. Jeonghan just looked at the man, his real father, eyes void of any emotions while watching the police take the monster away.

“Hyung.” Jihoon called Jeonghan. He pursed his lips.

“Jihoon, I’m sorry for...” He was taken aback when Jihoon pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry. It must have been so hard on you these past years. I’m sorry, hyung.” Jihoon cried while hugging his older brother tighter. “You endured all of that alone. I’m really sorry.”

“I did that for you and for mom. But, we don’t have to suffer anymore.”

Jihoon broke the hug and looked at his hyung, confused. “What do you mean?”

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
The trio went to the Lee mansion next. They went straight to the older Lee’s study. Jeonghan put an envelope down the old man’s table.

“Sign it.”

The older Lee cocked an eyebrow. “What is this?”

“Divorce and bond scrubbing papers,” Jihoon answered. “Dad, let go of our mom.”

Mr. Lee laughed crazily. “After all these years, this is how you’ll repay me? I gave you a comfortable life and this?” He took the paper and ripped it into half. “This is how you’ll repay me?”

He stood up and walked towards them. “And you...” He was about to hit Jeonghan when a hand stopped him from doing so.

It’s Jihoon’s.

“I won’t let you do that anymore,” the younger hissed.

Mr. Lee laughed like a madman. “Lee Jihoon, my ungrateful son.”

“Dad, please stop. I don’t want to lose the little respect I have in you. Please, we have to live in peace,” Jihoon pleaded.

“All of you are nothing without me!” The old man shouted.

“Dad! All you did...” Jihoon paused. “All you did is care for our family’s reputation. You never really cared about us!”

The man sat down on his chair and turned his back on them. “Tell your mom, I will never sign that.”

“We’ll go back with new divorce and bond scrubbing papers,” Jeonghan said as they started walking away.

“Lee Jihoon.” Mr. Lee called out, his voice stern. “You will never be happy with your omega. Your life will be full of misery choosing him over your own family.”

Jihoon stopped walking. “I’m not choosing between my family and him. Dad, I’m choosing between my happiness and my misery. My happiness being mom, Jeonghan hyung, Soonyoung and our little Woon. My misery being you.”

Before he closed the door, he added, “I hope you choose to do the right thing for mom this time. It’s late but it’s better late than never, right? Goodbye, father. I want to call you that one last time,” Jihoon said as he closed the door behind him.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Mom.” Jihoon gently called.

“Hoonie? Is that you?” She sleepily opened her eyes. She immediately sat up when she confirmed it’s her son.

The alpha hugged his mom so tight. Mrs.Lee caressed the back of her son. “I miss you, Hoonie~”

Jihoon inhaled his mom’s cinnamon-scented pheromones inside the room. “I miss you, too.”

“How’s your mate doing? And my grandpup? How’s our Woon?”

“They’re fine, mom. They want to meet you but we’ll wait until you’re okay. We’ll wait until you’re perfectly fine. We will wait until you’re ready,” Jihoon said as he sobbed on his mother’s shoulder.

“I love you and I’m sorry, son.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry and I love you too, mom. Want me to sing you a lullaby?” Jihoon asked.

The older nodded and Jihoon tucked her and lulled his mother to sleep.

  
When he went out of the room, he saw Jeonghan outside waiting for him.

“Hyung, I know this is me trying to run away from everything but I hope you understand,” Jihoon told his brother.

Jeonghan just pulled him into a hug. “Do what makes you happy, Jihoon. All our lives we’ve been trapped into the four walls of that mansion. You deserve to be happy, little brother.”

“We all deserve to be happy, hyung. You can now stop pretending. Just be yourself from now on. We’re finally free,” Jihoon reassured.

“I have to give you and Soonyoung one last gift before you go, Jihoon.”

He handed Jihoon a piece of paper.

 

                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
When the alpha went home, he found Soonyoung with Woon in his arms by the window. The omega is fervently praying through his scented candles again.

Soonyoung is so focused. He didn’t even noticed that Jihoon already came. He carefully walked towards them and listened.

“Thank you for giving me happiness, too. I’m always praying for everyone’s happiness that I forgot to pray for my own but you still give me my happiness. Thank you for giving me little Woon and Jihoon. I know the days won’t be always good but I’ll make sure this time, I’ll hold onto them tight.”

  
“I promise I’ll hold onto my happiness tight.” Soonyoung kissed Woon’s cheek and smiled. He felt Jihoon hugging him from behind.

“You’re too focused on your prayer, I didn’t want to bother you.” He broke the hug and took Woon from the omega. “Woonie~ did you miss Papa? I guess you like Dada more now. I’m sad.”

Soonyoung chuckled. “He loves me too much.”

The little baby smiled, the little dimple showed again. His parents looked at him like he’s the most beautiful gift the universe has given them.

“Soonyoung.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m officially penniless now and I can’t offer you luxurious ring or engagement party or a grand wedding but...” Jihoon bit his lip and took Soonyoung’s one hand. He kissed the back of the latter’s hand and continued what he’s going to say.  
“Will you still take my hand and come with me?”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, his eyes drawn to his mate’s little brown orbs just like the first time they met. “Of course.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere.”

“Promise? Even if love can’t really buy rice and food...”

Soonyoung cupped Jihoon’s cheeks. “I trust you.” He planted a quick peck on his alpha’s lips.

Jihoon smiled and intertwined their hands again.

“Hold me tightly.”

 

 

  
                    ☕️☁️🍓

 

[Five years later]

“Hello? Yes? Seokmin?”

  
“Gyu, I just received an invitation.”

The beta smiled. “Yes, I just received it too. Those two really. I didn’t know it would take them this long.”

The other beta chuckled. “Well, you know them. But I can’t believe that they invited me too. I mean since ‘Shut Up’ disbanded, I never get to go into your gigs again because of med school.”

“They’re your friends, too!” Mingyu told Seokmin.

Five years ago, with the sudden disappearance of Woozi, ‘Shut Up’ disbanded and the remaining members decided to form another band and called it ‘The Betas’.

No one knew where Jihoon and Soonyoung went but he’s still sending them songs. Mingyu tried tracking him but to no avail. Even the bank accounts that he’s using for his royalties are so mysterious.

“How’s the new vocalist by the way? Still getting in your nerves?”

Mingyu groaned at the sudden mention of their new vocalist. Seokmin chuckled. “Don’t even mention it. We fight almost every day.”

“Don’t give him a hard time, Gyu.”

The other just sighed. “It’s the other way around, Seokmin!” He complained. “Bythe way, I have to go now. Jisoo hyung set me up with a blind date and I woke up late. I hope my date’s not mad at me.”

The other laughed. “Clumsy Kim Mingyu as always. I hope Jihoon and Soonyoung will come. I miss them so much.” Seokmin gasped. “Oh! I have to go now too. I have a patient. Bye!”

“Me too, I miss Woon so much. I’m sure he’s all grown up now. Bye! See you on Cheol hyung and Jisoo hyung’s wedding!” Mingyu said as he ended the call.

He went inside the restaurant and found the blonde-haired guy wearing a striped pink sweater sitting with his back still on him. He slowly walked towards him and tapped his back.

When the other faced him, Mingyu’s eyes widened and he almost wished that he oversleep a little more. The other guy’s mouth is agape too, mirroring the horror on the beta’s face.

“Boo Seungkwan?!”

  
“Kim Mingyu?!”

They said at the same time. “What are you doing here?”

Seungkwan is The Betas’s new vocalist. He was recommended by Jihoon before he disappeared.

“That’s what I want to ask you. Cheol hyung— god, don’t tell me...” Seungkwan gasped.

“They set us up.” The two betas finally realized.

 

                    ☕️☁️🍓

 

“Come in.” Dr. Seokmin asked the next kid who’s listed on his clipboard.

A little girl entered his office together with her dad.

“Oh! Woori-yah~ Long time no see, princess.” Seokmin said and hi-fived the girl. The beta finally became a pediatrician. “How’s your colds?”

Her dad is the one who answered, “Her colds is now gone, Doc. But she still finds it difficult to breathe sometimes.”

Seokmin smiled at the little girl. “Woori~ Dr. Seokmin will grant your wish if you promise to drink your meds again, okay?”

Woori smiled back at him. “Really? You’ll grant my wish?”

“Of course. Tell me your wish.”

“Date my Papsy Wonwoo.”

Both of the two guys flushed at what she said. They bashfully rubbed the back of their napes and awkwardly laughed.

“Jeon Woori!” Wonwoo called.

“Why? You told me you like my doctor, dad.”

 

                    ☕️☁️🍓

  
Jeonghan just arrived at their home from his work at the heat center that he established near them. He built a heat center near them from his savings to cater for omegas like him. He’s an advocate of “Omega Protection Law” too.

He kissed his mom and went straight to his room. He opened his emails and found that email he’s been anticipating for days.

“Mom! Mom!” He called his mom who’s cooking something from the kitchen.

“Yoon Jeonghan, stop shouting. What is it?”

“It’s Woon!” Jeonghan excitedly said. The woman quickly turned off the stove and ran towards jeonghan’s room.

Jihoon and Jeonghan’s mom has recovered from the bond scrubbing done to her to break hers and Mr.Lee’s bond.

Bond scrubbing is extremely painful because it requires inducing a neutral flow of pheromones via injection at the bond mark.

This will remove all the pheromones that a mate introduced into the other’s bloodstream. Heats and ruts will become irregular and it can also cause emotional stress.

Their mother recovered after a year.

“Grandmama~” Woon, who’s now five years older, occasionally sends them videos. “I helped a friend who’s getting bullied today. The bullies called him weak so I just have to step up and tell them it’s wrong. And oh~ I’m still at the top of my class.” Woon showed them his medals.

“Aigoo~ my nephew. I’m so proud of you.”

“I always pray that I can see you in person already. I really want to hug you and Uncle Hani already,” Woon said. “I love you, grandmama, Uncle Hani~ Dada and Papa says hi too.”

Jihoon’s mom held Jeonghan’s hand. “Hani.”

“Yes, mom?”

“You know where they are right now, right?”

Jeonghan bit his lower lip. He’s actually the only one who knows where Jihoon, Soonyoung and Woon are. “Yes, mom.”

“Tell them, they don’t have to worry about me anymore. I am ready.”

 

                      ☕️☁️🍓

 

“Dada! Papa!” Woon ran towards his parents, both his arms spread widely, who’s waiting for him at the gate of his school.

Soonyoung and Jihoon crouched down and let Woon wrap his arms around them both.

“Woonie~”

The little boy took each of his parent’s hands as they walk their way home.

Yeoseodo is a small island but it’s a really nice and peaceful place. Jeonghan’s gift for the both of them is a piece of paper.

Written there, is an address. An address where Soonyoung’s mom is. It was a very tearful reunion. Soonyoung cried so much the day he finally met his mother again. It’s full of ‘I’m sorry’ but it’s filled with warm hugs and happy tears, too.

“Papa~ Dada~ What’s a true mate?”

The alpha and omega looked at each other and chuckled. “Where did you learn that, Woon?”

“My teacher told us she found her true mate already.”

Jihoon stopped walking and bent down to put his both hands on Woon’s shoulders. “A true mate is your other half, baby.”

“Other half? Just like you and Dada?”

“Yes.” Jihoon looked up and saw Soonyoung blushing. The omega is still blushing at everything that he says.

“Will I be able to find my true mate, too?” The little boy asked, curiously.

This time, Soonyoung bent down too. “You will. It will come if it’s meant to be.” He pinched his son’s cheek.

Woon smiled widely, eyes disappearing, dimples and corn kernel teef showing. “I’m excited! I will take care of my true mate just like how Papa protects you, Dada.”

“Aigoo~ our fluffy cloud.” Jihoon kissed Woon’s cheeks and whispered something as he carried Woon in his arms. “Don’t forget our secret tonight, okay?”

Woon nodded and Soonyoung just eyed them suspiciously.

“What’s that?”

The alpha just shrugged.

 

                     ☕️☁️🍓

  
“Dada~” Woon hugged Soonyoung’s thighs while the latter is busy washing the dishes. “Do you know how much I love you?”

Soonyoung smiled and wiped his hands. “This is very random but I love you too, little Cloudy.” He bent down and kissed his son’s cheeks.

The little boy wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck. His Dada carried him and peppered him with kisses. “Where’s your Papa?”

Woon shrugged. “I don’t know.”

 

  
“Dada!”

“Hmm? What is it baby cloudy?”

Woon is busy patting his dada’s bunched up cheeks. “You’ll still accept me even if I’m an alpha, beta or an omega, right?”

Soonyoung arched an eyebrow. “Why? Is someone bullying you? Do you want me to tell him to the...”

Woon shook his head. “There’s none. It’s just that...my classmates are already predicting their dynamics and it’s just sad that people are ranked by that.”

Soonyoung smiled. “Aigoo~ you are really Lee Jihoon’s son.” He peppered him again with kisses. “No matter what dynamics you belong, you are and will always be our little Woonie. You don’t have to judge a person based on their gender and dynamics because that’s completely wrong.”

“I know, Dada. I’m just sad the world is like that.”

“You don’t have to worry about the world at this age, Woonie~” Soonyoung couldn’t believe that his son is already asking for dynamics at his young age. “What you should be asking is if I will be giving you strawberry milk tonight.”

Little Woon gasped. “Oh no~ Dada please?” He cutely pleaded.

  
Soonyoung is weak and soft for Woon so he has no choice but to say yes. “One kiss first.”

Woon kissed him.

“With kissy noises.”

Woon kissed him again and he successfully gained a carton of strawberry milk.

  
That night, Soonyoung and Jihoon tucked Woon inside their big nest early since the latter is insisting that he has to sleep early.

“Dada~ Papa~ when are you giving me a baby brother or a baby sister?”

The couple almost choke with what their son asked them.

“I want one for my birthday. Please~ please.”

“We’re already making them, cloudy~” Jihoon said that made Soonyoung flush.

“Ya!”

  
Jihoon just chuckled. “Papa is kidding. Sleep now, Woonie~ We have a deal remember?”

Little Woon nodded. “My special song, Papa.”

Jihoon shook his head and started singing for his little prince. When the kid finally fell asleep, he sat up and took Soonyoung’s hand.

“Where are we going?”

Jihoon just smiled and tugged the omega’s hand towards their backyard. Soonyoung gasped when he saw some fairy lights and his scented candles arranged there beautifully.

From there, cold sea night breeze blows and Jihoon has to drape a jacket on his mate’s shoulder so he won’t be cold.

“When did you prepare all of this?”

Jihoon shrugged. “So this is why Woon kept saying that he should sleep early?”

The alpha rubbed the back of his nape. He walked towards a table and turned on the speakers. It played a slow song Soonyoung heard for the first time.

“Wait, is this...”

“A new song? Yes.” Jihoon answered. he put Soonyoung’s hands around his neck while he wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist.

“What’s the title?” Soonyoung asked when the alpha told him to step on his feet again.

“You.”

“Me?”

Jihoon laughed. “You. Because ‘you’ make every lyrics sound beautiful.”

Soonyoung flushed. “Cheeseball.”

  
Jihoon slowly moved their bodies around the backyard. He twirled them around in sync with the slow beat of the song he made for his mate, cold sea breeze wrapping them but the warmth their bodies give off with each other is enough to not feel the coldness.

Well, every song that he makes is basically about him so what are the odds.

“Jihoon.”

“Hmm?”

“Today is perfect.”

The alpha shook his head. “Yesterday is like today. It’s perfect with you in it.”

“It’s always you saying the cheesiest things. This is not really cheesy but thank you for coming into my life. I couldn’t imagine my world without you in it,” Soonyoung said as the alpha continued to move them around the place.

“Even after all this time, you still give me butterflies. Every little thing that you do makes me fall in love with you even more and more. Do you know what’s different between a true mate and you?” The omega asked.

“We’re the same, babe.” Jihoon chuckled.

The other shook his head. “You are technically the same. A true mate gives me a reason for existing, yes but you...” he smiled. “When I look into your eyes and I see myself in it, I look so happy. You give me so much happiness. And it equates to everything.”

“When I look into your eyes, I see a gateway to a universe i want to exist in.” Soonyoung added.

The alpha stopped swaying their bodies and looked at his mate. “But you are my everything, Soonyoung. Being true mates is one thing but I really think it’s not just being true mates. It’s true love,” Jihoon said.

“I love your sweet strawberry scent that helps me sleep at night and the first thing I get to inhale the moment I wake up. I love how you ask for my help when you’re in heat and we just cuddle there all day and all night until it dissipates.”

  
The omega smiled. They’ve come a long way. “I love how you calm me down whenever I’m in rut. And then our cuddling session suddenly becomes heated and I ended up knotting you.” They both giggled.

“I love it that you’re the omega that’ll bear all of my pups in the future. I love Woon, I love you. I love everything about you, Soonyoung and I wouldn’t change anything about us.” He kissed the omega’s lips.

“I love your freshly brewed coffee scent too and the way you get protective whenever you see an alpha ten meters away from me. I love how you’re the perfect mate and the perfect Papa for Woon. I love how you’re so gentle to me every heat. How you handle me so delicately so I can feel safe.”

  
Jihoon started swaying both of them again. “Your heart is safe with me always.”

“I would do anything to be the omega you come home to every night and wake up to every morning.” Soonyoung said as he cupped Jihoon’s cheeks and kissed him again.

“You don’t have to do anything. Your love brings me home and keeps me breathing. that’s enough,” Jihoon replied. He stood on his tippy toes and reached for Soonyoung’s scent gland.

“Happy 6 years of being mates, my omega.” He whispered on the other’s neck as he bit the skin on the omega’s scent gland, pushing his own pheromones inside Soonyoung’s system as he renewed their mating bond.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Under the moonlight, the stars and the night cloud, they moved their bodies around, holding each other tightly.

Love is not really an illusion. It’s real. Very real. You just have to find the right person to make you believe in it, whatever gender, whatever dynamics you are in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! aaaaaa im screaming !!! thank you all guys for reading my very first abo!au. i actually just started reading omegaverse fics lately and it is really interesting. that’s why i thought of making one, too. i didn’t know it would be this long and it’ll have many readers. aaaa mama :( first of all, thank you to this beautiful and amazing manhwa, “love is an illusion”. this is really great guys. you should read it too. it opens my eye to aboverse. second, to all your QRTs, ccs and likes aaaa all your theories really are jjang~ i have to thank my beta readers, jane and jas too. uwu sorry for bothering you every 6pm to ask for help uwu 
> 
> this fic will always have a special place in my heart. every day before every updates, i research for terms and other stuffs about omegaverse and it makes me hooked. i guess this is the reason it became this long 😅 i went through a lot writing this. this is a rollercoaster ride for me too. 
> 
> i’d like to apologize again if ever i offended any one of you again with this fic. i didn’t mean to hurt anyone. i admit i’m really careless. but i promise i will not be careless again in the future. i’m really sorry about that. 
> 
> if you made it here at the end even after all that happened, thank you for giving me a chance. as much as i don’t want to end this, i really have to. huhuhu
> 
> thank you everyone again! this is my 5th full-blown au in my third month on my twt acct (and my 2nd here on ao3) and i’m really really happy. i always have this frustration of not being able to finish a story i was writing before but SOONHOON just happened and this power couple just inspires me to write a lot and my heart just...why are they so precious? :( thank you, soonhoon for making my dream of finishing a story come true. i love you two so much. 
> 
> there, i’m sorry for blabbering. but i just can’t contain my feels right now. i really love this child of mine. i’ll surely miss woon. i hope you miss him too aaaaa~ 
> 
> see you next au, guys uwu 
> 
>  
> 
> btw, there’s special chapters to this. i hope you all support that too uwu~ 
> 
> it’s already posted on twt so if you have one, you can read it on my acct: @soonderehoon 
> 
> i really appreciate the feedbacks so pls leave me one. it motivates me to do more. thank youuuu~


End file.
